


Stick To Me Like Gum

by sge205



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), NCT Dream, Stray Kids (Band), WAYV, We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends, Bullying, But Donghyuck goes by Haechan, But Minhyung goes by Mark, Canada, Donghyuck is called Haechan, Donghyuck is on Mark's wrist, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is from canada, Mark is kinda dumb so be prepared, Minhyung is on Haechan's wrist, Minor Character Death, Music, Mutual Pining, No Smut, No beta reader, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Underage Drug Use, author has no idea of what schools are like in Korea and it shows, but so is Donghyuck soooo, choir, dreamies, mark is a transfer student, not really tho cuz it's side characters, we die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sge205/pseuds/sge205
Summary: Lee Minhyung.The name that was written on Donghyuck's wrist.Donghyuck hadn't known. After all, how could he. Mark had always hidden his mark, claiming it was only for his soulmate to see. But now that Donghyuck knew, he wondered if he should break the silence, and possibly ruin their friendship forever. Or, if he should hide it, pretend that everything's fine when it obviously wasn't.In the end, it wasn't even a choice. Donghyuck knew what he'd do. He knew that he'd do anything for Mark, regardless of his own feelings. After all, Donghyuck loved him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 154
Kudos: 456
Collections: TBC





	1. A mediocre day is a regular day

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's me!!  
> I wanted to write another Markhyuck fic so I figured i'd make it a soulmate au.  
> I know, I know, I haven't finished my other Markhyuck fic, and to be honest I don't think I will.  
> But I will try to finish this fic. Cross your fingers.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!  
> Love y'all  
> <3 <3

The day started as any other bad day had.

Donghyuck woke up an hour late, quickly discovering by the note left on his kitchen counter that his mom had left early for a shift at the hospital.

Then, he ran out of milk, so he was currently eating dry cereal as he walked to school, the sun already high in the sky.

When he arrived at school, the lady at the front desk gave him a sympathetic look as she gave him his tardy slip. Donghyuck figured she’d guessed that he was tardy from the state of disarray that his clothes and hair were in.

He had algebra 1 second period, and guessing by the way his day had gone so far, he assumed his grades on the test he’d taken last week would be low.

Donghyuck plopped down his seat, sulking. Renjun noticed Donghyuck’s drooping shoulders and leaned over, “Did you wake up late again?”

“Even worse. We ran out of milk so I had to eat dry cereal for breakfast,” Donghyuck paused for dramatic affect. “Dry cereal Injun. That’s what my life has come too.”

Renjun chuckled, “You really need to get a new alarm clock.”

“I want to, but I spent my money on milkshakes last Wednesday, and I’m too scared to tell my mom I broke my alarm clock.”

“Just tell her Hyuckie, you can afford to miss any more days of school.”

“Mr. Lee and Mr. Huang, I hope you’re paying attention because these equations will be on next week’s test.”

Donghyuck duked down in his chair, the amount of eyes lingering on him causing him to flush.

Turning towards the worksheet on his desk, Donghyuck forced himself to focus on the equations. But nonetheless, the number just swirled in his head, knocking uselessly around. Who needed to know how to simplify to get the product of X anyway?

The time seemed to whirl by slower than Jaemin choosing an outfit. Donghyuck tried to focus on the numbers but nothing made sense.

The bell rang, and Donghyuck sprung from his seat throwing the worksheet he’d barely made progress on into the turn-in bin. Renjun walked beside him as they walked through the hallway that was slowly filling with students.

“Did you hear about the new transfer student?”

Donghyuck shook his head, “Where are they from?”

“Canada. Apparently, Jeno was assigned as his buddy to show him around the school. Perks of being a tutor, I guess. Jeno says he’s nice.”

“What’s his name?”

Renjung sighed, “It’s not Minhyung if that’s what you were wondering.”

Donghyuck shrugged, “There’s no harm in asking.”

“If I thought your soulmate had transferred to our school, that’d be the first thing you’d know.”

“I know,” Donghyuck whined, linking his arm through Renjun’s. “What is his name though?”

“Mark Lee.”

Donghyuck stopped his locker, twisting the combination lock. “What lunch does he have?”

“He has 2nd with Jeno.”

Grabbing his books from his locker, Donghyuck tilted his head towards Renjun. “Isn’t it painful to be away from your soulmate for long?”

“I don’t know, Jaemin is with me a lot. You should ask Jeno,” Renjun shuffled the stack of books in his arms.

The whole soulmate thing was once a novelty when it was originally discovered, but as more and more soulmates were identified, the novelty wore off. Jaemin and Jeno had known that they were soulmates since middle school, but when their middle schools joined together to merge into one highschool,Renjun finally met the owners of the names on his wrists. Traditionally, your soulmate’s name appears on your wrist when you were between the ages of 14-16. Jaemin and Jeno had gotten theirs at the tail end of 8th grade, while Renjun had gotten his mark in the first semester of freshman year.

Donghyuck’s mark had appeared the summer before freshman year, so it was still pretty fresh in his mind.

“I’m so glad we have 1st lunch,” Donghyuck moaned. “I don’t know what I’d do if I had to wait till 12:45 to eat.”

“You know, you could just bring snacks.”

“Ms. Jeon doesn’t let you have snacks in class.”

“True, but Mr. Jung does. You could always eat then.”

Donghyuck hummed, “I never thought about that.”

The two headed into the bustling cafeteria. Donghyuck made a beeline for the small next to the big window.

A fluffy head of blonde hair crashed into Donghyuck, knocking the books out of his hands, “Haechannn!!”

Donghyuck groaned, “Chenleee…..Can you yell before you crash into me? I think you broke my eardrums.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t see you this morning and I was worried.”

Donghyuck ruffled Chenle’s hair, “You do know that my alarm clock is broken, right?”

“Well yeah, but that didn’t mean you weren’t missing or dead in a ditch.”

“Uhh, ok?”

Chenle rushed back towards the lunch table to plop down across Jaemin. Donghyuck followed suit, choosing the seat next to Chenle knowing that Renjun would want to sit next to Jaemin.

“Hey Haechan,” Jaemin greeted. 

“Hi Nana,” Donghyuck replied, eyeing Jaemin’s plate. “Is that chocolate cake?”

“Yeah, apparently today’s national Teacher Day and they bought cake.”

Jaemin looked up, seeing the expression on Donghyuck’s face, and narrowed his eyes, pulling his cake closer to him. “Get your own.”

Donghyuck sighed, before getting up to get his lunch. When Donghyuck returned to the table, Chenle was launched into an extensive explanation about a new anime he was watching.

“Are you talking about the _Promised Neverland_?”

Chenle nodded enthusiastically, “Did you finish the season?”

Donghyuck nodded, “Last night.”

“The plot twist was so epic, I cried the whole last few episodes.”

“Sammee,” Donghyuck agreed. “My mom came into my room and saw me bawling my eyes out, she thought I was being cyberbullied.”

Chenle’s dolphin laughter echoed throughout the busy cafeteria and Donghyuck felt warmth fill his chest.

“Is that the new horror anime?,” Renjun questioned.

Chenle nodded, “I think it came out a month ago?” Chenle looked to Donghyuck for confirmation.

“Yeah, I think it came out on the 22nd.”

“I want to watch it, but Jeno made me promise Jaemin and I that we won’t watch it without him,” Renjun complained. “Jeno is just always too busy with soccer, track, and basketball.”

“Do you wanna hangout this Wednesday? I heard soccer practice was cancelled,” Donghyuck offered.

“We should have a movie night at my house, I have the best TV,” Chenle suggested.

Donghyuck shoveled food into his mouth, “Jisung said he was free too when I asked him last night.”

Jaemin looked at him incredulously, “You’ve been plotting? Also, don’t talk while you’re eating.”

“Fine, mOM,” Donghyuck grumbled. “Anyways, I just thought it’s been a while since we all hung out,” Donghyuck tapped Renjun’s foot. “You know, the dreamies squad.”

Renjun groaned, “I was eleven! How long are you going to tease me about that?”

“As long as I’m alive, Injunnie.”

Renjun groaned into his hands, Jaemin rubbing his back sympathetically.

“So…,” Donghyuck turned towards Chenle, “Are you gonna do any clubs next semester?”

“I was thinking of auditioning for choir.”

“You totally should, you have a great voice!,” Donghyuck replied enthusiastically. “Plus, Mr. Lee is a really good teacher. I had him for Choir 1 before I auditioned to be in Keytones.”

“I wanna be in the Keytones with you and Renjunie.”

Donghyuck ruffled Chenle’s hair, “You’ll get there.”

The bell rang, cutting off the tail end of Donghyuck’s sentence. Throwing away his lunch, Donghyuck walked with Jaemin to his 3rd period.

“Do you think Mrs. Kim is gonna scold Lucas today?,” Jaemin asked.

“Probably, she scolds him everyday.”

Donghyuck took his seat next to the window, Jaemin plopping into the seat in front of him. The class slowly filled as more students arrived. Donghyuck tapped Jaemin on the shoulder, “Did you hear about the new transfer student?”

“Yeah, I think Injun’s jealous because Jeno keeps texting about him.”

Donghyuck giggled, “Of course Injun would be jealous of someone he hasn’t met.”

The bell rang signalling the start of the period. 

Donghyuck tried his best, he really did. But today just wouldn’t let him focus. It was almost as if his brain kept bouncing in different directions, refusing to settle on a single thought.

As the period continued, Lucas was indeed scolded by Mrs. Kim, but at this point it was just routine.

Mrs. Kim yelled out the homework as students left the classroom to go to fourth period.

The days were split into A and B days, with four periods each day. Students either had 1st or 2nd lunch depending on what floor they were on. Donghyuck had always found this system confusing considering that he’d come from a middle school where they just had seven periods.

Donghyuck’s fourth period was dance, which was tremendously reliving considering the fact that he hadn't been able to focus the entire day.

Dance was a rather small period, only having two dozen students in the two periods that had dance.

Donghyuck had first met Jisung at a dance showcase. After spending some time with him, Donghyuck had decided that he’d adopt the kid, and Jisung became part of their friend group. 

There was a light chatter bouncing off the walls in the studio as students warmed up. Donghyuck quickly changed in the small locker room off to the side of the studio before entering to warm up too. Spotting Jisung, Donghyuck made his way over and plopped on the ground to start stretching with Jisung.

When Donghyuck had first met Jisung, it had been strange that Jisung barely talked. But as Donghyuck got to know him better, Donghyuck enjoyed Jisung's silence. Hanging out with Jisung had always been a nice way to calm down from the business of his day.

“Hey Haechan,” Jisung greeted.

“Hi Sungie.” Donghyuck touched his toes, easily bending in half. “Do you want to work together for the dance showcase?”

“Sure, but we’d have to get two more people.”

“Ooo, we should get Felix and Hyunjin. I heard they had really cool choreo ideas.”

Jisung nodded, “I like Felix and Hyunjin.”

Donghyuck grinned, leaving Jisung to approach the two dancers. “Hey, Jisung and I were wondering if you’d want to do the showcase together.”

Felix looked up from where he was stretching, lips pulling into a grin. “I’d love to. Hyunjin?”

“Sure, I’m down.”

Donghyuck gave them a thumbs up, “I’ll go get Jisung, and then we can start brainstorming.”

After a few minutes of brainstorming, the bell rang, and the 4th period started. Today was a relatively easy day, because the dance teacher, Ms. Min, reserved this period for choreographing for the showcase. Donghyuck’s group had decided that they wanted to go for a dramatic dance that was a blend between modern and hip-hop.

Felix had been persistent on adding a fornite dance near the end of the choreo, and the rest of the group had reluctantly agreed. But surprisingly, the fornite dance fit in quite well.

The period ended, Donghyuck and Jisung changed back into their school clothes before heading to the place behind the school where they met up with the rest of their friends.

Chenle and Renjun were already parked next to the planter when Donghyuck and Jisung arrived. Renjun looked rather miserable, a pout settled on his lips.

“What wrong?” Donghyuck asked.

“Jeno hasn’t texted me back since 2nd period.”

Chenle slinged an arm over Renjun’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’d just been busy.” 

“I know, I’m probably being insecure. But usually he texts me every period,” Rejun complained. “Especially since I don’t have any classes with him and he’s always busy.”

“Has he texted Jaemin?”

“Yeah, in 4th period.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Donghyuk put his arm around Renjun as well so that he was sandwiched between them.

“Do wanna hangout today? We can get milkshakes?,” Chenle offered.

“I’m broke, Lele,” Donghyuk deadpanned.

“I’ll pay. Please?,” Chenle whined. “Plus, I think Renjun needs a distraction.”

“I’’ll come,” Jisung responded.

“I’ll go if you pay,” Donghyuck answered. “Injun? You wanna come?”

“Sure,” Renjun answered. “Lemme text Jaemin to hurry up.”

Donghyuck waited while Renjun texted Jaemin. The reply was almost instantaneous.

“Jaemin says he’s staying behind for help from a teacher, and then he has a dentist appointment,” Renjun stood up from where they were sitting on the planter. “I guess it’s just us today.”

“Fine by me,” Donghyuck sang. The four headed to the diner that was a few blocks away from the school. The weather had started to turn colder as the days headed into November. Donghyuck had found himself wearing a hoodie under the jacket for his school uniform.

The diner was bustling with activity and Donghyuck spotted a few kids from school.

Chenle slid into a booth, dragging Renjun with him. “Is that Lucas?”

Donghyuck looked around as he slid into the booth as well, Jisung following. Spotting Lucas's charismatic face, Donghycuk hummed.

“Who’s that with him?,” Jisung asked.

Donghyuck turned around to spot the boy sitting next to Lucas. The boy had a lithe figure, and a handsome face. Donghyuck immediately disliked him.

“Probably just some other popular kid,” Donghyuck murmured.

“It is hard to keep track of all of Lucas's friends,” Renjun commented. “He just has so many.”

Donghyuck giggled, “That's so true.”

“Haechanniee,” Chenle started, changing the topic. “When are you going to dye your hair again?”

Donghyuck ran a hand through his hair. He had dyed it silver during the summer, but the color was fading, and his roots were growing in.

“I was thinking we could dye it on Wednesday when we hang out,” Donghyuck turned towards Jisung. “Can you hangout Wednesday?”

Jisung pulled out his phone, quickly scrolling through his calendar, “I th...i...nk… so.”

Chenle clapped his hands, “Yes!”

A waitress approached them, and they all gave their orders. (Not like they needed a menu anyways, they’d been here so much already)

Jisung eyed Donghyuck’s hair, “I think I wanna dye my hair.”

Renjun leaned forward onto his hands, “Ooo, what color?”

Jisung shrugged, picking at a loose thread in the booth.

“I think you should do a bright blue, don’t you think Haechannie?,” Chenle offered.

Donghyuck cupped Jisung’s face in his hands, turning his face back and forth. “I think a blue’ll do nicely.”

“Will you help me pick out the color? You’re the only one who has dyed their hair an unnatural color?”

“How about we stop at the store after we have our milkshakes? I could get my dye too.”

Renjun shrugged, “Works for me.”

Their milkshakes arrived, and Donghyuck sipped down the sweet taste of strawberry.

“If Jaemin were here, he’d be judging you,” Renjun commented.

“He always judges me whenever we get milkshakes, but I don’t care what he thinks, strawberry is a superior flavor.”

A new voice came from above their booth, “I’d have to agree with you on that.”

Looking up Donghyuck saw Lucas’s handsome face. Seriously, Donghyuck didn’t understand how a junior could be that handsome?? Donghyuck’s voice just barely deepend, and he still had his baby fat. So how did Lucas already look like a full grown ass man?? Looking past Lucas’s shoulder, Donghyuck spotted the kid he’d been eyeing later. Realizing that the kid was already looking at him, Donghyuck glared before slurping down more of his milkshake.

Lucas looked towards Renjun, “Uhh….I heard you were Jeno’s soulmate?”

“One of them,” Renjun answered. “What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you knew when basketball tryouts were?”

Renjun’s eyebrows knitted together, “I think they’re 2 weeks from now on…... Thursday.”

Lucas shot Renjun a smile, “Thanks. I…. uhh….don’t know any off your names…..”

“I’m Renjun.”

Renjun gestured to Chenle. “Chenle,” then pointed to Jisung, “Jisung.”

“I’m Haechan,” Donghyuck responded.

Lucas’s eyebrows creased, “You’re all sophmores?”

Donghyuck shook his head, “Jisung and Chenle are freshmen.”

Realization dawned on Lucas’s face, “Ah, that makes sense.” Lucas waved goodbye before heading back to the booth, the mysterious kid following him.

“Do you recognize that kid? Cause I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before,” Renjun commented before sipping his banana milkshake.

“There’s a lot of people in our school, maybe he’s a freshman?,” Donghyuck offered. Donghyuck looked towards Chenle and Jisung, “Do you recognize him?”

Jisung shook his head, and Chenle glanced at the kid’s face again. 

“He could have gone to another middle school and we just haven’t met him yet.”

Donghyuck hummed, glancing at his phone. It was already 4:00 and if they wanted to be home for dinner, they should get going. Donghyuck slurped up the rest of his milkshake, “We should go to the store soon.” Renjun checked his watch before agreeing. 

Once Chenle had sucked down his milkshake they left the diner.

Donghyuck found himself looking back at the kid through the big windows of the diner. There was just something he couldn’t shake about the kid.


	2. Mark Lee is everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it's me.  
> I've realized that when I write I do the weirdest shit. For ex, the other day when I was finishing Interlude, I just laid on the ground (spread eagle) for like an 1 hour. I wasn't napping or anything, just layin.  
> Today I picked up the hobby of laying on the back of the couch while I had my daily existential crisis. In all, it was enlightening and now i'm big brain.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3

Donghyuck approached the school with freshly dyed hair. Specifically, a soft brown color that Renjun convinced him would look great in fall. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t dyed his hair before, but he still got nervous about people’s reactions. What if they thought he looked dumb? What if he did look dumb?

Shaking his head, Donghyuck headed into the school. 

Donghyuck stopped at his locker, twisting the combination in when a body slammed into the locker next to him. Donghyuck looked to his right.

“Hey Jaemin,” Donghyuck greeted.

“Haechannn,” A voice yelled from behind Jaemin.

Donghyuck craned his neck to peek behind Jaemin, “Ah, it’s just Lele.”

Jamein shrugged, “I figured.”

Chele slid up to the left side of Donghyuck, “Did you get a new alarm clock?”

“No, Renjun just spam called me until I picked up,” Donghyuck answered as he walked with them to the cafeteria.

“You could just set an alarm on your phone,” Jaemin commented.

Donghyuck paused. Shit man, he totally could’ve been doing that this whole time. Spinning towards Jaemin, Donghyuck fixed him with a glare, “You could’ve said something earlier before I got detention for being late.”

“What can I say, I like seeing you suffer.”

“Nana is such a mean mom,” Chenle whispered to Donghyuck.

“I know right, I like Jeno better.”

“You shitheads, I can hear you,” Jaemin scolded.

Donghyuck snickered, “Duh.”

“Wait till I tell Renjun-”

“No! No!,” Chenle panicked, backing away.

Jaemin’s eyes glinted, “I’ll tell him-’

“Sorry! Please don’t tell him!,” Chenle bowed deeply.

Jaemin nodded before turning towards Donghyuck, “What have you got to say for yourself?”

“Uh…..,” Donghyuck’s brain puttered. “Well, I wanted to tell you that…..uh…... Jeno is a better parent then you will ever be.”

Jaemin’s eyes narrowed, “You better start running.”

Donghyuck gulped before turning on his heel, sprinting through the cafeteria.

Glancing behind him, Donghyuck discovered that Jaemin had in fact told Renjun, and now he was being chased by the scariest person alive.

“DONGHYUCK!!!!”

The word shit echoed around in Donghyuck’s brain as he was chased through the hallways. The sound of the bell ringing made Donghyuck veer sharply into Choir, a class he shared with Renjun. 

He was so screwed.

When Renjun arrived, he delivered a decisive flick to Donghyuck’s forehead.

Donghyuck held his forehead, groaning into his hands, “You’re so cruel Renjun.”

“You reap what you sow.”

“Stop talking in proverbs, it doesn’t make you seem smart." Renjun lifted his fingers in a perfect flicking position.

Donghyuck ducked, “Okay! Okay, I’ll stop talking now.”

“Haechan,” Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Donghyuck turned to his left to see Seugmin.

“I like your hair, it looks really good with your skintone.”

Donghyuck flushed, “Thanks, it was Renjun’s idea.”

“Ah, Renjunie finally convinced you to go…..semi…..natural.”

“Well Injunnie is very convincing.”

“Fair point,” Seugmin nodded.

Donghyuck turned to front of the classroom to see Mr. Moon still setting up.

Renjun leaned over, “I heard you got detention yesterday for being late.”

“Mr. Nakamoto decided that I could only be absent 5 days before I got detention.”

“Is it after school today?”

Donghyuck shook his head, “Lunch detention.”

“Oh..that sucks,” Renjun sympathized.”

Donghyuck sighed. It truly did. Donghyuck had been planning to ask Chenle if he wanted to hangout and watch the new season of _Attack On Titan_ , but seeing as he has detention now, it’ll have to wait. Donghyuck also wanted to have a hangout on Saturday, but it’d have to be late because Jeno doesn’t get out of soccer practice till six. And even then, he might be too tired to come.

The rest of the period went off without a hitch. Mr. Moon had them practice their pieces for the winter showcase, and then sent them off in sections to practice harmonies.

There was an upcoming solo for their winter showcase, but Donhgyuck was still unsure about auditioning. There were so many other great singers in the choir, and Donghyuck felt the only strength he had against them was his unique voice.

On their way to class, Donghyuck walked Renjun to his 2nd period.

“Are you going to audition for the solo?,” Renjun questioned.

“I...don’t know. Do you think I’m good enough?”

Renjun stared at him, “Of course, Hyuck! You have one of the best voices I’ve heard.”

“But even if I do audition, Mr. Moon is probably going to pick a senior because it’s their last year.”

“You should still audition,” Renjun slid his free arm around Donghyuck, and squeezed him into a side hug. 

“See you later,” Renjun called as he walked into class

Donghyuck pouted as he walked to his 2nd period, geography. It’s not like he necessarily hated geography, but it just seemed pointless.

Geography zipped by as Donghyuck zoned in and out of his head, and before he knew it, Donghyuck was sitting in detention with an uncomfortable silence hanging over the air. 

Donghyuck felt his phone buzz in his pockets, and he asked to go to the bathroom.

Now in the bathroom, Donghyuck saw recent texts from the dreamie group chat.

Injun:

Mark sat with us at lunch today

Lele:

He’s really nice 

Haechanie:

Doesn’t he have 1st lunch

Injun:

Had appt today and took 1st lunch

Nana:

I was thinking we could invite him to hangout saturday

Haechan:

I haven’t even met him yet

Lele:

He could meet at our spot today

Haechan:

I can’t today, my mom wants me home

Injun:

You said she was working till midnight

  
Donghyuck grumbled, cursing Renjun for knowing his schedule. It’s not that he _hated_ Mark, but at the same time, he did. Mark had come into his life, became popular in a week (a week?!!). And already made friends with his friends.

It was so annoying.

Plus, he hadn’t even met the guy yet. What made him so l _ikeable_?

Checking his phone, Donghyuck realized he’d been in the bathroom for a solid 7 minutes. Donghyuck left the bathroom, and headed back to the detention room, grumbling to himself.

\------------

  
  


P.E was overall Donghyuck's least favorite period (if you didn’t count math). 

It’s not like he disliked exercising, but P.E was public humiliation. It was cruel to make already miserable highschoolers collapse from exhaustion in front of other highschoolers.

After a quick scan of the gym, Donghyuck realized the boy from the diner was in his period. Even worse, Donghyuck discovered that _Mark_ was in his P.E class. He wouldn’t have known the handsome boy from the diner was Mark if Lucas hadn’t practically screamed it when they were playing lightning. But still, Mark Lee was in his P.E class, and it sucked.

Donghyuck paused. Technically, he’d already had P.E with Mark on Tuesday, but for some reason he hadn’t recognized him?

Donghyuck watched as Mark scored yet another basket. Why was he so good at basketball? He wasn’t even that tall.

It had only taken one round for Donghyuck to get out, (It wasn’t his fault he had bad depth perception) and one by one, students got out as well, joining Donghyuck on the sidelines.

There were only two left in the game, Mark and Lucas. Mark, lunged, shooting the basketball perfectly through the hoop. 

Lucas’s shoulders drooped, before he offered Mark a bro handshakes, patting him on the back.

The P.E teacher turned in Donghyuck’s direction, “First 10 who got out have 10 laps around the gym.”

Donghyuck groaned, of course today would be that day that he jogged around the gym like a jester while the other students watched. It was just so humiliating. And it’s not like jogging around the gym was going to make him better at lightning.

Catching Mark’s eye as he looped around the gym once again, Donghyuck sent all his fury, burning him into the ground. Mark looked mildly offended as Donghyuck continued to glare at him. 

Good. Donghyuck wanted him to feel his fury.

  
  


\------------

  
  


It was the first week of December when Donghyuck realized something.

Mark was stealing his friends. Mark was completely and utterly winning their affections. And it pissed Donghyuck off so bad.

It started with Jeno, but slowly his whole friend group was infatuated with Mark. With the exception of Renjun who was always slow to include newcomers into their group. Even quiet, introverted Jisung has latched onto Mark.

Donghyuck was headed into dance class, excited to relive some of his frustrations through exercise, only to discover Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung staring dejectedly at a piece of paper hanging on the wall.

“What’s up?”

Felix wheeled around, “Ms. Min is replacing our dance with a group from 3rd period.”

“We’re not doing the showcase?”

“No, no, we are, but we’re not the highlight,” Hyunjin answered.

Peering closer, Donghyuck read the names of the people who’d replaced them.

Lee Minho, Liu Yangyang, Choi San, and _Mark Lee._

Donghyuck groned, “Why is Mark Lee _everywhere!_ ”

“Was he the transfer from Canada?” Felix questioned.

Hyunjin nodded before adding,“I heard he was a famous rapper over there.”

Donghyuck seethed. Who was Mark Lee to come into his life and ruin _everything_. Donghyuck vowed that if he ever met the man himself, he would punch his pretty face so hard that it would bruise.

“We should practice our dance anyway,” Jisung commented.

Grumbling, Donghyuck went through their dance.

The tempo of their music was slow, but not a ballad. It was a story about improving. Improving to be the best you can be.

Originally, Donghyuck had argued that it would be best to have them fail in the end even after they improved. But Hyunjin had won over Felix and Jisung by going on this enthusiastic rant about conveying the right message.

By the time the 4th period was over, Donghyuck was exhausted. All his rage at Mark had fizzled out, and he was left feeling blank.

“Hyuck! You wanna go out for milkshakes?” Renjun asked.

Chenle slid up next to Donghyuck, wrapping him in a back hug. “Mark is gonna come, and you can finally meet him.”

Donghyuck felt his blood sizzle. If he had to hear about Mark _one more time._ “I'm really tired, I think all just go home.”

Renjun narrowed his eyes, “Are you backing out cause Mark’s gonna be there?”

“A little bit,” Donghyuck murmured. “But i’m also really tired, I swear.”

Renjun relaxed before hugging Donghyuck, “Get some rest, we’ll see you Monday.”

Donghyuck left his friend, waving goodbye. 

His house felt empty when Donghyuck arrived, just like it always did. His mom was always busy at the hospital, taking extra shifts. It wasn’t like he was unfamiliar with cold silence, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t bothering him.

Donghyuck slumped onto his bed, his pillow muffling his scream. He had worked so hard to earn the highlight spot in the showcase. He’d never missed 4th period, and even practiced at a studio near his house.

Donghyuck glanced at his phone. It was 3:30, so he had a solid 3 hours of dancing time. Donghyuck changed faster than he had in his life before locking the door, and making his way to the studio.

Ten was lounged at the front desk when he arrived, reading a magazine.

“Practicing?,” Ten asked.

“Working off some stress.”

“School?”

“A boy,” Donghyuck answered as he signed in.

Ten leaned forward, “Do tell, dear Haechan.”

“This kid moves from Canada, steals my friends, and my spot in the showcase. I’m pissed”

“Sounds like you're jealous.”

Donghyuck snorted, “Are kidd-”

“That, or our dear Haechannie has a crush.”

Donghyuck flung the pen back at Ten, “I do not have a crush.”

The practice room smelled like fresh polish, it made Donghyuck’s nose wrinkle.

Setting down his bag, Donghyuck began to stretch, touching his toes. He had always been more flexible than the other kids in his dance class, and Donghyuck had suspected it was because of his almost religious stretching routine.

The music thrummed through his body as Donghyuck bounced on his toes trying to get a feel for the music. The beat was more on the trap side, zooming through the speakers in the studio.

Donghyuck hit his body to the beat, the music making Donghyuck’s body move without his violation. The thrill that accompanied each move of his body was intoxicating, and Donghyuck couldn’t find it in himself to stop moving.

Donghyuck plopped down on the floor staring at the bright lights of the studio. Sweat had begun to drip down his face. Deciding he wanted to try another song, Donghyuck got up and started all over again.

It was 5:30 when Donghyuck realized he was parched. His throat felt like sandpaper, and every dry swallow made it ache.

Plopping down on the couch in the corner, Donghyuck discovered he had no notifications. The thought only served to make him more depressed as he lounged on the couch.

‘They were probably having so much fun without him’ Donghyuck thought bitterly. If he disappeared, they’d probably never notice. Hell, they might even be happy.

Donghyuck packed up and left the dance studio after saying goodbye to Ten. 

The sky was a miserable grey as he walked home. And with every step that Donghyuck took, he could feel the raindrops become more frequent until he was in the middle of an intense downpour.

The rain soaked through his clothes and his bag, no doubt drenching the homework he had in there.

When Donghyuck arrived home, he stripped off his wet clothes, piling them into the laundry basket before jumping into the shower. Standing under the spray of water, Donghyuck felt so exhausted. It almost felt like too much work to even be standing.

Donghyuck threw on pajamas, and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around the extra pillow he had.

It was then when he was lying in bed, Donghyuck realized. 

He hadn’t eaten since lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we gettin some angst cuz I'm a sucker for making my characters suffer.  
> Also, I've realized that even though I'm a dancer, I suck at writing dancing scenes??? Maybe its because I can't explain it??? I dunno, but they be hard.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3


	3. Freezing butts are no joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, it's me!!!  
> I know the fic is kinda dragging on, but I have to like develop stuff so that when Hyuck does become friends with Mark, it feels earned (i guess????).  
> #wrotethischapterinaday  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and have an amazing day!! <3 <3  
> Love ya'll <3 <3 <3

When Donghyuck woke up, he was cold. Colder than he’d ever been. He tucked the blanket that was laying next to his bed over his body. His mom had walked in, took one look at him and went to get the thermometer.

Donghyuck pressed the call on Renjun’s contact.

“ _Donghyuck?”_

“Hi….uh… I’m gonna be staying home today.”

_“Why?”_

“I got caught in the rain yesterday,” Donghyuck licked his lips. “Got a cold.”

_“Oh Hyuck, that sucks.”_

Donghyuck hummed.

_“Do you need me to come over after school?”_

“You don’t have to, I’ll be fine.”

Renjun tutted, _“I’m coming over right after school. I’ll bring Chenle because he’ll probably miss you.”_

“You do realize that Jisung is gonna come too? Wherever Chenle goes, so does Jisung.”

 _“Fair point,”_ Renjun sighed. _“I gotta go Hyuckie, see you after school.”_

“Bye Injun,” Donghyuck hung up the call.

Shortly, thereafter, his mom entered the room.

“Have you had any food or water this morning?”

Donghyuck shook his head before placing the thermometer under his tongue. The machine beeped, displaying a temperature of 103 degrees.

Donghyuck’s mom sighed before brushing a stray hair out of his eyes. “I won’t be home till late tonight, will you be okay?”

Donghyuck nodded, “Renjun is gonna come over.”

“Good,” His mom stood up from the bed. “I’ll make you some breakfast.”

Donghyuck burrowed back into his covers. 

Everything was going to shit. Mark was stealing his friends. He lost his highlight part in the showcase. And to top it off, he was sick in bed, while auditions for the choir solo were in a mere 2 days.

Donghyuck groaned into his pillow. His luck just kept getting worse. By the rate this was going, he was going to fail school, never find his soulmate, and end up homeless on the streets. 

His mom called for him to eat, and Donghyuck begrudgingly got out of bed. Donghyuck bade his mom farewell as she pressed a kiss to his head, heading to work. 

His breakfast consisted of his mom’s famous sprout soup. It was to date, Donghyuck’s favorite of his mom’s meals. 

After finishing breakfast, Donghyuck made his way back to his bedroom. The warm sheets welcomed Donghyuck, as he felt himself drift off.

  
  


\------------

  
  


Donghyuck awoke to see Renjun and friends scattered around his room.

“Hyukie!!” Jisung and Chenle looked over at Donghyuck to confirm his state of consciousness.

“Why does Renjun call you Hyuck?” Jisung questioned.

“I’ve known Renjun since preschool, it’s just one of his nicknames for me,” Donghyuck answered, sitting up in his bed.

Chenle sprung forward, crushing Donghyuck in a tight hug. While Chenle was busy crushing Donghyuck, the others came to sit on his bed. Renjun sitting on Donghyuck’s foot, specifically to annoy him.

“How was school today?,” Donghyuck questioned.

“Pretty boring,” Renjun answered. “In math we took a quiz.” Renjun glanced at the look on Donghyuck’s face, “No, it isn’t included in the grade.”

Chenle tapped Donghyuck’s knee, “You’re auditioning for a solo in choir??”

“If I can get rid of this fever by Thursday.”

“I can bring my mom’s special soup for you, “ Jisung offered.

Donghyuck’s heart melted. It had taken a while, but Jisung had opened up to them. And Donghyuck couldn’t be happier of his presence. Chenle had always been the youngest in their friend group since Renjun and Donghyuck had met him in 4th grade. With Jisung around, Chenle seemed happier (if that was even possible).

“Ooo, you should,” Chenle commented. “We could come over and eat dinner with you tomorrow.”

Donghyuck glanced towards Renjun, “You could bring over Jeno and Jaemin. We could have a movie night.”

“Hyuckie…… I’m worried about Jeno,” Renjun started. “He’s been distancing himself lately, even Jaemin and Mark can’t get through to him.”

“Have you asked him about it?,” Donghyuck questioned.

Renjun shook his head, “I’ll try tomorrow.”

“Speaking of Mark………” Chenle wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you have a crush on him?”

Donghyuck sputtered, “N-o, no. I hate him.”

“That’s what they always say,” Jisung murmured.

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, “I may be sick, but my limbs are functioning fine.”

“I’m not scared of you!,” Jisung protested, his voice shaky.

Renjun snorted, “Anyways, I’ll ask Jeno and Jaemin, see if they can come over tomorrow.” 

Shoving Chenle and Jisung to the door, Renjun waved goodbye, “We’ll let you rest, call me tomorrow morning!”

Donghyuck peeled back the sheets from his body once the front door closed.

Peering out the window, Donghyuck noticed it had started to snow. It was the type of snow that melted once it hit the ground, but it was still snow.

Donghyuck’s favorite season was summer. Even though the sun scorched his skin, and his shirts always had sweat stains, the warmth of summer made it his favorite season. Winter had always seemed so cold and desolate.

Crashing back into his bed, Donghyuck pulled the covers over his body. Eyeing the snow dancing outside his window, Donghyuck fell asleep.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Thursday came faster than he expected, sleeping most of his fever off.

Last night was a success. Jeno had showed up, and they’d watched _Lady and the Tramp_ (his favorite movie). In all, Donghyuck had never felt happier lounging on the couch with his friends.

He felt moderately better today, though he still had a stuffy nose (but that could be from the cold). The walk to school was freezing, and the snow that had appeared last night was already gone.

Jaemin had met up with Donghyuck at the front of the school, before splitting off to drop stuff at their lockers.

The bell rang, and Donghyuck bid goodbye to Jaemin before heading to choir. The day was slow, and Donghyuck regretted his decision to come to school. But if he wasn’t there for at least half of the day, he couldn’t audition. Mucus was dripping Donghyuck's throat, making it hard to swallow. He was just about to ask to go to the bathroom when the bell rang signaling the start of 1st lunch.

The auditions were during lunch, so Donghyuck would have to eat while he was waiting for his turn.

The auditorium was sparsely filled with kids. Donghyuck spotted Woojin from 1st period, Jongho, a new freshman, and a few others he knew.

Mr. Moon called the first name. Donghyuck watched as a gangly junior stepped onto the stage. She had a mezzo voice that reached the high notes of the solo beautifully.

Donghyuck bit his nails.

The auditions continued, until there were only a few kids left in the auditorium. Donghyuck walked to the stage with shaky legs after Mr. Moon called his name.

Donghyuck stepped towards the mic, the black of the auditorium staring back at him.

“When your ready Haechan,” Mr. Moon reassured.

Swallowing, Donghyuck started singing. His voice started out a little nasally, but that was a given considering he was so congested he couldn't breathe out of his nose.

The song was an emotional piece about unrequited love. It was sung from a woman's perspective. The song could only be sung by those with a higher vocal range, which explained the sparse amount of boys in the auditorium.

Donghyuck couldn’t necessarily relate to the song, seeing as he had never been in love with someone. But the lyrics urged a raw emotion to spring into Donghyuck's voice.

He was so into it, Donghyuck was scared that he’d start crying.

Donghyuck took a deep breath as he reached the crescendo of the song, shocking himself as he hit the high note. Donghyuck stared out into the audience, the echo of his last note bouncing off the walls.

Someone started clapping, and eventually others joined in.

“That was amazing, thank you Haechan,” Mr. Moon commented.

Donghyuck nodded, leaving the stage.

Lunch was almost over, and Donghyuck decided to stay in the auditorium. Yeri stepped onto the stage and Donghyuck watched the performance as he ate his sandwich.

Donghyuck knew that the possibility of him getting the solo was slim. Many seniors had tried out, and Mr. Moon was more likely to give the solo to them because it was their last year.

Donghyuck glanced at his phone. Lunch would be over soon, and he wanted to drop off some books at his locker. Leaving the auditorium, Donghyuck finished off the rest of his lunch.

The bell rang, and Donghyuck headed to his 3rd period.

The day continued just as the first half had. Slow and boring.

In P.E, Donghyuck was put on the same team as Mark for capture the flag. To his surprise (not really), their team won. The dismissal bell rang, and Donghyuck changed out of his P.E clothes.

Though dread chrunned in his stomach, Donghyuck pushed it down and headed to the choir room to see the results for solo.

The board on the wall outside the choir room had a crowd bunched around the piece of paper. Pushing through the crowds, Donghyuck peered to read the name on the paper.

Eyes widening, Donghyuck’s jaw dropped as he read his own name. Donghyuck’s eyes dragged over the paper, as if expecting his name to disappear from the paper.

“Congrats,” Woojin clapped Donghyuck on the shoulder. 

Wendy, noticing Donghyuck, pulled him into a side hug, “You did so good.”

Donghyuck flushed. He knew that he could sing well, but hearing it from _Wendy_ , the queen of choir, he couldn’t help but stutter out a thanks.

Donghyuck approached the door to the choir room, knocking on the door frame. “Mr. Moon?”

Mr. Moon looked up, “Ah, Haechan.”

“I...um..,” Donghyuck licked his lips. “I was wondering why you picked me for the solo?”

Mr. Moon pulled his glasses off his face, folding his hands atop the desk.

“For one Haechan, you have an incredible and unique voice. Secondly, the emotion you displayed during the audition was amazing.”

Mr. Moon leaned back in his chair, continuing,“The piece is an emotional heartbreak, if you don’t sing it with emotion, then it takes away from the song. I thought the way you delivered the song was the best way to give the piece the justice it deserved.”

Donghyuck grinned so wide he thought his lips would split. “Thank you so much Mr. Moon,” quickly bowing, Donghyuck rushed out of the classroom.

Donghyuck practically ran towards the back of the school, a grin alight on his face. When he got there, Renjun, Chenle, and Jaemin were already there.

“INJUN!!,” Donghyuck shouted.

Renjun held up a hand, and Donghyuck noticed the phone placed near his ear. Donghyuck looked at Jaemin.

“He’s calling Mark to see where he is,” Jaemin supplied

“Why?”

“We were gonna hangout with him today. Do you wanna come?,” Chenle answered.

Donghyuck clammed up. Of course, Mark just had to ruin one of the most exciting events of his life. Donghyuck shook his head.

“What were you gonna tell Injun?,” Jaemin questioned.

“Ah….uh….nothing important.”

Jaemin shrugged, “Okay.”

Renjun hung up turning towards Jaemin, “He’s at the front of the school.”

Chenle stepped forward, hugging Donghyuck, “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Donghyuck waited until they were out of sight when the tears began to well up in his eyes.

It felt like no one cared.

No one cared to listen to him.

Fat tears streamed down his face, and Donghyuck slid down the wall of the school, head buried into his knees.

“Haechan?”

Donghyuck’s head shot up, spotting Jeno and Jisung approaching their meet-up spot. “Hey,” Donghyuck croaked out.

Jisung slid down on his right while Jeno crouched in front of him.

“What’s wrong?,” Jeno asked.

More tears sprang from Donghyuck’s eyes, “I….,” Donghyuck gulped breaths of air. “I got the solo.”

Jisung turned towards Donghyuck, “That’s great, Channie.”

“But… uh….I tried to tell Injun….,” Donghyuck swiped away the tears on his cheek. “...and he brushed it off because he was calling Mark.”

Jeno sat down next to Donghyuck, pulling him into a side hug. 

There was something different when Jeno was the one who comforted him. Renjun had a firm tongue that made Donghyuck realize he was being stupid or stubborn. Jaemin and Chenle had always tried to make him laugh, and forget his troubles. But Jeno?

Jeno just let the storm ride out. He let Donghyuck cry, offering his sympathy, never trying to distract him from the problem or scold him. Jisung was similar in the same way. They both let Donghyuck complain and cry, simply wiping the tears when he finished.

“I’m sorry that happened.”

“I just…...it’s just so frustrating,” Donghyuck ranted. “Mark comes in, and immediately is _great_ at everything. Even worse, everyone seems to like him automatically.”

“What makes him so _great_?” Donghyuck spat out.

Jisung placed a hand on Donghyuck’s knee, “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

“I guess… I didn’t want to…... burden anyone.”

Jeno rested his head in Donghyuck’s hair, “You’re never a burden to us Haechan. We love every part of you.”

Jisung nodded in Jeno’s direction, “What he said.”

Donghyuck giggled, “You’re such a weirdo.”

“But it got you to laugh,” Jisung replied.

“Anyways,” Jeno started. “Are you gonna tell Injun?”

“I dunno….I guess I could call him tonight,” Donghyuck turned to look at Jeno. “Speaking of Renjun, what's been going on with you lately?”

“I know I’ve been distant lately…..,”Jeno swallowed. “I’ve….been having some…..family problems.”

“You don’t have to tell us now if you don’t want to,” Jisung commented.

Jeno shook his head, “I...want too.”

“You know my brother?”

“Yeah?,” Donghyuck questioned.

“Yeah,” Jeno licked his lips. “He got into some sketchy stuff, and got in trouble with some cops and a street gang. So, he came running back home and of course, my mom welcomed him with open arms.”

Donghyuck laced his fingers with Jeno’s.

“I’m just…..scared. What if the gang comes looking for Yuta and hurts my mom? I just….don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“I don’t...really know what to tell you,” Donghyuck started. “But we’re here for you if you need help.”

“Thanks, Chan.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Jisung replied.

“You should tell Renjun and Jaemin,” Jisung added. “Then they could help too, when you need it.”

“I was going too…. after the choir showcase.”

Donghyuck hummed, leaning his head on Jisung’s shoulder. “We should probably get out of the cold, otherwise, my butt will freeze off.”

Jisung wrinkled his nose as Donghyuck pulled him up, “That’s a weird picture.”

“It’s your fault for thinking of it like that,” Jeno snorted.

Donghyuck grabbed Jeno and Jisung's hands, swinging them back and forth. 

“Channie?,” Jisung asked.

“Yeah?,” Donghyuck hummed.

“You should give Mark a chance. He’s a really nice guy.”

“I….,” Donghyuck licked his lips. “...realize that I’ve been unfair to him. But, I’m not ready just yet.”

“You could meet him at the choir showcase, he’s coming,” Jeno offered.

Donghyuck sighed, “If you talk to Renjun and Jaemin, I’ll meet Mark _and_ give him a chance.”

Jeno grinned, “Deal.”

Donghyuck knew he might regret giving up his hatred for Mark, but if it helped Jeno’s relationship, he’d do it. Besides, what did he have to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I added angst. Just felt like Jeno wasn't getting enough screen time so I threw in some angst to bring the kids back together.  
> I'm so proud of Hyuck, my baby's goin off, singing songs about unrequited love. (wipes tear) He's so grown up!  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and that it wasn't dragging too much.  
> Love ya'll <3 <3


	4. Lightning is only fun if you like basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back!!  
> I went through like this funk were I was rlly sad and unmotivated. But guess what!!! I'm back now (i think).  
> We got a pov switch up, and lemme tell you smth.  
> I dunno what it is, but it's really hard to write from Mark's pov. I'm just so used to writing as Donghyuck that writing Mark feels wrong.  
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!!!!  
> Love y'alls <3 <3 <3

MEaNwHiLe:

Mark puttered along the road to school. He’d left 30 minutes early, even though the walk to school was only 5 minutes.

The school system here was strange, and Mark was left clueless yesterday as he stared at his schedule. After Jeno had explained the basics, Mark had decided that he would get to school early to check out his B day classes.

Mark kicked a stray rock on the sidewalk. The boy he’d met yesterday was certainly strange. Without even meeting Mark, Haechan had already hated him. It was nonetheless frustrating. 

Mark had always been bugged when someone disliked him. It had always been his thing to be liked well by everyone. But in comes this kid, this kid who hadn’t even had a conversation with him. 

He’d have to ask Jeno about him later.

Mark walked through the hall that led to the cafeteria where he knew Lucas would be.

Lucas had originally approached him on the first day of school, but within seconds of knowing Lucas, Mark felt as if he already knew him. Spotting Lucas, Mark beelined towards the table where Lucas was gushing to his fanclub.

A kid slammed into Mark, knocking him off balance. With a rushed apology the kid sped off, chasing his friend. It took a second, but Mark soon realized the boy who’d slammed into him was Renjun.

“You okay, man?” Lucas questioned.

“Uh, yeah, he just knocked me off balance.”

“DONGHYUCK!!,” Renjun screamed, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

Mark’s head shot up.

Donghyuck?

Peeking under his watch, the mark was still there, with 2 whole characters. Donghyuck. Mark’s head shot around frantically trying to spot the kid Renjun had been chasing. It was to no avail as the hallways had started to fill from kids arriving at school.

“You sure you're okay?,” Lucas asked as he pulled Mark to his feet.

“Do you know Donghyuck?,” Mark questioned.

“I didn’t go to the same middle school as him,” Lucas shrugged. “Besides, I heard he goes by a nickname now.”

Mark hummed, “Do you know his nickname?”

“I’m pretty sure it has something to do with the moon?,” Lucas answered. “But I’m not 100% sure.”

“Wow, Lucas. That totally narrows it down for me,” Mark replied.

“Why do you want to know anyway?”

“He’s my soulmate,” Mark fiddled with his watch, exposing the name to Lucas.

Lucas’s eye widened considerably before he lifted the sleeve of their school uniform to expose his wrist. “Cool! My soulmate’s name is Jungwoo.”

“I’ll help you find Jungwoo if you help me find Donghyuck,” Mark offered.

“I’ll ask around a bit.”

The bell rang, and Mark headed to his first period, eyes scanning the crowds with newfound interest.

His schedule for B days had a rather boring morning, and Mark found himself being pulled through the first two periods.

Yesterday, Mark had sat with Lucas for lunch, but today, Jeno had pulled Mark to his table. The freshman Mark had seen at the diner sat at the table already. 

Jeno gestured to the freshman enthusiastically, “This is Jisung, but Renjun told me that you met yesterday at the diner.”

“Yeah, uhh...it’s nice to see you again,” Mark offered. When Jisung only replied with a nod, Mark turned back towards Jeno. “You didn’t tell me Renjun was your soulmate.”

Jeno blushed, “Well, now that you’ve met one of my soulmates, you need to meet Jaemin. I’m sure you will get along great.”

“Oh, I was wondering, did I do something to offend Haechan?”

“I don’t….think so?,” Jeno answered, brow wrinkling.

Jeno stole one of Jisung’s chips, grinning when Jisung protested, “It takes Haechannie a while to get used to new people, he might just feel threatened.”

“Why would he feel threatened?,” Mark asked as he picked through his salad, searching for any croutons.

“Well, when Jaemin and I realized Renjun was our soulmate, Haechan was very protective of Renjun. And it took him a while to warm up.”

Mark hummed, “I guess...that makes sense.”

“When I first met Haechan, it was him who adopted me. So you could have offended him,” Jisung commented.

“Don't be rude Sungie.”

Jisung shrugged, munching on his chips, “I don’t really like you yet, either. So, maybe it’s not just Haechannie.”

Ouch, that hurt.

When Mark first met Jisung, he had definitely seemed introverted, only coming to life when he was surrounded by friends. Mark assumed he had thick walls that were only down when he was around those that he trusted, and Mark wasn’t one of those yet.

“I understand, but I hope you’ll give me a chance to prove you wrong.”

“If you can get Haechan to like you, I’ll consider it.”

Mark grinned, “Challenge accepted.”

“Ooo, Mark! Are you going to try out for basketball? The season’s coming up,” Jeno questioned.

Mark wrinkled his nose, “Do you play in every sport?”

“I do soccer, basketball, and track,” Jeno listed off his fingers.

“Whoa dude, you must be jacked, “ Mark commented.

Jeno’s lips spread into a smug smile, “You bet I am.”

“Ewww, stop it,” Jisung moaned, covering his face with his hands.

Jeno munched on his sandwich, mouth full of food, “It’s not my fault you’re still a twig.”

“At least I’m taller than you,” Jisung shot back, glaring.

Mark giggled, pieces of salad falling out of his mouth. “That was low.....Oh dude, that was nasty,” Jeno commented, eyeing Mark. Mark shrugged, shoving the last pieces of lettuce into his mouth as the bell rang.

In the third period, Mark learned that there was an upcoming dance showcase, and the best group would get the highlight part. Paring with other sophomores, they easily choreographed a dance to some cool Samurai trap that Yangyang found.

Feeling refreshed, Mark headed to P.E, ready to show off his fitness skills. Mark quickly discovered Lucas as well as a few he knew were in the same period. In honor of basketball tryouts starting, the P.E coach had them play lightning, which was a game that Mark actually succeeded in.

After the game, the coach had decreed that those who got out in the first round had to run laps. Mark was surprised to discover that Haechan was in fact, in his P.E class. And as he jogged around the gym, Haechan was delivering one of the meanest glares Mark had ever seen in his life.

“Yo, Mark, “Lucas whispered. “Did you piss Haechan off?”

“I haven’t even had a conversation with him,” Mark complained.

“Oof, that’s rough,” Lucas replied, patting Mark on the back.

“Yeah, real rough.”

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


Over the course of November, Mark discovered he really enjoyed spending time with Jeno, Jaemin, and Chenle. Originally, Mark had devised that the best way to figure out the mysterious Donghyuck would be to get close to Renjun. But alas, Renjun seemed to share the same opinion on Mark as Haechan.

The diner near the school became a landmark in his days as he spent so much time hanging out there.

Mark had yet to try to befriend Haechan, so Jisung hadn’t tried to communicate with him yet. But, Mark had discovered (thanks to Jaemin) that Haechan had 3rd period dance with him next semester, as well as art first period.

Other than that, the only proof of Haechan’s existence was the heated glares during P.E.

“Mark! Mark!,” Chenle slapped Mark on the arm, pulling him from his thoughts.

“What?”

“So, should I ask out Beomgyu? He already has a soulmate mark, but sometimes people like to date before they meet their soulmates.”

Mark’s brain puttered, “Who’s Beomgyu?”

“Uh...freshman,” Chenle stuck his head above his head. “This tall? He has this really soft silver hair.”

“How do you know how soft his hair is?”

“In my defense, I thought it was a wig the first time I saw his hair.”

Mark wrinkled his face, “That’s so weird Chenle.”

“Markkkk,” Chenle complained. “What do I do?!?!”

Mark leaned back into the booth. Sometimes people liked to date before meeting their soulmates to be ready for when they did meet them. But, Mark wasn’t one of those. Mark had had his fair share of crushes back in middle school, before he’d even gotten his soulmate mark. But, after the small name had appeared on his wrist, Mark vowed he would never date anyone that wasn’t his soulmate.

Often, Johnny would make fun of Mark for his tendency to be a hopeless romantic. But, nonetheless, Johnny agreed to move to South Korea to help find Mark’s soulmate. It was a gamble to move to South Korea. There was no doubt that the name written on his wrist was in Korean (Once Mark realized it was Korean, he’d studied the language with Johnny’s help), but that didn’t mean that his soulmate lived in Korea. But, it was still a good place to start.

To his surprise, Mark had somehow stumbled upon someone named Donghyuck at his school. It may not be _his_ Donghyuck, but it was a start.

“You should go for it,” Mark offered. “It’s a good chance to get more experience.”

“I think I’ll also ask Haechan,” Chenle commented. “Haechan has unusually good romance advice.” Chenle shot up, “Did you know he helped Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun get together?”

“Really?”

Chenle nodded furiously. “Renjun was unsure about having two soulmates, and Haechan helped him work through it,” Chenle leaned in. “The whole thing about having two soulmates is still kinda taboo, and Injun’s parents still aren’t okay about it.”

“That really sucks.”

“Yeah,” Chenle jumped out of the booth, pulling on his backpack. “Do you wanna come with me to Nana’s house? We can play Mario Kart.”

“Sure,” Mark answered, walking out of the diner.

The walk to Jaemin’s house was relatively short, and within a few minutes they had arrived. 

“Chenle? Mark?,”Jaemin answered the door standing only in low hanging sweatpants

“Nana!! You can’t just walk around shirtless!!!,” Chenle squealed, covering his eyes. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes before gesturing for them to come in. 

“I hope you don’t mind that Jeno and Renjun are here,” Jaemin commented.

“You guys were making out!!,” Chenle gasped.

“Why didn’t you tell me, I would’ve put my book down,” Renjun complained from where he was seated on an ugly striped couch, Jeno lounging next to him.

Jaemin snorted before plopping down next to Jeno, “We were watching _Lion King_ , feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

Mark set his backpack near the door before slipping out of his sneakers. Chenle had already taken the chair that was to the left of the couch, which left Mark on the sofa next to Renjun.

They were already at the part in _Lion King_ where Scar was singing “Be Prepared”. Mark and Jeno made eye contact before bursting out into song, belting out the lyrics. Soon, Chenle and Jaemin joined in, Renjun only joining once he saw the bright grins lighting up Jaemin and Jeno’s faces.

Mark grinned. 

He could get used to this.

Once the song had ended, a beat of silence sang through the air before Jeno broke out into a furious storm of giggles. The laughter was contagious, and Mark found his eyes welling up with tears, clutching his stomach.

Renjun was the first to break the storm of laughter, turning his attention to Chenle. “You should audition to be in Keytones, your voice is amazing.”

“You really think so?,” Chenle asked, eyes glimmering.

“Your amazing Lele,” Jeno reassured.

Renjun nodded, “Mr. Moon will love your voice.”

“I’ll ask him on Monday,” Chenle grinned, eyes forming crescents. For a second, Mark swore he was looking at the sun.

Jaemin spinned towards Mark, “Anyways, I heard you rap.”

“Uh...yeah… I did some rapping back home.”

“You should come with Jaemin and I to this big rap thing,” Jeno offered. “We should write a song together.”

Mark’s eyebrows shot up, “You guys rap?”

“It’s a hobby, we usually don’t do anything competitive,” Jaemin shrugged.

Chenle lit up, “You guys totally should.” 

“I can see it,” Jaemin waved his arms dramatically. “The dreamies. A trio of amazing rappers that spit fire.”

“I was eleven,” Renjun complained, swinging a pillow at Jaemin. “And besides, it was a joke anyway. You wouldn’t even know about it if Haechan didn’t tell you.”

“You’re right Injunnie,” Jeno replied. “But he did, and now we’re going to tease you about it forever.”

Renjun whined, now attacking both Jeno and Jaemin with a pillow.

Mark was once again reminded to not mess with Renjun in the future. He surely wouldn’t make it out alive judging by the state the Jeno and Jaemin were in.

Settling back into the couch, Mark felt peaceful. More peaceful than he had in years.

Yep, he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter may feel a bit slow, but I just dont wanna write angst. I felt like I had to do smth fluffy.  
> Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!  
> Love ya'll <3 <3 <3


	5. Strawberry is the superior flavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo it's mee  
> I was feelin inspired today, so I wrote another chapter.  
> Today my dudes, Hyuck and Mark finally meet (even though it's at like the end of the chapter). Ikr, I'm just as excited as you guys are.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3

Donghyuck nibbled on his lips, tearing the skin.

His solo for the choir showcase was three days away, and his voice had begun to crack on the high note.

Frantically, Donghyuck had consulted Renjun, but Renjun had only offered the same solutions he’d already tried. 

Donghyuck bit on his lip, drawing blood.

“Hyuckie?,” Renjun looked over. “You okay?”

Donghyuck slammed his head into his desk, groaning. “I’m not gonna do the solo.”

“What! NO!,” Renjun shouted. The entire class quieted at Renjun’s shout. Renjun waved them off before turning back towards Donghyuck.“You earned that solo, and you’re going to do it.”

“Renjunnie……,” Donghyuck wailed. “I’m going to embarrass myself in front of everyone, my voice won’t stop cracking.”

Renjun reached across the aisle, hitting the back of Donghyuck’s head. “Don’t be stupid! Remember, Mr. Moon chose you for your emotion not for your technique. It’s okay if you make mistakes.”

Donghyuck flipped his head to the side, eyeing Renjun. “You think so?”

“You have a great voice Duckie,” Renjun leaned back into his chair. “You’re going to be amazing, trust me.”

“Also……,” Donghyuck resumed his nibbling. “What about Mark? I promised to meet him after the choir showcase.”

“Donghyuck,” Renjun started. “You guys will get along fine. I’m even starting to like him, whether I want to or not. He’s just a really good person.”

“I may like him, but will he like me?”

“Yah! Stupid head!,” Renjun flicked Donghyuck’s arm. “Of course he will. If I can like you, he will like you.”

Donghyuck snorted, “Yeah, but I didn’t give you the choice to like me. I wouldn’t leave you alone when we were kids, you _had_ to like me.”

“Then, don’t give him a choice to dislike you.”

Donghyuck leaned onto his hand, “I…..guess I’ll try?”

  
Renjun nodded before turning back to the worksheet placed on his desk.

Donghyuck turned back to his own desk, sighing at the swirl of numbers that decorated the piece of paper. Donghyuck gripped his pencil, trying his best to solve the problems. It’s not like he was _terrible_ at math, he just had miscalculations a lot. And sometimes, those miscalculations were big ones.

Oh, what a time to be alive.

  
  
  
  


Math ended with a ring, and Donghyuck headed to lunch with Renjun. A body slammed into him abruptly, and Donghyuck fell to the ground. 

“Duckie!,” Renjun shouted.

Glancing at the person, Donghyuck was surprised to see it was the boy from the diner, Mark. The silence seemed to spread out awkwardly as Mark remained on top of Donghyuck.

Was he completely blind to social cues? If you fall on someone, you apologize and get off of them, not continue to lie on them, staring blankly.

Donghyuck cleared his throat, “Could you get off of me?”

Mark snapped back into focus, realizing he was still atop Donghyuck. “Oh, yeah….sorry.” Mark clambered up from Donghyuck, offering a hand to pull him up. 

Mark rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushing. For a second, Mark almost looked _cute_.

Donghyuck shook his head, turning on his heel to head where Renjun was. “Try not to slam any more people to the ground.”

“Sorry!,” Mark called to Donghyuck’s retreating figure.

Donghyuck scoffed before plopping down at their lunch table. “He’s so _weird_.”

“Who?,” Jaemin looked up from his phone.

“Mark,” Renjun answered, sliding in next to Jaemin.

“What’d he do?” Chenle asked.

“Slammed into me,” Donghyuck answered. “And lied on top Hyuckie for a solid five minutes,” Renjun added.

“It wasn’t five minutes,” Donghyuck protested.

“That is a very Mark thing to do though,” Chenle wrinkled his nose. “He seems super cool on the outside, but once you get to know him, he’s really dorky.”

“Dorky?,” Donghyuck’s brows shot up.

Jaemin nodded, “I noticed that too. He’s kinda shy, and he gets really embarrassed easily.”

“Maybe he has a crush on you, Haechannie,” Chenle said, brow wiggling.

Renjun smirked, leaning onto his hand. “It would explain why he’s so anxious to get on your good side, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck choked, squirting milk out his nose.

“That’s nasty,” Jaemin complained. “You had to do that, right in front of my salad?”

Donghyuck raised a middle finger, before resuming his coughing fit. Chenle sprung forward, patting Donghyuck on the back. Once his airways were clear, Donghyuck rushed to defend himself. “He can’t have a crush on me! He hasn’t even met me yet!”

“In third grade, I had a crush on Hyunjin, and I only knew his name,” Renjun offered.

“That’s different,” Donghyuck argued. “Everyone has a crush on Hyunjin when they first meet him.”

Jaemin nodded, “Fair point.”

Renjun shot towards Jaemin, “How do you know Hyunjin?”

“Who _doesn’t_ know Hyunjin, he’s everywhere,” Chenle answered.

“You know him too?,” Donghyuck asked, brows raised to his hairline.

“Jisung,” Chenle offered.

“Ah,” Donghyuck replied. 

“Anyways,” Jaemin said, turning to Donghyuck. “Did you know Mark raps?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Of course Mark could rap. Because, Mark just _had_ to be great at everything. Especially the things Donghyuck sucked at.

“I invited him to the rap thing.”

“You and Jeno are going competitive?”

Jaemin nodded, “If we can get Mark to rap with us.”

Damn.

Mark really was out there, making the impossible happen.

“I’m happy for you guys,” Donghyuck supplied.

Jaemin visibly lit up, “You're going to go even though Mark is there?”

“I don’t see why a dorky rapper is going to stop me from supporting my friends.”

Jamein sprung up, wrapping Donghyuck into a hug.

When Jaemin retreated from the hug, Donghyuck glanced at his phone, realizing they only had a few minutes left of lunch.

Shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth, Donghyuck gathered his things.

  
  
  


The first stop was Chenle’s locker, because he was the closest to the lunchroom. The bell rang as they were gathered around Chenle’s locker. Students rushed to and from classrooms.

“Did you hear that Lucas is looking for his soulmate?,” Renjun asked.

“I thought he already found them,” Jaemin responded.

Renjun shook his head, “I heard that he scoured the school, looking for a Jungwoo.”

“Why do you think he’s suddenly interested now?,” Donghyuck asked as they made their way through the hall.

Renjun paused before heading into his class, “It probably has something to do with Mark. I heard he’s looking for his soulmate too.” Walking into class, Renjun peeled off from the group.

Chenle soon left, and Donghyuck and Jaemin went into their own classroom.

Donghyuck slid into his desk, eyeing the board. 

“Welcome, I hope you all have a great day so far,” Mrs. Kim called. “Your last assignment of this term is to write a two page poem. The topic doesn't matter. Any questions?”

A student in the first row, Junhee, raised his hand. “It can be any type of poem?”

“That is correct. Any more?” Mrs. Kim glanced around the room before clapping her hands. “Excellent, please start brainstorming a topic right away.”

Donghyuck pulled his notebook out, flopping it onto his desk. After a quick staring contest with the notebook, Donghyuck turned to Jaemin.

“What are you going to do?”

“I dunno, probably something about the seasons changing.”

Donghyuck groaned, collapsing onto his desk. This was going to be a long period.

  
  
  


\-------------

  
  
  


The bright lights that shone on the stage contrasted greatly with the darkness that surrounded Donghyuck backstage.

His palms were slick with sweat, and Donghyuck scrubbed them furiously against the fabric of his pants. He knew that his solo would probably go alright, but that didn't stop the montage of scenarios that flashed through his head at a rapid speed. What if he slipped on his way out, and tripped in front of everyone? What if he forgot the lyrics? What if-

A hand was placed in his shoulder, and Donghyuck glanced to see the owner.

“You’ll be great Haechan,” Soobin reassured.

Donghyuck nodded frantically, hoping that Soobin’s words would stop that heavy pounding of his heart that thumped rhythmically through his chest.

The beginning choir had just finished their third song, and the audience was clapping enthusiastically.

Once the stage was clear, Donghyuck was handed a mic, and sent to the center of the stage.

The black of the audience stared back at him. It wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. It was just like singing to a wall, a wall that was actually filled with people waiting for him to sing.

Donghyuck cursed himself.

The starting beat of the song rang throughout the auditorium, and Donghyuck found himself singing. 

It was a strange experience.

He had practiced this song to death, so much that his mouth knew what to do, and he wasn’t in control of his own actions.

The melancholy tune spread through Donghyuck’s body, and he felt the emotion bleed into his voice as he neared the first chorus. 

Donghyuck dipped into the second verse, the audience no longer there. It was only his voice ringing throughout the silent auditorium. He was in love, in love was someone who would never love him back. Donghyuck understood this rejection, but he could only love the person more. That was the saddest part. The fact that even though they will never return your feelings you can’t help but love them more.

Donghyuck reached the climax of the music, voice cracking slightly. He cringed.

The song rode out in slow waves that rolled slowly onto shore. Donghyuck held the last note even after the music had been ended. Glancing at the audience, it took a beat before the audience started clapping. Faintly, Donghyuck could see the audience stand as they clapped with fervor.

Donghyuck bowed deeply before walking off stage. Back stage, Renjun wrapped him in a tight hug. “You did amazing, Duckie.”

Donghyuck pulled away grinning, “I thought I was gonna shit myself.”

Renjun giggled, “C’mon, we need to get on stage for the Keytones.”

Donghyuck nodded, following behind Woojin.

  
  
  
  


The curtains closed, and Donghyuck rushed off the stage, pulling Renjun with him. A giggle sprang from Donghyuck’s lips as they ran to meet the others. “I can’t believe I just sang in front of a hundred people!,” Donghyuck shouted. “I almost cried in front of a hundred people!”

“I was a bit afraid that you were gonna start crying. You got so emotional,” Renjun commented.

“I just imagined it was me in the situation, and boom, tears.”

Renjun giggled along with Donghyuck.

They reached the others, and Donghyuck barreled into Jisung, squeezing him tightly.

“Haechannie!,” Chenle sprung forward to Donghyuck. “You did so well!! I thought I was gonna cry.”

Jaemin nodded, pulling Donghyuck into a hug. “It’s true.”

Donghyuck giggled, lips pulling into a grin. “I seriously thought I was gonna shit myself.”

“That’s all you have to say?,” Jeno chuckled.

“Ah, Haechannie,” Jaemin called. “You have someone to meet.”

Glancing behind Jeno’s solid frame, Donghyuck saw Mark anxiously step forward.

At that moment, Donghyuck never felt the urge to punch someone stronger than he did then. But, he promised. He promised he would give Mark a chance.

Donghyuck held out a hand, “Hi, I’m Haechan Lee.”

Mark took his hand, a smile lighting up his features. “Mark Lee.”

Chenle slid in between their outstretched hands. “Now that everyone’s met, can we go to the diner? I’m hungry!”

“But you ate at my house?,” Jisung mumbled.

“My stomach is hungry all times of the day,” Chenle proclaimed.

They headed over to the diner, a cold chill breaking through Donghyuck thin jacket. He really should’ve thought to bring a heavier jacket, but he was sweating so much earlier he didn’t want to sweat more because of the heat.

They all slid into a circle booth near the corner of the diner. Somehow Donghyuck had ended up next to Mark? (Donghyuck suspected it was Jeno’s doing)

Mark turned towards Donghyuck, “What are you gonna get?”

“A strawberry milkshake, it’s my favorite flavor.”

“Me too!,” Mark replied with an enthusiastic shout.

Jaemin glared at Donghyuck and Mark, “I don’t understand how you too can stand it.   
Strawberry flavoring is disgusting.”

“At least it’s not boring ole vanilla,” Donghyuck shot back.

“Hey,” Jeno replied. “Vanilla is the best flavor.”

“Uh, no,” Chenle commented. “It’s chocolate.” Jisung and Chenle shared a high-five across the table, giggling like it was an inside joke.

“Why are you laughing,” Jaemin complained. “It wasn’t even funny.”

“It was to us,” Jisung shot back. “You just can’t understand it ‘cause you’re too old.”

“Ooo, burn,” Donghyuck added.

“Hey! You’re older than me, Haechan,” Jaemin defended.

“Maybe in body, but never in spirit, Nana.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes, “You’re on thin ice Haechan.”

Donghycuk leaned away, hiding behind Mark’s back. “You can’t do shit to me! Your arms are too weak!”

Jaemin shot across the table, trying to tickle Donghyuck. But luckily, Donghyuck the nice wall that was Mark’s very muscly back.

How was he so buff? Mark looked like a twig, but had muscles like these the whole time? Wow.

Shaking his head, Donghyuck realized Jaemin had stopped his advances. A quick peek over Mark’s shoulder, and Donghyuck saw that a very concerned Renjun was restraining Jaemin because their milkshakes had arrived. Donghyuck righted himself and popped a straw into his milkshakes, sucking the sweet flavor.

Strawberry hadn’t always been Donghyuck’s favorite flavor. Originally it had been chocolate, but it seemed that once his soulmate mark appeared, the flavor just hadn’t been appealing anymore. So, Donghyuck had tried strawberry, and thus, the saga had begun of Jaemin endlessly hating his preferences. At least he had Mark to shoulder Jaemin’s hate comments.

Mark nudged Donghyuck’s shoulder lightly.

“Hm?,” Donghyuck hummed, mouth full of strawberry.

Mark leaned in so that only Donghyuck could hear him, “I wanted to say that you were amazing today.”

Donghyuck shot Mark a small smile before turning back towards his milkshake.

Mark was definitely a surprise. He was nicer than Donghyuck expected, and he was more shy than he originally came off as.

For a moment, Donghyuck thought that maybe this could turn into something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda brainstormed this chapter like an hour before writing, so I hope it came out okay.  
> Hyuck's solo is loosely based off of "On My Own" from Les Mis. (i was just looking up sad songs, and this was the one that fit best)  
> Oh, and I finally figured out how to embed things in my notes, so yay me!!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned, comment, and kudos!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3


	6. In Which Conditioner Save Donghyuck's Dry-Ass Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo  
> We get some ish domestic MarkHyuck. I'm trying to make this realistic, but I just just excited and write like a shit-ton of fluff.  
> I was thinking that after the whole dance showcase, I might write a christmas special. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I dunno, just a thought.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chap!!!!1  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3 (: 0:

Mark looked at the boy next to him.

It was strange how quickly the switch had flipped. How one minute, Haechan was glaring at him from across the gym, and the next, he was nuzzling into Mark’s back. It truly was bizarre.

It seemed that Mark wasn’t the only one confused by Haechan’s actions, evident by the look on Jisung’s face. But, it seemed like Haechan was naturally touchy, unconsciously always touching people.

Mark wasn’t overly fond of skinship, but he didn’t mind when Haechan pressed his face into Mark’s back. Or, when his hands slid along Mark’s shoulder, slowly pulling away.

Even when Haechan had retreated completely from Mark, he found himself missing the warmth of Haechan’s hands. 

Mark thought back to the choir performance.

He couldn’t deny it, there was something about Haechan that drew people in. He had a charm that drew people close until they were intoxicated with his jingly laugh ringing through the air.

That charm was evident while Haechan was on stage. He didn’t ask you to listen to him, he commanded your attention.

During the performance, Mark found himself leaning closer, trying to get the most of Haechan that he could.

It didn’t help that Haechan was one of the most beautiful people that Mark ever seen, and the warm lights that highlighted the stage only seemed to emphasize Haechan’s beauty.

“Mark?,” Chenle waved a hand in front of Mark’s face. “Earth to Mark.”

“Ah,” Mark eyes snapped back into focus. “What?”

“You’re on the basketball team?,” Renjun questioned.

Mark nodded, “The season doesn’t start till after Christmas though.”

“Isn’t Lucas on the team too?,” Haechan asked after a long slurp of his milkshake.

“Yeah,” Mark traced patterns into the table. “He’s actually the one who convinced me to sign up.”

“I was thinking about doing track in the spring,” Jeno commented. 

“Isn’t Mr. Lee the new coach?,” Jaemin questioned.

“Mr. Lee?,” Chenle wrinkled his nose. “Who’s that?”

“Lee Taeyong. Star track player. He graduated last year,” Renjun ticked off his fingers.

Chenle’s eyes widened, “Ohh, he’s in the same year as my brother.”

“Which one?,” Haechan squinted his eyes.

“Kun,” Chenle answered, before narrowing his eyes. “You do know I only have one brother, right?”

Haechan shrugged, turning his attention to Jisung who had started to speak. “I think I’ll sign up for track.”

“Ah….about time you put those long legs to use,” Haechan grinned. “I fear the day when Jisungie grows taller than the rest of us.”

“My legs aren’t that long,” Jisung protested.

Chenle patted Jisung's shoulder, “A least there’s one tall person in our friend group.”

Mark leaned down to slurp his milkshake, making eye contact with Haechan in the process. Haechan wiggled his eyebrows furiously, gesturing to Chenle and Jisung.

‘What?’ Mark mouthed.

Hacehan mimed his two hands kissing before pointing back at Chenle and Jisung.

Mark shot Hacehan an incredulous look. He thought Chenle and Jisung were into each other?

Mark pondered the thought. Chenle was definitely thought of Jisung as a friend, but upon peering closer at the soft expression on Jisung’s face, Mark guessed that there may be something else there. But, Chenle doesn’t realize it yet.

Mark stored this thought in the bin in his head labeled ‘later’. He’d try to ask Jisung, but the probability of Jisung actually telling him was slim, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Mark slurped the rest of his milkshake.

\-------------------

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck ran the length of the gym with an extra bounce to his step.

Mark had turned out to be a pleasant surprise. 

Later, after their milkshakes, they headed to Chenle’s house (he has the nicest gaming system out of all of them), for a round of Mario Kart.

During the whole ordeal, Mark was like the missing puzzle piece to their group. With Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin in a relationship, that left Donghyuck with the kids. But, the kids tended to gang up on Donghyuck , leaving him all on his own.

Mark added a symmetry to their group. Not only providing a friend for Donghyuck, but also managing to bring the separate parties together.

It was a strange feeling, but Donghyuck embraced it.

Today was the day of the dance showcase, and to say Donghyuck was nervous would be an understatement. He was still a bit upset about Mark’s group taking the highlight, but Donghyuck concluded that he’d ignore that feeling because he promised Jeno that he’d try. And that meant to be civil, which Donghyuck assumed would mean not taking his disappointment out on Mark.

So, Donghyuck decided to push his frustration into energy as he sprinted around the gym as punishment for getting out in dodgeball (again).

As Donghyuck neared the next corner of the gym, he caught Mark’s eye. Willing a smile onto his face, Donghyuck waved shyly back at Mark, hoping his emotions wouldn’t bleed onto his features.

The bell rang furiously throughout the gym, and Donghyuck bolted to the locker rooms. 

As well as being the day of the dance showcase, it was also the last day before winter break.

Running out of the locker room, Donghyuck slammed into Mark, their bodies tumbling to the ground. “We have to stop meeting like this,” Mark commented with a chuckle, pulling Donghyuck up.

“Technically, because I was on top this time, it’s not the same,” Donghyuck point out.

“Are you coming to Jaemin’s after the showcase?” Mark asked, pulling his shirt on.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck answered, shoulder pressed against the locker next to Mark’s. “I’m gonna try to put _Mean Girls_ on before Jeno makes us watch _She's The Man_ again.”

“It’s kinda weird that you guys watch chick flicks,” Mark commented.

“Why? It’s just a movie,” Donghyuck bristled, crossing his arms.

“Back in Canada there’s this stigma about gender roles and shit.”

“Do you…..care about gender roles?,” Donghyuck ventured cautiously.

“Nah, I think they’re shit. Dress and watch whatever you like Channie.”

Donghyuck flushed at the nickname. It was strange that Mark already treated him like a friend when Donghyuck still had Mark labeled as ‘Random Canada Man’ in his head.

Donghyuck cleared his throat. Now was his chance, his chance to get to know Mark better, and make the final judgement. “Do you wanna go grocery shopping with me?”

Mark blinked, “Like….with...your mom?”

“Ah...no.,” Donghyuck cursed internally. Who the hell asks if you want to go grocery shopping with them and their mom. “My mom is working until 10, so she gave me the money to go grocery shopping. And…..I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

“Oh… sure!” Mark replied, pulling his backpack over his shoulders.

Donghyuck pushed open the doors, shooting a text to their group chat informing them of his plans.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Donghyuck turned back towards Mark. “We'll stop at my house real quick, you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Mark answered, shoulder pressing against Donghyuck as they walked up the street to his house.

Donghyuck gestured to his house, “This is me. “Donghyuck bit his lips as he glanced at Mark, “It’s not much but-”

“It’s cute Channie.”

As Donghyuck climbed up the step to the door, he became aware of the loud clicking coming from his left knee, a battle scar from when he had arthritis.

Donghyuck gnawed on his lip, fumbling with his keys.

“Why do your knees click like that?,” Mark questioned.

“Ah,” Donghyuck pried open the door, gesturing for Mark to enter. “I was diagnosed with juvenile arthritis when I was 13, and my joints just never stopped clicking.”

Mark hummed, “My brother’s friend has clicky joints too. Although, I think it’s ‘cause he dances so much.”

“That’ll do it too.”

Donghyuck dropped his backpack near the door, sliding off his shoes. “You can put your stuff there.”

“Oh! Okay.”

Donghyuck headed to his room, “Do you wanna borrow clothes to change into?”

“What?,” Mark stared blankly at him.

“Thought you wouldn’t want to stay in your uniform.”

“Oh….ah...sure.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, shuffling through his closet. Mark was broader and more slim than him, but a pair of sweats and a hoodie would probably work.

Donghyuck tossed the clothes to Mark, stripping off his uniform.

“What!,” Mark cried, covering his eyes. “You could’ve given me a warning.”

Donghyuck snorted, “I don’t care if you see me naked. All of my friends have seen me naked.”

Mark softened, pulling his hands away from his eyes. “You think of me as a friend?”

Ah shit, Donghyuck hadn’t meant to refer to Mark as his friend, but it’d just felt so natural rolling off his tongue. Shrugging, Donghyuck pulled on a pair of jeans. “I …..guess so.”

Mark grinned, “Then Haechannie, I’ll gladly see you naked.” Mark froze, as if he just barely realized what he said.

Donghyuck giggled, pulling his hoodie on. “Just get changed you idiot.”

Mark hurriedly pulled the sweats over his naked legs, flushed all the way to his ears.

After Mark had stress changed, the two headed to the grocery a block away from Donghyuck’s house.

To Donghyuck's luck, they’d gotten a grocery cart with a bad wheel, and the cart kept veering off to the left wherever they tried to push it. Mark had insisted that they could get a new cart, but Donghyuck's pride left them with the only option of sticking with the broken cart.

Donghyuck scanned the variety of baking mixes that filled the shelves, grabbing a few and adding them to the cart.

“Is it someone’s birthday?,” Mark asked.

“My mom, on the 31st.”

“I have to confess,” Mark started. “I don’t know shit about cooking or baking.”

Donghyuck wheeled around, mouth agape. “It’s so easy though.”

Mark shrugged, “Johnny does most of the cooking.”

Donghyuck tutted, patting Mark’s arm.

The two made their way through the store, Donghyuck wheeling to a stop in the hair care aisle.

“Why do you need so much conditioner?,” Mark questioned.

“‘Cause my hair is dry-ass hay at this point,” Donghyuck answered, squatting down to read the label on one of the bottles.

“I think your hair looks pretty soft.”

“Ah, Markie, that’s where you’re wrong,” Donghyuck replied without looking at Mark. “My hair may look kitten soft, but that’s only if I keep up with my conditioner and hair masks.”

“How long have you been dying your hair?”

“I think….since...6th, no, 7th grade?”

“Wow,” Mark commented, squinting at Donghyuck. “How is your hair not falling out?”

“Black magic,” Donghyuck answered, placing the conditioner bottles into the cart.

The check-out line was fairly short. Donghyuck and Mark were soon out of the store, and on their way home.

Mark sighed, dropping the groceries on the counter. “Your conditioner is so heavy.”

Donghyuck peered at Mark. “Aren’t you, like, buff?”

“Only when the stars are in the right position.”

Donghyuck snorted, directing Mark to stocking the fridge. “Didn’t peg you for a star person.”

“I’m not, but you seem like you are.”

Donghyuck bit his lip to stop himself from grinning, “Renjun gave me a tarot card deck when I was 10. To this day, I still have them memorised.”

“Wow. Lemme guess, you can read palms too?”

“You have water hands.”

Mark chuckled, leaning against the counter so their shoulders were brushing. “What does it mean if I have water hands?”

“Means you’re in tune with your emotions, fueled by compassion and imagination. You’re very sensitive and can get stressed very easily,” Donghyuck recited before his brain could process the words.

Mark blinked, “That’s...surprisingly accurate.”

Pushing off the counter, Donghyuck continued putting away groceries. “The palm never lies.”

“What are your hands?”

“Air, “Donghyuck answered, shuffling through the kitchen. “Means I’m curious with great communication skills, and I can often become anxious if I'm bored.”

Mark squinted, “I can see it.”

Donghyuck swatted Mark’s shoulder, a giggle escaping from his lips. “C’mon, help me put these away. We still have a few hours before the showcase, and I’d like to catch up on some of my anime.”

  
  
  


Once the groceries were away in their designated places, Donghyuck flopped onto the couch, patting the spot next to him.

Mark sat down, rather awkwardly Donghyuck might add.

Mark wasn’t at all like Donghyuck had expected.

Donghyuck had expected another Lucas with better english, but instead he got a dorky rapper that made everything awkward.

Pulling up the latest episode, Donghyuck shuffled, curling up next to Mark. “Relax Mark, I won’t scribble on your face with a sharpie if you loosen up a bit.”

“That was strangely specifi-”

Donghyuck put a hand on Mark’s thigh, “Shhh, it’s starting.”

A comfortable silence rang through the air as they caught up on the newest episodes of an anime Donghyuck had started last night.

Against his will, Donghyuck found his eyelids drooping as he battled for consciousness. He still had to figure out if Karasuno was going to win the semi-finals.

Donghyuck dropped his head to Mark's shoulder, succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what're y'all's thoughts????  
> I originally planned to have the dance showcase in this chap, but the grocery store got kinda spread out. oh! and apparently Hyuckie can read palms, and owns a tarot deck??? Like I didn't even know until I was writing it out and I realized that Hyuck probably is that kid.  
> Anyways, I hope Y'alled enjoyed this chappie!!!!  
> Love Y'alls <3 <3 <3 :0


	7. Yo, my armpit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I'm baacck  
> Sorry 'bout not updating.....School's started up again and it really is the bitchiest bitch of all bitches, but, what can ya do???  
> I'll try to update next week, uhhh but I can make any promises (lol)  
> Hope y'all enjoy the chappie!!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3 <3

Donghyuck woke up, which was strange considering he didn’t remember falling asleep. Mark was draped fully over Donghyuck, smushing him into the arm of the couch.

Donghyuck glanced around. Looking to the right, Donghyuck eyed Mark’s face that was pressed into his neck. Low and behold, there was a small puddle of drool smothered on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck groaned, furiously poking Mark. “Mark! Mark!,” Donghyuck stuck his finger in Mark’s armpit.

“GAH!,” Mark flew away from Donghyuck, clutching his armpit defensively. “Wha-why did you poke me?!!”

Donghyuck pointed to the puddle of drool on his shirt, “You drooled.”

Mark wiped his mouth, “Oh, sorry ‘bout that.”

“No problem,” Donghyuck commented, glancing at the clock above the TV. 

“SHIT!!!,” Donghyuck shouted, shooting up from the couch.

“Wha-”

“Mark!,” Donghyuck pointed to the clock. “We have ten minutes 'till the dance showcase.”

“Shit!,” Mark shot up from the couch, darting around the room to collect his stuff.

Donghyuck sprinted to his bedroom, almost slipped as he turned the corner. Grabbing a duffle from his closet, Donghyuck shoved his costume for the showcase as well as a water bottle.

“Mark!,” Donghyuck yelled from the kitchen where he was now grabbing a granola bar. “You ready?!!”

“Yeah!!,” Mark shouted back.

Donghyuck scampered out his front door, Mark stumbling out behind him. In his panic, Donghyuck almost forgot to lock the door before Mark had pointed it out. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck complained. “Why do you walk so sloowww.” Grabbing Mark’s hand Donghyuck pulled him down the street. The two slowly breaking into a run.

They arrived at school 5 minutes before the showcase started.

Donghyuck was in some deep shit.

Hyunjin had wanted him to get there earlier so they could apply his makeup, but since they were 4th performing, the little makeup Hyunjin could do would be very rushed.

“See you later,” Donghyuck said as he squeezed Mark’s hand. 

“Good luck!!,” Mark shouted back as Donghyuck ran to the first practice room.

Inside the practice room there was an incredibly pissed Hyunjin. 

“You said you’d get here 30 minutes early,” Hyunjin checked his watch. “Not five.”

Donghyuck rubbed the back of his neck. “You see-”

“No time,” Hyunjin scolded as he pulled Donghyuck to where their group was warming up. Hyunjin grabbed something from his bag before plopping down in front of Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck sat still as a small brush brushed across his face. “What are yo-”

“Shhh,” Hyunjin murmured. “I’m putting on a lip tint right now.”

Once the fluffy brush had disappeared from his face, Dognhyuck opened his eyes slowly. Hyunjin tilted his face, left then right.

“I suppose it’ll do,” Hyunjin commented. “Go get changed, then come back here and warm up.”

Donghyuck nodded, and headed to the bathroom.

Pulling on the tight fabric, Donghyuck fidgeted with the fabric. It was Felix’s idea to wear the tight black pants, and Hyunjin had insisted that the white blouse would look good with all of their skin tones.

Donghyuck thought he looked like a dollar store version of a kpop idol, but if his team liked it, he’d like it too.

Donghyuck peered closer at his face. Hyunjin had done a good job, shading a dark golden shadow on Donghyuck’s lids, making his eyes appear brighter than they were.

Donghyuck hummed, maybe he should put on makeup more.

Donghyuck left the bathroom, sprinting back to the practice room.

Sliding down next to Jisung, Donghyuck stretched his legs. “Ah Jisungie,” Donghyuck remarked, squishing his cheeks. “You look so mature.”

Jisung swatted Donghyuck’s hands away from his cheeks. “Did you hangout with Mark after school?”

“Uh yeah,” Donghyuck answered, tilting his head.

“Jaemin bet that you two were making out and that’s why you were late.”

Donghyuck sputtered, his cheek flushing a violent shade of red. “I don’t even _like_ him. I’m just tolerating him,” Donghyuck defended.

“You were making out!,” Felix shouted.

“No-no,” Donghyuck protested. “Oh my god! We just accidentally fell asleep.”

Jisung clicked his tongue, “Whatever you say Haechan.”

Donghyuck groaned, hiding his red face behind his hands. How could he go on stage like this now! He was sure that even his ears were red.

Besides, Donghyuck didn’t like Mark. He thought Mark was a decent guy, but that didn’t mean he was ready to share spit with him!

“Ey! Haechan!,” Hyunjin called. “We’re on in 2 minutes. Finish stretching.”

Donghyuck snorted, stretching his arms behind his head. 

To be honest, Donghyuck had been dancing for so long he’d forgotten when he’d started. Dancing felt like breathing for him. 

Of course, Donghyuck had always been more flexible, and naturally light on his toes. But dancing was much more than just that.

Dancing required a level of control, the ability to know the perfect amount of movement to make the right affect. Controlling your movements so that they were as fluid as they were sharp. Making everything look effortless even when you were exhausted. Those were the things that made a dancer.

Donghyuck pushed himself up, bouncing lightly on his toes. Breathing in deeply, Donghyuck slid his foot, pushing his leg into a tondue.

“Hyunjin!!,” Ms. Min said as she poked her head through the door to the practice room. “You should head backstage with your group now.”

Rolling his neck, Donghyuck shook his body out. This is it.

Following Hyunjin, Donghyuck made his way through a dark hallway that led to the left side of the stage. The air had a chilly tinge to it that made goosebumps rise along the exposed skin of Donghyuk’s neck.

Peering through the curtain, Donghyuck faintly recognized the group on stage to be a few juniors he’d seen in the hallways. The dancers sunk into their ending position, a tightly coiled silhouette of struggle, as the last beat of the music rang throughout the air.

Donghyuck laced his finger through Jisung’s, squeezing his hand. Jisung squeezed back, offering Donghyuck a nervous smile.

The group previous to them ran off stage as the audience’s applause shattered throughout the quiet silence that the auditorium had previously been.

Donghyuck rushed onto stage, stretching into position as Jisung joined the spot next to them.

Felix had found the song, only offering it as a suggestion after Ms. Min had vetoed their choice to dance to a popular kpop song. Ms. Min had insisted that they needed to perform an instrumental piece, so Felix had scrounged through some of his old tracks stumbling upon the song.

The song was essentially a journey. There was no way to tell whether the journey would have a negative or positive outcome, but nonetheless, it was a journey.

Donghyuck stretched up as the music started. He started slowly, allowing his body to pull itself up into the air by invisible strings. 

Hyunjin started moving, bending gracefully over to Donghyuck, wrapping him in a strategic embrace before pulling away.

Donghyuck went through the rehearsed motions, allowing his emotion to bleed into his actions. The music picked up a beat, and Jisung joined in with Donghyuck. Now, only Felix remained still, unfazed by Hyunjin’s erratic tempo, and Donghyuck and Jisung’s steady motions.

Jisung and Donghyuck were at a steady pace, slowly building momentum as they climbed the mountain and conquered. Hyunjin was the outlier, a person who didn’t follow the flow, continuing to build his erratic pace before collapsing.

Felix started, pulling Hyunjin into a steady pace. The two tangled, pulling each other over the mount before reaching a peaceful plain.

Jisung moved faster, urging Donghyuck to follow his pace. The two struggled, pushing and pulling until Jisung collapsed.

Donghyuck continued an inconsistent pace. Pulling his body sharply before drawing out the next motion slowly.

He was inconsistent, breaking pace as Jisung joined Hyunjin and Felix’s steady motions.

Donghyuck seemed to come to a realization, joining the others in their steady momentum. But, it was a trick. A ploy to use them to Donghyuck’s own advantage.

Using their strength, Donghyuck pushed himself forward, leaving them behind in the dust. It was harsh Donghyuck realized as he looked back, but he had to climb the mountain. He had to be the first to make it.

Donghyuck reached the peak, grasping the victory and shooting it towards the crowd in bursts of flurrying emotion.

The excitement faded as he noticed the bodies lying at his feet. 

His friends. 

His friend who he’d betrayed to get to the top on his own.

Donghyuck grasped at the victory, willing it to triumph over the disgust he felt over his own actions.

It didn’t work. The guilt bundled up. 

Donghyuck sunk to his knees, head bowed.

Slowly, Felix crept towards Donghyuck, lifting his head before settling into Donghyuck becoming part of him.

Hyunjin rose, pulling Donghyuck to his feet before joining Felix and becoming one with Donghyuck.

Jisung moved, trailing around their figure before brushing a hand against Donghyuck’s cheek as if to wipe the tears. Then, Jisung landed softly, melting, supporting Donghyuck.

Glancing around him, Donghyuck’s eyes lingered upon each person that had supported him, forgave him even after he betrayed them.

Donghyuck stretched, reaching his hand to the sky. He was supported by those who believed in him.

Glancing back behind him again, Donghyuck let a soft smile grace his features before stretching out completely, Felix supporting Donghyuck’s weight as he reached up.

The music ended, the last beat echoing throughout the auditorium. Donghyuck was frozen. Waiting for the first applause to break the silence.

It broke, blazing into Donghyuck’s ears as he rushed off stage once the lights had faded to black.

Donghyuck grinned, slinging an arm around Jisung as they walked back to the practice room.

“Holy shit, we were amazing!,” Felix giggled out.

“I swore I was gonna mess up on the ending sequence,” Hyunjin breathed out, the ghost of a giggle on his breath.

“I thought I was gonna mess up too!,” Donghyuck commented. “That last combo is really scary ‘cause you either flop it or you nail it.”

“You guys wanna go up and watch the rest of the performances?,” Jisung asked, swinging his back over his shoulder.

“Sure,” Donghyuck answered. “I wanna see the highlight group.”

“Oooo,” Felix added. “I heard they were doing something about war.”

Hyujin crinkled his nose as he shoved various pieces of clothing into his bag. “How are they gonna do something ‘bout war?”

Jisung shrugged, holding the door open for them. “Mark told me it was more about honor, and the honor you get from fighting in a war.”

Donghyuck frowned. This was the group that’d taken their spot?

Shaking his head, Donghyuck willed the thought to go away. After all, he had promised to give Mark a chance.

The auditorium was chilly, and for the first time, Donghyuck wished he was wearing something more than the white blouse.

The showcase proceeded slowly until they finally landed on the last dance of the night. 

Mark’s group.

Donghyuck could faintly see the outline of their bodies, clumped together into a unified mass. The music started with a drone that bled into their bodies. Donghyuck watched them come alive with every beat of the music.

Mark tore away from the mass, body moving sharply to the beat. 

It was mesmerising.

Mark broke through the air, leaving no room for negative space. The others were picked off, slowly joining Mark’s furious movements.

Donghyuck leaned closer.

They gathered around, lifting up what Donghyuck assumed to be Yangyang. Yangyang dragged his feet across the stage, seemingly weakened by his previous struggle. The others pushed him along when he started to falter in step.

Yangyang fell, knees buckling. The others wasted no time, dragging him back onto his feet and back into the clump.

San stumbled from the clump, looking lost. 

The clump froze, staring into the audience.

San dragged himself to his feet before breaking into the most intense dance Donghyuck had even seen. Elegant twist of his body paired with sharp elements that Donghyuck could only aspire to have. Donghyuck felt his breath catch as the clump swept up San once again. 

It was a cycle displaying how wars picked up people, and when they returned them, they never really left. They were still there, living the same war over and over.

Lastly, Minho stepped out. The music shifted, the beat slowing as simple notes played over a loud drone.

Minho collapsed, looking like he’d seen the world and had barely lived to tell the tale. They moved slower, movements less sharp, somewhat resembling the fluidity of water.

Minho traced something into the ground as if he was writing his last will. As if he knew he wasn’t going to make it this time.

The clump crept forward, drawing near Minho. Instead of forcing him into their ranks, Minho welcomed them. Accepting his fate.

Now whole, the clump crept solemnly throughout the stage, mourning the losses. They pushed and pulled, settling into the shape they had started in. Interlocked with each other, they seemed like one person. The clump came to a stop, the music fading away, lights dimming

Once the stage had completely faded to black, Donghyuck jumped up, whopping as he slapped his hands together.

As the auditorium started to clear out, Donghyuck and Jisung made their way to their friend group.

His friends exchanged congratulations, Chenle blubbering as he stumbled out the words to express how amazing their dance was.

“It’s okay, Lele,” Donghyuck said, patting Chenle’s shoulder. “I know we’re awesome.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Chenle complained, his face wrinkling.

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep scrunching your face up like that,” Jisung commented, poking Chenle’s cheeks.

“You’re a meanie,” Chenle cried, shoving Jisung into a newly appeared Mark.

“Oh, hey,” Donghyuck said before doing a double take. “Oh my god Mark! You did so good!!”

“You were all like,” Chenle jabbed the air aggressively before turning back to Mark to see if he understood.

“Uh yeah,” Mark answered. “Thanks Lele.”

Mark tugged Donghyuck’s finger. “You did really good too Haechan,” Mark looked down, noticing Donghyuck was still in his blouse. “Aren’t you cold?,” MArk asked, already starting to pull off his hoodie.

Donghyuck waved his hand, “N-”

Mark didn’t let him finish, already pulling the sweater over Donghyuck’s head. “I’ll be fine, I’m still warm from dancing.”

“Oh...uh..are you sure?,” Donghyuck questioned, pulling his arms through the hoodie. It did feel a little weird to wear such a loose blouse under a hoodie, but it was really cold.

“We should probably head to the diner now,” Jeno mentioned.

“You comin’ Chan?,” Jaemin asked. Donghyuck didn’t know how he did it, but somehow Jaemin was one of the most empathetic people Jaemin had met.

“Uh sure, but we can’t stay too long. My mom wants me home before 10.”

Mark draped his arm over Donghyuck, leaning into him. “Well, let’s get going now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause im a dancer, I (naturally) had to have an extensively long dance scene. So congrats, you now have a bunch of over-descriptions and interpretative stuff, yea.  
> I got inspo from this pic of [Jhope](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/cc/e7/e5cce71d472ebd9cab30ca93ce785216.jpg)  
> and I built Donghyuck's around this pic and the song Yuri on Ice from Yuri On Ice!.  
> I'll link the stuff below.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chappie!!!!!  
> Love y'all!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> [Donghyuck](https://open.spotify.com/track/4u4t9R8Iky417ZasENaKXX?si=jikKY3tERNy22Pw-ILHNQQ)  
> [Markie](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4C6SwWY0RCnToENWWl3fC8?si=sCDCOpvhQ9KuDDdS8e7VOQ)


	8. Mean Girls is the queen of chick flics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm tryin to update weekly now, but I'm like not organized enough to have a certain day to update on. Soooooo y'all are gonna get some sporadic updates.  
> Anyways, I honestly kinda forgot this was a soulmate fic so I'll try to add more elements of that later on, but for now, this chappie is pretty much fluff and an internal monolouge.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!!!  
> Love y'all!!!! <3 <3 <3

Donghyuck mucked through the snow, grumbling as his socks got more soaked with each step. The walk to Chenle’s house had never seemed longer as the wind blew straight through Donghyuck’s winter jacket.

They’d originally planned on going to Jeno’s house for the 23rd, because his dad made the best cookies, but after a sudden change of plans, half of Jeno’s extended family was going to stay there. So, they decided that Chenle’s house would be the next best bet because of the huge couch and TV that sat in his living room.

Donghyuck pulled himself up the steps, and reached a frozen hand to knock on the door. 

Donghyuck knocked, his frozen hand barely making a peep. Donghyuck groaned as he remembered that Chenle had a doorbell.

Mentally facepalming, Donghyuck spammed the doorbell with fervor.

The swung open and Donghyuck was met with a flushed Jisung. Peering behind Jisung's shoulders, Donghyuck spotted friends sitting in a circle, knee to knee.

Donghyuck squinted his eyes. “Are you guys having a seance?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, before scooting over to make room for Donghyuck. “It was Renjun’s turn and he dared Jisung to sing _Ring Ding Dong_ by SHINee in his underwear.”

Donghyuck pulled off wet socks, making his way to the laundry room to hang them up. 

Donghyuck then picked his way back to the living room, pulling a blanket from the couch around him, and plopping down between Jaemin and Renjun.

Chenle and Jaemin were in a heated debate, Jeno’s gaze flickering back and forth between the two. Jisung was currently being teased by a merciless Renjun.

To Donghyuck’s surprise, Mark had yet to arrive at Chenle’s. The situation itself was strange because Donghyuck had noticed that Mark had the uncanny habit of always being on time, maybe even a bit early.

Chenle and Jaemin pulled away once Jeno plopped himself between them, forcing them to converse civilly as Jisung joined in the conversation. Renjun, now scrolling through his phone.

Donghyuck leaned over, plopping his chin onto Renjun’s shoulder. He was on instagram, a cake decorating video showing an extensive variety of different frostings.

Donghyuck watched, eyes half open. The video transitioned to another cake, displaying a myriad of sprinkles being pressed artfully into the cake. 

Donghyuck liked cake, it wasn’t bad. But there was always something dry about it. Something about the spongy texture of the cake stuck to the inside of your throat, making it hard to swallow anything else but cake for the next few hours. So yeah, Donghyuck liked cake.

Renjun scrolled down, stopping on a video for Red Velvet’s new comeback. Renjun turned, peering at Donghyuck on his shoulder. “Are you gonna go to their concert in March?”

Donghyuck scrunched his nose. “I dunno,” Donghyuck answered. “I still have to ask my mom. I mean…..I know she’ll pay for it ‘cause I never ask for anything else, but I don’t want her to pay for it.”

“I know what you mean,” Renjun said, turning back to his phone. “You want something, but you’re scared to ask for it ‘cause you don’t wanna be a burden.”

Donghyuck let a soft smile slip onto his face. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant.”

A polite sounding knock penetrated the cozy atmosphere, and Jeno sprung up to answer the door.

The door swung open, revealing a frozen Mark. It seemed impossible, but Mark definitely looked more frozen than Donghyuck had when he arrived.

Renjun quirked a brow up. “How long have you been standing there?”

Mark toed off his shoes, glancing at his watch. “Uhh...maybe...10 minutes? I was knocking for a while, but you guys didn’t hear me.”

“There’s a doorbell,” Chenle stated.

A flush spread across Mark’s frozen cheeks, “Oh...uh, it must’ve been covered up, from the snow?”

Donghyuck eyed Mark’s fidgeting figure. Sighing, Donghyuck scooted over, gesturing for Mark to sit next to him.

The pinched expression on Mark’s face faded as he waded through their circle to plop down next to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck released some of the blanket, pulling it over Mark’s shoulders.

“What’re-,” Mark started.

“You’re cold right?,” Donghyuck said. “Well, I am too. So, we’re going to share this blanket.”

Mark fiddled with the edge of the blanket before pulling over his body and leaning more into Donghyuck.

Oh, this was nice.

Donghyuck tugged Mark over so that he could lean against Renjun while still wrapped in the blanket with Mark. Mark seemed to panic before reclining fully against. Melting in their body heats, Donghyuck rested his chin against Renjun’s shoulder.

Oh, this was _really_ nice.

Donghyuck felt his eyelids start to droop as he watched the mesmerising cake designs on Renjun’s outdated IPhone.

Donghyuck felt something slam into him, jerking him awake.

“You can’t fall asleep now, Haechan!!,” Jaemin shouted as he hurled himself onto Donghyuck and Mark.

“I was just resting my eyes for a minute,” Donghyuck argued.

“I don’t believe ya, fam,” Jaemin answered. “Besides we were just gonna start our movie marathon.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes before looping his arms under Mark’s armpits and around his chest. Mark let himself be dragged, and ultimately pulled by Donghyuck up onto the couch.

Renjun eyed Donghyuck, skeptical, before raising a delicate eyebrow. ‘What,’ Donghyuck mouthed, arms still wrapped around Mark’s chest.

Renjun rolled his eyes, gesturing with a flick of his wrist towards Mark.

Donghyuck looked down at the crown of Mark’s head. It was a particularly strange position to be in, but Donghyuck had always been clingy, so it wasn’t strange for him.

Donghyuck flushed. Mark is probably uncomfortable right now, but he’s too polite to tell Donghyuck to piss off.

Donghyuck shrugged his arms away from Mark’s midsection, noticing the way Mark craned his neck to peek at what Donghyuck was doing behind him. Donghyuck slid out from behind Mark, leaving the blanket draped around Mark's shoulders.

Not sparing a glance to witness Mark’s eyes that bore into his back, Donghyuck plopped down on the other side of the couch as Jeno and Jisung slid in between them. Renjun wedged himself between Donghyuck and the edge of the sofa, making Jisung’s elbow jab Donghyuck sharply in the side.

“Ah, Jisungie!,” Donghyuck complained. “Your elbow is too sharp!” 

Jisung grumbled, throwing his long arms over behind Donghyuck and Renjun’s heads.

Donghyuck could feel the heat of Mark’s eyes resting on his face. Feeling his eyes start to water, Donghyuck forced himself to focus on Chenle who was trying to decide if they should watch _Clueless_ or _Mean Girls_ first.

“We should definitely watch _Clueless_ first ‘cause _Mean Girls_ is some deep shit,” Jaemin offered.

“But if we watch _Mean Girls_ later, we won’t be able to appreciate the outfits as well,” Donghyuck argued.

Jeno tapped his chin, a thoughtful look sewn onto his face. “Hmmm,” Jeno started. “I think…..we should watch _She’s the Man_ first. It’s comedic gold.”

“True, true,” Jisung hummed. “We can get into the deep stuff as the night goes on.”

Donghyuck pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Glancing at Renjun, Donghyuck waited for his answer.

“ _Mean girls_ would definitely be the best pick,” Renjun said, not even looking up from his phone.

Donghyuck smirked triumphantly at Jaemin.

Chenle stood up from the couch, voice reminiscent of a game show host. “But wait, we have yet to hear Mark Lee’s vote.” Chenle thrusted the remote in front of Mark’s mouth like a microphone, “What will it be Mark lee?”

“Oh shit,” Jeno whispered. “That rhymed.”

“Anyways,” Chenle said, turning back to Mark. “What shall we grace our eyes with first?”

“Well, putting all of your opinions into consideration, I’ve decided that we’ll watch _She's the Man_ first.”

Donghyuck groaned, throwing himself onto Jisung. They’d watched _She’s the Man_ consecutively every holiday for as long as they’d been friends, and Donghyuck swore he could recite the script of the movie backwards.

The least he could do would be to get _Mean Girls_ to be the next movie they watched.

That didn’t happen.

In the end, Jaemin had won the most popular vote for _Clueless_ , and now _Mean Girls_ was last in line. Knowing his habit to always be the first asleep, Donghyuck would bet five bucks he’d sleep through the entirety of _Mean Girls_.

Donghyuck burrowed his head into Jisung’s shoulder. It was already dark outside, courtesy of the winter as well as being an hour to midnight.

Glancing at the others on the couch, Donghyuck saw that Jeno was struggling to keep his eyes open, jolting awake as Jaemin would point out a particular outfit he liked. Chenle was talking softly to Mark, only sparing a few glances towards the film. Jisung was almost asleep, legs thrown onto Jeno and Jaemin’s laps. Looking to his other side, Donghyuck glanced at Renjun watching the TV with a lazy look on his face. 

Resigning himself to sleep, Donghyuck lounged against Renjun, letting Renjun loop an arm around Donghyuck, lowering Donghyuck softly into his side.

If anything, Donghyuck would make them watch _Mean Girls_ tomorrow morning.

  
  
  
Donghyuck felt hazy, his mind barely processing as someone nudged him awake. Donghyuck rubbed his eyes, peering at Jeno who was waiting patiently for him to orient himself.

“What time is it?,” Donghyuck murmured.

“Uh...12:30,” Jeno answered, checking his phone.

Donghyuck got up from the couch, stretching his limbs, ignoring the look from Jeno as all his joints popped.

“Renjun, Jaemin, and I are sleeping down here. And, Jisung is sleeping with Chenle. So, that leaves you with Mark in the guest room.”

“Why are you guys sleeping in the guest bedroom?,” Donghyuck questioned.

“We tried-last time, but Renjun kept falling off the bed.”

Donghyuck giggled, dizzily trying to walk up the stairs. “Where’s Mark?,” Donghyuck asked, trying to guess which room was the guest room with mostly all the lights off.

“He’s gettin’ ready for bed,” Jeno steered Donghyuck into what Donghyuck assumed was the guest room. The bathroom connected to the guest room was lit up, and Donghyuck faintly heard Mark’s soft voice humming as he brushed his teeth.

“Chenle said the spare toothbrush you always use is in there, and if you wanna wash your face just use the cleanser in the second drawer.”

Donghyuck nodded limply, wading into the bathroom. Mark was seated on the edge of the bathtub, a neon green toothbrush clutched in his hands.

Donghyuck rifled through the drawer, spotting his purple toothbrush. Mark watched quietly, observing Donghyuck sluggish movements as he scrubbed his teeth.

Mark led Donghyuck away from the sink, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth. Donghyuck drearily followed, heading into back into the bedroom after spitting out the toothpaste.

Donghyuck fumbled with the dufflebag he’d brought, pulling out a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. Yanking off his pants, Donghyuck pulled the warm sweats over his body before replacing his t-shirt as well.

Donghyuck stumbled to the bed, pulling the fluffy comforter over his body.

Donghyuck felt himself drift into the awkward state between sleep and conscious. He felt the bed dip, and Mark climbed under the sheets as well.

Though he was covered by a thick comforter, Donghyuck still felt a chill race through his body.

Cracking his eyes open, Donghyuck patted the bed, searching for Mark. Accidentally hitting him in the chest, Donghyuck wiggled closer to Mark.

Donghyuck circled his arms around Mark before pulling back to look him in the eye. Realizing he couldn't find Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck’s fingers ghosted over Mark’s before reaching his closed eyes.

“Mark?,” Donghyuck asked, watching Mark’s eyes flutter open to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. “Can I hug you while we sleep? It’s really cold.”

Mark hummed, sticking an arm outside the comforter to feel the air. “It is a bit chilly.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, “Is that a yes or-”

Mark grumbled, slinging an arm around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him close. Donghyuck sighed, tucking his head under Mark’s chin. 

“Why are you so warm?,”Mark inquired, question ringing out in the cozy silence of the room.

“I dunno,” Donghyuck slurred, already feeling his eyes droop. “Maybe, it’s ‘cause imma ray of sunshine.”

Mark chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest.

“You certainly-,” Mark’s last word was cut off as Donghyuck drifted into sleep, warmer than he’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo  
> I don't know I'm rushing things with Markhyuck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But like, I'm a pretty clingy person, and as soon as I know that a person is okay with physical contact, I'm like alllll over them. idk, but that's just how I imagine Hyuck.  
> Oooo, lol, i almost forgot that I made Hyuck hate cake. Lmao, sometimes, too much of my personality like bleeds into my writing.  
> Uhhh, just warnin you guys, but imma proabaly bring some angst in soon, so be ready.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!!!  
> Oh yeah, stream Resonance  
> Love y'all <3 <3


	9. Tf is Assination Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooo  
> I'm like actually keeping up the pace, and I'm honestly surprised I've lasted this long. Like usually, I'll have a good pace for the first few chapters, then I'll drop off the face of the earth for like 5 months. Then, I'd come back and try to end the fic on an open-ended note. So, yeah, im suprise.  
> i gotta say, Deja Vu is definitely my favorite track on Resonance, it just has (insert extravagant gesture) such a good melody, and the lyrics they be touchin my soul.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3 <3

Donghyuck couldn’t recall when their limbs had tangled together, when Mark had slung an arm over his waist, pulling him close. But, their sudden proximity made Donghyuck’s heartbeat a little faster.

Donghyuck couldn’t recall when he had become so attuned to Mark’s presence. When he’d let Mark in without the usual caution he showed.

Holding his breath, Donghyuck slipped Mark’s arm off his waist, and climbed out of bed. Shivering, Donghyuck pulled a hoodie over his body.

The house was relatively quiet, the hushed whisper of voices ringing throughout the silent house. 

Donghyuck made his way down the stairs, the sound of his footsteps softened by the fluffy carpet.

Chenle and Jaemin were sitting in the kitchen, cups clutched in their hands. Donghyuck waded into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cupboards before filling it with tea still fresh in the kettle.

“Morning,” Jaemin murmured, taking a sip from his tea. “How was sleeping with Mark? Does he snore?”

Donghyuck shook his head, and clasped the warm beverage closer to his chest. “He was okay, didn’t move an inch,” Donghyuck sipped his tea. “I think I may have started forcefully cuddling him last night.”

“You do tend to do that,” Jaemin responded, a soft chuckle falling from his lips.

Chenle turned towards Donghyuck, fixing his gaze on him. “What do you think of Mark?”

Donghyuck wriggled his toes, wishing he’d put sock on before coming down here. The tile truly was cold on his feet. “He’s a good person-too good of a person. I feel like an asshole for being rude to him.”

“You were a little harsh on him,” Jaemin admitted.

“I know,” Donghyuck murmured. “It’s kinda scary-how well we get along. I feel like we’ve known each other for years. I just...I just don’t wanna mess this up.”

Chenle swung an arm over Donghyuck’s shoulder, squeezing him in a one-armed hug. “It’s okay to mess up Haechan. Just make sure to apologize and learn from your mistakes.”

Jaemin added another spoon of sugar to his tea, the spoon clinking against the side of the cup in the silent kitchen. “Besides, I think Mark is already attached to you. Did you see the puppy look on his face when you sat next to Renjun and Jisung. He looked devastated.”

Donghyuck hummed, downing the rest of his tea in one gulp.

Chenle suddenly seemed wide awake, staring at Donghyuck with wide eyes. “Did you just-did you just drink _all_ of that….in one go? How is your tongue not burning??”

Donghyuck shrugged, “The tea was a little cold.”

Chenle glanced down at the mug in his hands, then squinted at Donghyuck. “What?!!? My tea is so hot it’s burning my hands-through the mug!!”

“Lele,” Jaemin whispered. “People are still sleeping.”

Chenle pouted, resorting to only lightly shoving Donghyuck to the side.

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose, watching a sleepy Renjun and Jeno descend the stairs, Jisung trailing softly after them.

Jaemin sighed, setting his mug on the counter. “Look what you’ve done Chenle, the whole house is officially awake now.”

“Mark is still passed out,” Jisung murmured, making a beeline for the kettle of tea. “I volunteered Haechan to wake him up, I already tried.”

Donghyuck grumbled, slowly making his way up the stairs. Smiling pictures of Chenle’s family lined the walls. At first glance, they would seem like a normal family. But, when you looked closer, you could see the clench to Chenle’s father’s jaw, or the dead light that fuzzed over his mom’s eyes.

Donghyuck toed the bedroom door open, creeping into the dark room. Donghyuck’s eye struggled to adjust to the dark lighting as he eyed Mark’s sleeping form.

Donghyuck slid onto the bed. Mark’s mouth was open, a small trail of drool leaking from his lips. The look wasn’t attractive in the slightest, but Donghyuck felt his chest warm by his sleeping face.

Donghyuck poked a finger into Mark’s soft cheek. It didn’t work, Mark still slept on. Sighing, Donghyuck poked furiously at Mark’s stomach, before moving to his armpit.

Mark shot up with a yell, clutching his armpit defensively. He blinked frantically before focusing on Donghyuck who was sitting in front of him.

“Why do you keep doing that?,” Mark complained, rubbing his armpit.

Donghyuck shrugged, climbing off the bed. “It worked, didn’t it.” Donghyuck pulled open the blinds, the bright light shocking his eyes. “Renjun’s probably gonna make breakfast soon, so come downstairs when you’re ready.”

Donghyuck made his way back downstairs, plopping down on a barstool next to Jisung at the counter.

Donghyuck ruffled Jisung’s sleep mussed hair, only serving to make it look worse. “How’d you sleep?,” Donghyuck questioned, draping his arm over Jisung.

“Really bad,” Jisung answered, leaning more into Donghyuck. “Chenle wouldn’t stop moving, and I’m pretty sure he elbowed me last night too.”

“I didn’t move that much,” Chenle replied, chin jutting out. “My bed is just too small for your long legs.”

“My legs are that long,” Jisung murmured, clutching the mug of tea in his long fingers.

Donghyuck eyed Mark, now stumbling down the stairs like a baby, not used to its legs. Mark really was cute, in a sweet and endearing way.

Sliding into the barstool next to Donghyuck, Mark immediately collapsing onto Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“What’s got you so tired?,” Donghyuck asked.

Mark grumbled, rubbing his face further into Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I don’t usually stay up that late.”

Donghyuck snorted, excepting the plate of steaming eggs from Jeno. “What time do you normally get to bed?”

Mark shoveled eggs into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Probably ‘round ten.” 

“Weak,” Jaemin said. “I only exclusively go to bed after midnight.”

“Well, we can’t all be insomniacs, Jaemin,” Jeno snarked, mouth filled with eggs. Renjun shushed the two, piling more eggs on everyone’s plate.

“Chenle,” Mark called, changing the topic. “I was wondering why your family isn’t home, aren’t you spending Christmas with them?”

The cheery mood plummeted.

Jaemin straightened up, preparing to tell Mark off, when Chenle rested a hand lightly against his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Chenle said. “He’d have figured it out eventually, anyway.”

Mark peered at Chenle, his posture straightening with renewed vigor.

“Uh.. My parents are really busy,” Chenle started. “So, they aren’t home a lot.” Chenle licked his lips, fiddling with Jisung’s fingers from across the counter. “And uh..my parents never really wanted me, but, once my mum realized she was pregnant, she married my dad, even though they didn’t love each other.”

Mark listened attentive, fork now resting on his plate.

“Kun’s dad was engaged to my mom when he was born, but they broke off the engagement shortly after. And then, a few years later, she got pregnant with me.” Chenle swayed softly, still clutching Jisung’s fingers. “They don’t really make it a habit to come home ‘cause they don’t really love each other, and they...uh..don’t really love me.”

Mark’s eyes were wet when he spoke again. “Thank you for telling me, Chenle. It means a lot,” Mark cleared his throat. “If you ever feel lonely, or just don’t wanna be home, my house is open for you.”

Chenle smiled softly, “Thanks Mark.”

Renjun glanced between the two, before starting to stack all the plates together and putting them into the dishwasher.

“You guys wanna watch a movie?,” Jeno asked, lacing his fingers with Jaemin’s.

Donghyuck’s chin jutted out as he stood up. “I think we should watch _Mean Girls_ ‘cause we couldn’t appreciate it fully last night.”

“It was your fault for falling asleep,” Jisung commented.

Donghyuck swatted Jisung’s arm. “You fell asleep too!!”

Jisung stuck out his tongue, before racing Chenle to the sofa. Donghyuck giggled, pulling Mark up from the barstool, and leading him towards the couch.

Donghyuck claimed a spot in the middle of the couch, patting the spot to his left. Mark plopped down (rather ungracefully), before sliding his arm against the back of the couch.

Jeno grabbed the remote first, already shuffling through the recommendation section of Netflix. “You watch some weird stuff, Chenle.”

Chenle glanced up at the TV from where he had been wrestling with Jisung. “Those are the shows I watched with Haechan.”

Jeno squinted at the screen. “What’s _Assassination Classroom_?”

Mark shook his head frantically when Jeno peered back at them. “Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?,” Donghyuck asked, narrowing his eyes at Mark. “ _Assassinnation Classroom_ is an amazing anime!”

Mark eyes widened, and he zoned out for a full two minutes before waving his arms frantically. “Ahh... you see….,” Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course _Assassination Classroom_ is a good anime. You….uh….you just shouldn’t watch it if you’re a newbie to anime.”

Donghyuck relaxed into the couch, nodding along with Mark’s flimsy excuse. “You will be spared this time Mark Lee.” Now fully facing Mark, Donghyuck spoke again. “What type of anime do you like?”

Mark his nose, staring at the ceiling, as if it’d give him the answer. “I like _Your Lie in April_.”

“Ahh, so you like romance anime,” Donghyuck teased, poking Mark’s stomach. “Who knew Mark Lee would be such a romantic! I bet you also worship the whole soulmate idea.”

Mark flushed, folding his arms against his chest. “As a matter of fact, I moved to Korea because my soulmate had a Korean name.”

Jeno let out a low whistle. “Man, Mark, that’s some commitment right there.”

“What’s your soulmate’s name?,” Chenle shouted, pouncing onto Mark.

“I’m not telling you!,” Mark shot back.

“But I wanna help you find them,” Chenle wailed, throwing himself over Mark and Donghyuck’s laps.

“I’ve already found them, but-” Mark answered.

“-What!,” Chenle screeched.

“But, I haven’t found them.”

“Bruh,” Jaemin said from his position on the floor. “Whada even mean by that?”

“Well, I know they’re at our school. But I kinda, can’t find them?”

“Why won’t you let us help?,” Donghyuck asked, running a hand through Chenle’s blond hair.

Mark shrugged, staring at his watch. Donghyuck figured that he must’ve been hiding the name under the watch, and that was the reason why the name had evaded their gazes for so long. Not to mention, Donghyuck had only seen Mark out of their school uniforms a few times, and it wasn't a wonder that he'd never seen his soulmate mark as the sleeves of their uniforms went down to their wrist.

“I guess... I guess I wanna be the person to find them. I wanna be the first person to know who my soulmate is,” Mark answered, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Donghyuck resisted the urge to coo, and looped his arm around Mark’s shoulder. “That makes sense.”

“Anyways,” Chenle shouted, shooting up from Donghyuck’s lap. “I vote we watch _Sixteen Candles_.”

“But _M_ _ean Girls_ ,” Donghyuck protested.

Chenle tutted, shaking his head. “Haechannie, have you forgotten how legendary the outfits in _Sixteen Candles_ were?”

Donghyuck stroked his chin thoughtfully. “You have a point.”

Wasting no time, Jeno pressed play. The opening credit strolled onto the screen with a grand flourish.

Donghyuck relaxed into the warm bodies around him, letting the movies suck him in.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck waded through the frothy snow, sighing as his socks were once again soaked. Renjun beside him, joined in on Donghyuck’s soft noises of complaint. 

“Have I ever told you how much I hate winter,” Donghyuck grumbled.

“Many times, Donghyuck.”

"It's just so….cold, and even worse, you get wet!!!,” Donghyuck wailed. “If Christmas wasn’t in the winter, I’d hibernate until spring.”

“You do realize that it snows in spring, right?,” Renjun pointed out.

“That’s not the point Injunnie!,” Donghyuck replied.

Renjun stopped in his tracks, turning to face Donghyuck. “Are you gonna be okay this Christmas?”

“What do you mean?,” Donghyuck asked, eyes focused on the blinding white snow. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me over break.”

Renjun sighed softly. “You know what I mean, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck kicked over a particularly big mound of snow, refusing to meet Renjun’s soft gaze. “Mom will be home most of the break.”

Renjun stepped forward, lacing his fingers with Donghyuck. “You should talk about it Donghyuck. It’s been a few years, you need to get those emotions off your chest.”

“I’m-I’m not ready,” Donghyuck choked out, voice almost breaking into a sob.

“That’s okay, Hyuckie,” Renjun said gently. “I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, we’re here for you.”

Donghyuck felt tears well in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Renjun, tucking his face into Renjun’s neck. “Thanks Injun.”

Renjun pulled back, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes with a tender look. “That’s what I’m here for, Hyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, whatcha thinkin??  
> I decided to give Donghyuck some tragicness cuz I need conflict from smth. I do admit, I am ruthless when it comes to making tragic backgrounds. So, I tried to soften the blow a bit for this fic cuz it's supposed to be kinda light hearted.  
> i added some more stuff bout soulmate cuz I realized that I'd been neglecting that element of the story. Oh, and if y'all haven't watched 'Assassination Classroom' you totally should, it's rlly good.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!!!!!  
> Love y'alll and have an amazing day by beauties!!!!! <3 <3 <3


	10. Convenience store junk food (ˇ⊖ˇ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'allllll this week been wild tho.  
> For ex, i'm nearing the end of term so i'm switchin classes and my teaches be stressin bout the grades (even tho I have all A's 乁(ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)ㄏ)  
> Oooo and I lost my outline for this fic so now im gonna go off of memory and we'll see how that goes.........  
> Anyways, this chappie y'allll be gettin some Mork POV, and lemme tell ya, I kept writing Donghyuck instead of Haechan but like Mark isn;t supposed to know that Haechan is Donghyuck sooooooo if you find any Donghyucks in the Mark POV pls tell me and I'll fix it.  
> Hope y'all anjoying this chappie!!!!!  
> Love y'all ♡(ŐωŐ人) <3 <3 <3 <3

Donghyuck plugged the plug into the outlet next to his dresser, illuminating the room with the soft glow of fairy lights.

“Those aren’t doing anything,” Chenle pointed out. “It’s still light outside.”

Donghyuck pressed a finger to his lips, hushing Chenle. “Use your imagination, Lele.”

Chenle grumbled, throwing himself onto Jaemin who was parked in Donghyuck’s bean bag chair. Jaemin grunted, but pulled Chenle into his arms anyway. In a way, Donghyuck supposed that they were all just Jaemin’s children.

Donghyuck plopped down on his bed next to Jeno and Jisung. His bed was truly too small for three people.

Mark and Renjun were sitting next to the bean bag, huddled over Mark’s phone. This, sadly, was the most important thing going on right now and Donghyuck was completely bored.

They’d decided to hangout on New Years, and Donghyuck had volunteered his house immediately (only after asking his mom first).

There wasn’t much to do at Donghyuck’s house. Well, there wasn’t much to do at anyone’s house. The only activity that seemed to interest all of them, was either watching an anime or a movie. But sadly, Donghyuck’s mother had forbidden them from watching anything until at least 3 o’clock because she wanted to watch a movie as well, but she didn’t get home until after 2 o’clock.

Donghyuck laid down, draping himself over Jeno. “Haechan” Jeno groaned. “You’re heavy.”

Donghyuck didn’t get up, only snuggled further into Jeno’s fuzzy sweater that Renjun had bought him last christmas. “But you’re so warm,” Donghyuck argued. Wrapping his arms around Jeno, Donghyuck successfully trapped him in place.

“Fine,” Jeno said once he realized Donghyuck would never move. Jeno poked Donghyuck’s cheek. “You better not be getting your gross face oils all over this sweater.”

Donghyuck hummed, lifting his head to peer at Renjun. “You have good taste in fashion,” Donghyuck admitted.

Renjun winked, finally looking up from Mark’s phone. “I always have, you guys just never noticed it,” Renjun replied, a smug grin dancing on his lips.

“Are you sure?,” Jaemin questioned. “Remember that one time you wore that ugly ass beige sweater.”

“It wasn’t tha-,” Renjun protested.

“Oh my god,” Chenle cackled. “Is that the one you wore to Kun’s birthday party?”

“Yes, but-”

Donghyuck clutched his stomach, laughter spilling from his lips. “Ah, Mark, I wished you’d been there to see how-how ugly it was!,” Donghyuck tumbled out in between short bouts of laughter. “It’s this ugly baby shit brown color, and it has all these terrible patches-”

“-I forgot about the patches,” Jeno heaved, eyes welling up from laughing too hard.

“It was like an ugly mosaic,” Chenle interjected, voice coming out breathless. “An ugly mosaic of baby shit brown!”

Donghyuck breathed in deeply, his stomach aching from the intense bout of laughter. Withdrawing himself from Jeno’s warm body, Donghyuck stood up from the bed. “I’m gonna go see what junk food we have.”

“Oo,” Renjun called, jumping over the bodies on the floor. “I’ll come with.”

Donghyuck sifted through the covers, disappointed with the lack of junky carbs. “I swear we had some chips the other day.”

“We ate those when I came over for the Twice comeback,” Renjun replied, a soft chuckle falling from his lips.

Donghyuck frowned, yanking open another cupboard. “Huh, I didn’t realize that.”

“Are you uh,” Renjun started, waiting for Donghyuck to face him. “Or I guess, were you okay over Christmas?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, and turned back towards the cupboard. “I’m fine, Renjun.”

“Okay,” Renjun said softly. “Just remember that if you wanna talk to anyone, I’m here.”

Donghyuck slammed the box of sugar cereal on the counter. A few pieces of cereal scattered over the floor from the unsealed box. “Renjun,” Donghyuck said slowly. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m fine.”

“Donghyuck, it’s okay to not be okay,” Renjun expressed, his voice raising a bit in volume. “It’s only been a year since the accident. I….I think you should talk to someone about it.”

“I am fine, Renjun! I don’t need you or anyone else to help me!,” Donghyuck shouted, the cereal box bending under his grip.

“But you need to talk about it Hyuck!,” Renjun pleaded. “You act like it never happened-hell, we were even friends with Jeno and Jaemin when it happened and they still don’t know.”

Donghyuck breathed in deeply, the anger prickling over his skin like an itchy sweater. “Renjun,” Donghyuck started, voicing edging along the precipe of a meltdown. All it would take is a little push. “I. Don’t. Need. Your. Help,” Donghyuck continued.

Renjun retreated, slipping the crushed box out his fingers and putting it back in it’s rightful place. “I understand,” Renjun said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

The two made their way back to Donghyuck’s room. The silence was awkward and heavy, and the minute Donghyuck stepped into his room, he’d known they heard some of the argument as well.

Donghyuck cleared his throat, rocking on his heels lightly. “I was thinking of going to Nambu Market to get some sweets, does anyone wanna come?”

Jisung groaned, only snuggling further into Donghyuck’s bed. Renjun had made his way next to Jaemin and Chenle, eyes resting on the ground.

“I’ll go,” Mark answered, brushing the imaginary dust off his jeans as he stood up.

Donghyuck and Mark left the house, the cold chill biting against Donghyuck’s cheeks as they made their way to the market a few blocks from Donghyuck’s house.

Donghyuck felt bad for snapping at Renjun, but he was always trying to help Donghyuck. But maybe, Donghyuck didn’t need help.

Donghyuck didn’t need someone to hold his hand and talk him through the five stages of grief. Donghyuck didn’t need someone to tell him what to feel. They were his feelings, and his way of coping, and Renjun just didn't understand.

Donghyuck scoffed, kicking a chunk of ice, sending it skidding across the frozen sidewalk. Of course Renjun didn’t understand. How could he, he’d never lost someone.

“I came here with my brother Johnny,” Mark started, his smooth voice breaking the cold silence. “My parents thought I was stupid for chasing my soulmate,” Mark paused his voice dropping into a bitter tone. “Said they weren’t worth it.”

Mark eyed the new frozen chunk that Donghyuck had started to kick around. “Sometimes, I think I can feel them,” Mark murmured. “People do say that the soulmate connection is more than just the name. They say ….that you can feel them, whether it’s a strong emotion, or if for a second you swear that the ghost of a sentence they said echoes through your ears.”

“I dunno if it’s true, but I thought I’d give it a try,” Mark shrugged, face scrunching up. “But hey, I met you guys. And now, I don’t know if I ever want to leave, even if my soulmate isn’t here.”

Donghyuck stopped walking, looking into Mark’s honest eyes. He was so sincere in every word he said, Donghyuck partially doubted he’d ever heard a sarcastic sentence spill from Mark’s lips. “You’re a sweet guy, Mark,” Donghyuck commented softly. “Your soulmate is really lucky to have you.”

Mark ran a hand through his hair, turning away from Donghyuck’s intense stare. “But that’s the thing. I-I don’t feel the need to find my soulmate anymore, I’m happy to just be with you guys,” Mark confessed, scooping the snow up with the tip of his boot and depositing it into someone’s yard. “I feel content.”

“Before, I always felt a bit on edge, I always had this..this lingering bit of anxiety. But, now I feel so peaceful,” Mark admitted. “I feel like...like as long as I have you guys, I don’t need my soulmate.”

Donghyuck hummed, resuming the walk to the convenience store. “If that’s the way you feel, then I support it,” Donghyuck glanced at his phone. “We should probably hurry though.”

Donghyuck felt relaxed.

Somehow, Mark had made the prickly anger fade from him completely. It was almost as if Mark knew what he was feeling

\---------

By the time they got back to Haechan’s house, Mark was freezing. The heat from the house almost seemed to be too much, and Mark felt like his skin was on fire.  
Haechan had insisted on buying what Mark would call a “lifetime supply” of gummies, but Haechan had assured Mark that it’d be gone within a day.

Mark was concerned.

But, among the copious amount of gummies, they’d gotten a few bags of chips as well as some off-brand sodas.

There was an awkward tension that hung in the air from Renjun and Haechan’s fight. And Mark struggled to relax into Haechan’s soft bed as the two refused to look at eachother (It was mostly Haechan ignoring Renjun while he pined from a distance).

Earlier, Mark had tried to distract Haechan, sensing he hadn’t wanted to talk about the argument yet. It had worked, for a while, but now they were back and Mark swore he could see lasers stem from Renjun’s eyes for how hard he was staring at Haechan.

The tension broke suddenly when Jeno suggested they go downstairs and wait for Haechan’s mom to get home.

Mark dropped onto the couch, Haechan on his left and Jeno on his right. The couch was nowhere as big as Chenle’s, so Jaemin and Renjun were left to sit on the floor.

Hachen immediately leaned into Mark, almost as if he was seeking comfort from the fight with Renjun earlier.

Mark had never really been one for physical contact. It was always a foreign idea because the only person who ever touched him was Johnny, and even those touches were a quick ruffle of his hair.

But, now that Mark had spent enough time around them (specifically Haechan and Jaemin), it felt natural.

When Mark had felt Haechan’s soft fingers gently prod his face, Mark had welcomed the touch. Mark had allowed Haechan to cuddle up to him. It was a strange sensation. But, it felt so good. It felt so good to have someone’s warm skin touching his, to know you weren’t alone.

Mark had pondered this thought over Christmas, almost to the point of obsession. But, the answer was right in front of his face.

He was touch-starved.

Mark was fairly new to Korea, and he couldn’t yet tell if it was custom to share so much skinship, or if it was uniquely Haechan and his friends.

But, whatever the answer was, Mark was happy with them. It felt like the persistent itch had finally been scratched and he was content to finally settle down.

The front door swung open, a middle aged woman pulling off her shoes was unrelenting exhaustion. Jaemin and Renjun greeted the woman with warm voices, Jeno, Chenle, and Jisung joining in.

Haechan sprung up from the couch, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. After breaking from the hug, her eyes scanned over them as if she were taking attendance.

Her eyes finally landed on Mark’s face and her lips spread into a gentle smile. ‘She had kind eyes’ Mark noted. “You must be Mark,” She said, clasping his hand through her chilled ones.

Mark nodded, squeezing back. “It’s nice to meet you Ms. Lee.”

Her laugh jingled through the air, similar to the childlike quality of Haechan’s laugh. “You’re so polite, but there’s no need to address me so formally. Call me Haeun or Mama, whichever you prefer.”

Mark dipped his head again. “Okay Ms-or uh Haeun.”

Ms. Lee released his hand, softly ruffling Jisung’s hair before heading up to her bedroom to take off her scrubs.

Haechan pounced on the remote, announcing that he gets to decide what they watch because it was his house.

“But that’s not fair!,” Jaemin whined, draping himself over Renjun with a pouting expression.

Haechan stuck out his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest. “You fool,” Haechan replied. “You came into my lair expecting me to play by your rules?,” Haechan shook his head incredulously. “You absolute foolue.”

“He has a point though,” Jeno assisted.

Haechan smirked, opening Netflix and making a beeline towards the anime section.

“Ugh fine, I’ll watch anime,” Jaemin groaned. “As long as it’s not ‘Sword Art Online’. That show sucks.”  
Haechan scoffed, turning back to Jaemin with narrowed eyes. “What makes you think I’m a ‘Sword Art Online’ fan?”

“Uh,” Jaemin started. “For one, you have terrible taste. And two, I caught you watching it last year.”

“In my defense, the first like 14 episodes are okay,” Haechan defended. “Besides, I was running out of anime to watch, what else was I supposed to do?”

“I have arrived,” Ms. Lee announced, stepping into the living room in a cozy pair of pajamas.

“Mama,” Haechan called. “Are you okay with watching anime?”

Ms. Lee shrugged, sliding into the chair Mark assumed was her usual spot as all the boys had refused to even touch the chair. “As long as it’s not that awful one with the game, and the swords.”

“Ha!,” Jaemin cried triumphantly. “I told you ‘Sword Art Online’ sucks.”

Haechan rolled his eyes, wedging himself between Mark and Jisung. “I never said it didn’t suck dipshit.”

“Lang-,” Jaemin started, only to be hushed by everyone.

The anime started off with a nerdy protagonist accidentally getting killed and then bonded with a weird rich dude. The plot was exciting, and Mark couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen.

The sky darkened as they headed off to their respective sleeping spots. Ms. Lee had reluctantly ordered a pizza after Haechan had convinced that he couldn’t stop the anime long enough to cook.

Mark trudged his way to Haechan’s bedroom, his eyes drooping as he ambled his way to the bed. He really needed to get better at staying up late if he was going to continue hanging out with Haechan.

A soft giggle broke the silent air. Mark felt something poke his back continuously, reaching dangerously close to his armpit. Mark yelped, springing up.

“What obsession do you have with my armpit?,” Mark questioned Haechan with narrowed eyes.

Haechan shrugged, peeling off his sweater to replace it with another hoodie. “You were taking up the whole bed, and if you haven't noticed, we have to share it tonight.”

Mark changed his clothes as well, settling on a t-shirt and sweats. “We’ll fit if you let me hold you.”

Mark looked after Haechan had gone silent for a long time. Haechan’s face was flaming red in the soft light streaming from the fairy lights.

“What?,” Mark questioned, tilting his head to the side. Was he too forward? Did Haechan not want to cuddle?

Haechan shook his head, climbing into bed next to Mark. “Nothing, I just didn’t expect to phrase it like that.”

Mark blinked. “Like what?”

“Like..like we’re…,” Haechan eyed the dumb grin that slid onto Mark’s face. With a heavy push, Mark tumbled off the twin bed, much to Haechan’s delight.

“Ahhhh,” Mark groaned. “You’re so mean my Haechannie.”

“Shut up and get back up here,” Donghyuck grumbled, opening his arms. “I’m cold.”

Mark grinned, pulling Haechan into his chest. “Are you better now Channie～,” Mark cooed, rubbing his face in Haechan’s soft hair.

“Go to sleep,” Haechan mumbled, arms tightening around Mark.

And this time, Mark listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, whatch y'all thinkin??????  
> I was gonna resolve the conflict, but then I realized i have now other conflict so I figured I'd keep it goin for a while.  
> OOooO, and y'all finally know Donghyuck's Mom's name (cuz she didn't have a name til like 5 mins before I posted this chap). And hopefully, Mark will get the mother figure he'd missing cuz his momma be all the way back in Canada.  
> So, deadass low-key dunno what I'm doing, but I hope you like it!!!!!!!  
> Love y'allll <3 <3 <3 (✿╹◡╹)


	11. Now I'm lyin on the cold, hard ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {did y'all get the reference in the chappie title???(・ω<) (・ω<) (・ω<)}  
> Heyo, this chappie is definitely not my top-tier writing, but what can you say when you write a chapter in a day ✌️.  
> Sorry bout not updating earlier, I just got rlly caught up with school cause im starting a new term and I had to get all my stuff in on time.  
> TW: Violence, Slight panic attack, drugs, slight mention of homophobic slur  
> From 'The door to the bathroom creaked open.' and ending at 'The bell rang,'  
> This chappie's pretty sad, and I feel rlly bad for doing this to Hyuck.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoye this chappie!!!  
> Love y'all!!! <3 <3 <3 Stay safeee!!!!

Donghyuck peered at the slideshow on his laptop, wincing at the bright light from his screen. The other kids in the class had demanded that light be turned off so they could focus, but Donghyuck swore he could see Jaewoon sleeping on the next table over.

Mark was absent today, and Donghyuck was _bored_.

After winter break, P.E had ended, and Donghyuck had switched to a general arts class. Much to his surprise, Donghyuck had soon realized that along with Art class, he now also had Dance 3rd period with Mark.

Usually, Donghyuck and Mark would mess around the whole period, reveling in the carefree atmosphere of the art room. But, on one of the most boring days in art, Mark had apparently decided to not show up.

The situation was extremely shitty.

Donghyuck glared at the small paragraph he’d written about Leonardo Da Vinci. It was hard enough to do art when you couldn't even draw, but it was even harder when you had to do research art (especially when they’d already been dead for 500 years).

Donghyuck let his gaze wander to the frozen landscape outside the art room. The snow had started to pile on after Christmas, making Donghyuck especially miserable.

Donghyuck hated winter with passion. Sure, it was nice to cuddle with people in the winter, but that was the only appealing thing about it. 

This winter seemed like it’s be harder than the previous ones.

Donghyuck felt his throat tighten. He gripped the edges of the table harder, eyes staring at the storm bubbling outside.

Sometimes, he found his mind wandering. Sometimes, he thought about it.

But the thought was immediately extinguished. How dare he reminisce about the bad when they would rather be remembered in a happy light?

He was too selfish. He always was. Taking but never giving.

Donghyuck’s hand shot into the air, startling the girl next to him with his spontaneous movement.

“May I go to the bathroom?”

“Yes, but,” Ms. Gwon jerked her head to the hall pass. “Take the hall pass with you.”

Donghyuck practically bolted from his seat, speed-walking to the restroom that next to the furnace room. It was almost always empty.

The bathroom was next to a creepy staircase that led to the third floor, and it was no wonder why the bathroom was deserted.

Donghyuck glared at the shitty graffiti littering the stall as he plopped down onto the closed toilet lid. Couldn’t people at least attempt to spell when you were writing on something that could be seen by all the public.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Donghyuck resisted a sob that threatened to climb up his throat.

Donghyuck held his breath, rocking back and forth. Releasing his breath, Donghyuck counted to five, breathing in.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. Donghyuck froze for a moment, watching two pairs of feet walk past the stall he was in.

A clicking sound echoed through the bathroom before the faint stench of weed wafted through the air. Donghyuck covered his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.

The bathroom was almost unbearably hot, and Donghyuck regretted wearing a hoodie under his school uniform.

The feet shuffled closer to Donghyuck’s stall. Donghyuck drew his feet up onto the toilet. 

“Almost thought Ms. Jeong was gonna catch us this time,” a low voice said.

The other person snorted. “Ms. Jeong wouldn’t even notice if the school was on fire,” the person replied with a throaty chuckle. 

The first person hummed, moving to lean against the stall next to Donghyuck. “Is this your last batch?”

“Yeah,” The second person answered. “I’m probably gonna get some more from Woojin tomorrow.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. 

Woojin?

In his momentary surprise, Donghyuck’s foot slipped off the toilet seat, hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

“Ah,” the first person murmured. “Seems as if we have a problem that needs taking care off.”

Donghyuck knew that the probability of him leaving this bathroom alive was slim. The consequences for having drugs on school property was enough to be expelled. So, Donghyuck figured they would murder him, chop him into pieces, and flush him down the toilet, before letting him leave the bathroom with information about their illicit activities.

Resigning to his fate, Donghyuck opened the door slowly and made a beeline to the sink.

The water was freezing as it hit his hands, and Donghyuck took this opportunity to glance up at the mirror.

Two people leant against the stalls, one of which had a particularly nasty grin on his face. Donghyuck fainty recognized them, recalling that they were in a few classes with him in middle school.

Donghyuck liked to imagine that middle school had never happened. It was one of the worst times in his life.

“Ah,” the second person-Jiwon tutted. “Looks like our eavesdropper is the neighborhood queer, Donghyuckie.”

Donghyuck froze. He hadn’t heard his birth name from any one other than his mom or Renjun in so long. 

Brushing his wet hands on his jeans, Donghyuck headed to the door, only to be stopped in his tracks by the first person- Moosung. 

“I think we need to have a little talk, Hyuckie,” Moosung taunted through a thick smirk. 

Donghyuck held up his hands, backing away from Moosung. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Donghyuck continued to back up, freezing up when he felt a warm breath on his neck. Spinning around, Donghyuck was face to face with Jiwon. He was cornered.

“You know that’s not enough, Hyuck,” Jiwon replied.

Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut, his finger gripping the fabric of his hoodie. “Don’t call me that.”

“Oh right,” Moosung drawled. “You go by a little nickname now. What was it? Haeun?”

Jiwon hummed. “Wasn’t it Haeyoon?”

“Haechan,” Donghyuck gritted out. “My name is Haechan.”

“See, that’s your problem Hyuckie,” Moosung mocked. “Do you think we care if you change your name?”

Donghyuck shrunk under Moosung vindictive eyes. It felt like a wakeup call. A reminder that in this world, Donghyuck would always be an outsider.

Jiwon glanced at his phone. “We should hurry up. We still need to meet Woojin after school.”

Moosung stepped back, before rushing forward, his fist slamming into Donghyuck’s nose. Blood gushed out of his nose staining his hoodie.

Moosung flexed his finger before going back in, delivering a sharp punch, effectively hitting Donghyuck’s cheekbone.

This time, Donghyuck felt himself fall backwards from the hit, landing on the floor with a thump.

Feet slammed into his stomach, knocking the breath from Donghyuck’s chest. Jiwon crouched down, gazing lingering at Donghyuck's teary eyes. “You’re so pathetic.”

Donghyuck let out a strangled sob once the bathroom door swung closed, the two leaving the scent of weed behind.

Curling into himself, Donghyuck winced at the movement. The bathroom tile felt cold against his cheek, and Donghyuck felt faintly disgusted at the thought of what had touched these floors. But, the thought was quickly overtaken as pain pulsed through his stomach again.

The bell rang, and Donghyuck listened for the telltale slam of lockers as people left the school.

Once the noise of the crowds had gone down a bit, Donghyuck pushed himself up from the floor, going through movement with mechanical precision.

Before leaving the bathroom, Donghyuck grabbed a few paper towels, pressing them to his nose as he stepped out of the bathroom.

How long had he been in the bathroom? It had felt like hours, but a quick glance to his phone told him it’d only been 10 minutes.

Donghyuck had gained a few odd looks in the hallways as he made his way back to art. 

Ms. Gwon was seated at her desk, eyes flicking up to Donghyuck once he entered the classroom. “Oh, Haechan,” Ms. Gwon greeted, peering closer at Donghyuck’s face. “What happened?”

“Bloody nose,” Donghyuck supplied, hoping his cheek hadn’t started to bruise yet. 

“Make sure to stay hydrated, “Ms. Gwon offered. “Humidifiers always help with bloody noses.”

Donghyuck nodded, packing his stuff up, before waving goodbye as he exited the classroom. He didn’t want to meet up with Jaemin and Chenle. He didn’t want to have to explain why his nose had broken and he had a new bruise on his cheek.

The walk home was silent, almost too quiet. 

Donghyuck was so used to the constant chatter of Chenle and Jaemin, accompanied by a few quips from Renjun. And maybe, even a chuckle from Jisung and Jeno.

Donghyuck didn’t want to be alone. Being alone meant he was left to his thoughts, and god knows what happens when Donghyuck finally listens to his mind.

Donghyuck almost turned back around, ready to make his way to Renjun’s house before he remembered that Renjun had had a doctor's appointment today.

Trudging up the stairs to his bedroom, Donghyuck peeled off his clothes, throwing the bloody hoodie into the sink.

Glancing in the mirror, Donghyuck noticed that the hit to his cheek had started to swell, making it hard to see out of his left eye. His nose looked fine- save for the dried blood that was spread all over the lower half of his face.

Donghyuck lifted his shirt, eyeing the skin that had started to swell. Donghyuck poked it lightly, hissing as the pain grew again.

He felt sick.

Shooting down to the toilet, Donghyuck made it in time to heave up his lunch, gagging on the acidic taste.

Flushing the toilet, Donghyuck made his way back to the sink to scrub the blood off his sweater.

Once he had thrown his now-wet sweater into the laundry bin, and swallowed a painkiller, Donghyuck flopped onto his bed, pulling a blanket up to his chin.

In the top-tier collection of Donghyuck’s shittiest days, today had to be within the top 5. 

The medicine kicked in, and Donghyuck felt himself start to drift off as he was momentarily spared from the pain.

  
  
  
The brush of a hand against his bangs made Donghyuck wake up from a restless sleep. Donghyuck eyed Mark’s concerned gaze as he peered at the bruise on Donghyuck’s cheek.

“How did you get in here?,” Donghyuck croaked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Renjun told me there was a key under the welcome mat.”

“Why weren’t you at school?”

Mark continued playing with Donghyuck’s hair when he answered. “My mom came to visit,” Mark answered. “Chenle called me, ‘said he was worried ‘cause you weren’t at the meeting spot. Told him I’d check if you were at your house.”

Donghyuck turned away from Mark’s curious eyes, instead focusing on the steady snow that came down from the grey sky.

“What happened Haechan?”

“Nothing, I just wasn’t feeling well,” Donghyuck replied, his words clipped.

Mark brushed a finger against the bruise on Donghyuck’s cheekbone. “Who did this to you?”

“It was my fault,” Donghyuck rushed out. “I was the one who provoked them.”

Mark shifted on the bed, causing a whimper to slide out of Donghyuck’s lips from the sudden movement.

Mark’s eyes were alight with something Donghyuck didn’t recognize. “Did they hurt you anywhere else?”

Donghyuck shook his head, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he attempted to hide the bruise from Mark.

Mark pried Donghyuck’s arms away gently, lifting his shirt. A soft gasp escaped from Mark. “Haechan.”

Donghyuck turned away from Mark. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I asked Jaemin,” Mark commented. “I asked him first thing when I saw that bruise on your cheek. You know how Jaemin is, no piece of gossip escapes from him, and he hadn’t heard of a fight today.”

Mark placed a warm palm against Donghyuck’s folded arms. “What happened, Channie?”

The dam broke. Donghyuck felt hot tears spill from his eyes, as a sob broke from his throat.

Mark lifted Donghyuck into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck.

“He’s gone,” Donghyuck blubbered. “He’s-he’s gone...and-and it’s all my fault.”

Mark rocked Donghyuck softly, the action bringing some comfort to Donghyuck as he cried harder.

“It’s all my fault,” Donghyuck bawled, finger’s fisting the fabric of Mark’s sweater that was now soaked with tears.

The tears subsided, each wave calming Donghyuck down until he felt numb. 

Mechanically, Donghyuck allowed Mark to pull them both under the covers. Donghyuck felt limp as Mark pulled Donghyuck to his chest, careful to not aggravate his stomach.

Mark’s chest was safe, and warm. And for a second, Donghyuck though everything might be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hope it wasn't shitty.  
> I rlly wanna write a Scum Villian fic (specially cuz I had this awesome dream and it gave me inspo), but like, if I start that, I'll never finish this. And i figured I should probably properly finish a fic cuz I've never done that before.  
> Also, I hope I did justice to Hyuck's feelings cuz I figured that he'd bee kinda in shock rn. Plus, sometimes after something scary or traumatizing happens, you might just feel numb, and I figured that Hyuck might feel like that.  
> anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!!!  
> Love y'all!!! <3 <3 <3 Stay safe!!!!!


	12. When your heat stops working (ー∀ー；)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwellllooooooo, its moi  
> I wrote the 1st half of this chapter on the same day I finished the previous chapter, and then I proceeded to procrastinate the 2nd half of this chapter till now. But what can I say, it be a rough week.  
> I legit listening to this [song](https://youtu.be/H0_HrmPljVU) on repeat while writing this chapter, it just like fits the vibe ya know?  
> Just a warnin, this chappie is kinda depressin if ya know what I mean, and I recommend reading it with this thought in mind.  
> Anyways, hope y'allst have an amazing day, stay safe!!!!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3 ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

The room was dark, and it was evident that they’d slept through dinner. Though, Donghyuck wasn’t sure what time it was.

  
Donghyuck traced small shapes over Mark’s chest while he slept. The mindless action soothed his emotions, dulling them down till he was sure he couldn’t feel a thing.

Mark shifted, pulling an arm away from Donghyuck to rub his eyes. Mark yawned softly, his jaw clicking. 

Turning to Donghyuck, Mark raised a hand to check if Donghyuck was asleep. His calloused hands brushed softly over Donghyuck’s face. Finally opening his eyes, Mark met Donghyuck’s sleepy gaze.

Mark’s eyes were dark, somehow glinting in the dark room.

Donghyuck had never shied away from crowds. But, that didn’t mean he was always comfortable with the attention. Sometimes, the attention felt suffocating. But, Mark’s eyes locked with his gave him a strange sense of security, as if Mark had wrapped him in a warm blanket, keeping him safe from the world.

“You hungry?” Mark murmured, his hand coming up to rest on Donghyuck’s cheek as he looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“Not really,” Donghyuck rasped.

Mark hummed, his hand now running the length of Donghyuck’s arm. “You should still eat something. Even if it’s toast.”

“As long as you cook,” Donghyuck answered, easing himself into a sitting position, looking back down at Mark who was still laying down. 

Mark snorted, finally getting out of bed. “Channie,” Mark started, pulling a sweater over his head. “You know I’m a shitty cook.”

Donghyuck let himself be pulled out of bed by Mark. “I know,” Donghyuck answered softly. “But you can just make ramen-or something.”

Mark sighed, linking his fingers with Donghyuck as they walked to the kitchen.

  
  
  
Two passable bowls of instant noodles sat at the table, looking impressively mediocre.

Donghyuck poked the noodles with a chopstick. “How do you mess up instant noodles? You legit just put it in the microwave.”

Donghyuck looked up from the noodles, meeting Mark’s dead eyes. “I told ya Haechan, I’m a shit cook.”

“I didn’t think you were this _bad_ ,” Donghyuck groaned as he shoveled noodles into his mouth.

“But you’re eating it anyway,” Mark pointed out through a mouth jam-packed with noodles.

Donghyuck sighed, finishing the rest of the noodles before setting down the chopstick with clatter. “You wanna watch some anime?”

Mark glanced back to Donghyuck’s bedroom before chewing thoughtfully on his noodles.

“We can watch anime if you let me look at your stomach.”

Donghyuck squinted his eyes before straightening up and nodding tentatively. It’s not like Mark would be able to tell what happened by the wounds, right?

Mark slurped the rest of his noodles down before getting up to put the bowls in the dishwasher.

Donghyuck sat down on the toilet, his hands wrung together as Mark sifted through the first-aid supplies.

“Can you take off your shirt?”

Donghyuck nodded, pulling the long sleeve over his head. The tight cuff of his shirt snagging on the various bracelets that covered his right wrist.

It had been Renjun’s idea to hide the soulmate mark.

Donghyuck had always been self conscious that people would treat him differently if they knew his soulmate’s name. It had always been a fear that others would know who Donghyuck’s soulmate was before he did. The thought always made him feel like he was the one left out of the joke.

Besides, the soulmate mark felt personal. It felt like a secret that only he and his soulmate should know. And, of course Renjun and his mom knew, but that had only happened because they’d been present when the mark had appeared on his wrist.

So, Donghyuck hid his soulmate mark. To the point where most people thought he didn’t have a mark.

Mark’s eyes trailed over the swelling flesh, something dark in his eyes. He looked angry- no, furious.

Mark squeezed some ointment in his hands, gently rubbing the area on his chest that was bruised. Mark scanned up his body, searching for any more wounds, his eyes landing on Donghyuck’s face.

Cupping Donghyuck’s face softly, Mark tilted his head, surveying the bruise on his cheek. “You have some torn skin on your cheek so I’m gonna have to bandage that.”

Donghyuck hummed, letting Mark brush the ointment into his skin before bandaging his cheek with gauze.

“Did you get hit anywhere else?,” Mark questioned, sitting back on his heels to check his work.

“I didn’t get hit-”

“Haechan,” Mark said firmly. “I’m not stupid, there’s no way that you could’ve done this to yourself.” Breathing in deeply, Mark's eyes softened as he looked at Donghyuck. “I know you’re not ready to tell me yet, I’ll respect that. But, I’m here when you want to tell me.”

Donghyuck swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “Only my chest and my face,” Donghyuck murmured, staring down at his wringing hands.

Putting away the first-aid, Mark pulled Donghyuck up from the toilet seat, and back to Donghyuck’s bedroom.

The laptop was propped on Mark’s lap. He was steadying with one hand, and the other still linked with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck fiddled with Mark fingers, no longer paying attention to the anime playing on his laptop.

Mark always wore a watch. Donghyuck had never seen him take it off, not even after he took a shower at Jaemin’s house during a sleepover.

Donghyuck had suspected that Mark had been using the watch to hide his soulmate mark. And, a thrill had risen through Donghyuck at the fact that maybe Mark was like him. Maybe his soulmate mark was as personal to him as Donghyuck’s was to his.

It was scary how much Mark seemed to understand him, it was almost as if they were meant to meet. Meant to be friends. 

Donghyuck almost tugged the watch from Mark’s wrist, curious to see the name lying under it. But his curiosity was squashed when he realized that he wanted Mark to tell him the name of his soulmate. He wanted Mark to trust him enough to tell Donghyuck the name he had on his wrist.

Sometimes, Donghyuck could feel Mark emotions, almost as if they were the emotions that Donghyuck felt. It was terrifying that he could feel the disappointment, and guilt rise off of Mark’s shoulders as Donghyuck played with his fingers.

Mark was disappointed, probably because Donghyuck wouldn’t tell him what happened. But, the guilt was strange. What did Mark have to feel guilty for?

  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck received a few stares in the hallway, specifically targeted towards the patch of gauze on his cheek. But, these stares drifted away as he walked past.

At lunch, Jaemin and Renjun had been particularly persistent, demanding to know what had happened. Luckily, Mark had swooped in, easily distracting them from Donghyuck’s evident wounds. But, Renjun’s gaze still lingered, mouthing ‘We need to talk’.

Donghyuck nodded softly before whispering softly, “After school.”

The day seemed to tick by through a melancholy lens. Donghyuck felt more subdued, almost as if someone had turned down the brightness.

Donghyuck found himself in art, fingers laced with Mark who sat next to him. There was a soft chatter bouncing around the room.

The laptop in front of him was opened to the slideshow he started working on yesterday. Donghyuck glowered at the paragraph he’d written about Leonardo Da Vinci.

Donghyuck glanced down at his hand, still linked with Mark’s. Mark was somehow typing with his left hand, refusing to let go of Donghyuck. Donghyuck couldn’t remember when his hands had linked with Mark, nonetheless how he actually got to art.

“You can let go of my hand,” Donghyuck murmured, causing Mark to jump out of his seat.

Mark tried to rub the back of his neck before realizing their hands were still connected. “It’s fine, Channie. I’m managing with just my left.”

Donghyuck sighed, turning back to face his powerpoint.

  
  
  
  


Renjun sat patiently on Donghyuck’s bed, Mark awkwardly tense while sitting in his bean bag chair.

Mark cleared his throat. “I don’t have to be here if you don’t want me too.”

“Why is he here anyways?” Renjun questioned, shooting a look towards Mark.

“Well,” Donghyuck started. “He was with me after the whole thing happened, and I figured I’d tell him ‘bout dad while we’re at it.”

“But you still have to tell everyone else, why don’t you do it later?,” Renjun probed, shifting on Donghyuck’s bed.

Donghyuck fiddled with the edge of a decorative pillow. “I also kinda had a meltdown ‘bout dad while Mark was here.”

Renjun hummed, his hand reaching up to play with Donghyuck’s hair as he rested in Renjun’s lap. “You wanna talk about yesterday first?,” Renjun asked softly.

Nodding, Donghyuck pulled the pillow closer to his chest. “Went to the bathroom during art. And uh… I went to the abandoned one-ya know, next to the furnace room.”

“-Isn’t that one haunted?,” Mark wondered.

“Not the point Mark,” Renjun cut in before resuming to run his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair.

“I went there to calm down, and Moosung and Jiwon came in to smoke a joint,” Donghyuck stated, his eyes focusing on the hair clip that laid haphazardly on the floor. The clip had bothered him since he’d laid down, but the urge to continue laying down triumphed over the sudden need to clean his room.

The hand in his hair stilled. “The same Moosung and Jiwon from middle school?,” Renjun inquired, an eerie lilt to his voice.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck practically whispered. “They...they didn’t know I was there...but I made a sound,” Donghyuck continued, voice still soft but not yet a murmur. “You can guess what happened next.”

“Did you overhear anything?,” Mark said, his fingers twitching.

Donghyuck rubbed his face into Renjun’s lap. “Woojin is the dealer.”

Renjun sighed, brushing Donghyuck’s bangs away from his face. “I’m so sorry that happened, Duckie.”

“Shit happens,” Donghyuck murmured, pulling himself up from Renjun’s lap to lean against his headboard. “Back in middle school-8th grade, my family went on a trip. We were driving home, the day after Christmas,” Donghyuck breathed in deeply, the blur of memories from that Christmas surfacing in his brain.

“I got into an argument with my dad, I don’t….I don’t remember what it was, but it was stupid,” Donghyuck pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the hot flow of tears. “It was so stupid, but that one stecond that my dad took his eyes away from the road to look at me were all it took for us to crash into a truck.”

“Obviously, my mom and I made it out fine, I only had a few cuts,” Donghyuck swallowed, his throat seeming impossibly dry. “But my dad died when a shard of the windshield hit his neck, the doctors said it was an instant death.

Tears were rapidly falling from Donghyuck's face as he no longer tried to wipe them away. “It’s all my fault,” Donghyuck blubbered. “And...and now my mom has to work more, al..all because I decided to be a brat.”

Mark strode the length of Donghyuck’s room in two steps, sliding onto the bed next to Renjun who was already rubbing Donghyuck’s back.

“I’m so selfish,” Donghyuck whispered, his sobs dying down as he relaxed into his bed. “I’m so goddamn selfish.”

Renjun cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks, his eyes soft. “Duckie, you’re one of the most selfless people I know, don’t blame yourself for an accident.”

“But..but I wanted to hide it from everyone ‘cause…cause I thought if I never talked about it, it wouldn’t be true,” Donghyuck protested, a bout of tears running from his eyes. “And I shouldn’t be crying when Dad would want me to be happy and remember him in the best way.”

Mark rubbed a lone tear off of Donghyuck’s chin. “Of course he wants you to be happy. But, you need to give yourself time to grieve.”

“I don’t wanna,” Donghuck whispered. “It hurts too much.”

“It’ll hurt more if you keep in,” Renjun advised, pulling Donghyuck under the warm covers after he had started shivering.

Their heat had stopped working abruptly after New Years and Donghyuck’s mom had been unable to get it fixed. Thus, leaving the house in a permanent state of chill.

Mark and Renjun both climbed under the pillows, sandwiching him as Donghyuck sobbed.

The wound was open, and it stung as if it was a new cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Da Vinky?](https://youtu.be/lGiIex3mOFU)  
> Sorry lmao, I was gonna do it last chapter but uhh oops??  
> YEah, so this chappie is depressin and I'm tryin to cheer meself up right now, but it's not workin and now I'm sadd ):  
> Update: I'm listenin to [Baby Don't Stop](https://youtu.be/k0DqRstCgj4) right now with headphones, and I swear my brain be rattling around with how intense the bass is. Lol.  
> Anyways, I hope y'allst enjoyed this chappie~!!!!!!  
> Love y'alll, stay safe!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 (・ε・｀)


	13. Sandbox memories with RenHyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hweollooooo!!! It's moiiii.  
> So, at roughly 6 pm yesterday I was planning the outline for my next chappie (I lost my outline cuz I wrote it on paper like a dipshit). And I decided, it was time for some childhoods cuz I was getting bored and I thought it's be fun to delve more into Hyuck's childhood.  
> Slowly as I wrote last night, I reached a 10 page mark which was roughly 3K. And at this point I knew I was in for a long ass ride cuz I had only written half of Hyuck's childhood, and I hadn't even gotten in d e t a i l !!!  
> So, I will be updating tomorrow or Thursday after I edit the 2nd half of this goliath.  
> Anyways, hope y'all have a great day (or night tee hee hee)!!!!!  
> Love y'alls!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3

Donghyuck’s chubby fingers fiddled with the shovel, trying to grasp it in his small hands.

The sand box was empty. Most of the kids had left after Donghyuck had scared them away with a harsh sneer. Then the rest of the kids had peeled off one by one, leaving to play on the playground instead. They’d glared at Donghyuck with their chubby cheeks pulled into pouting frowns.

His classmates always seemed to avoid him. Donghyuck wasn’t sure what he’d done, but two could play the game.

Finally pulling the sand into a reasonable castle, Donghyuck stepped back to admire his work.

“You’re doing it wrong,” A voice said behind him.

Donghyuck shot around, ready to send the offender a seething glare. But, he was met with the sight of a small chubby kid, similar to the size of Donghyuck. The cute face of his offender momentarily surprised Donghyuck before his face pulled in a frown, his eyebrows furrowing.

“There’s no wrong way to build a castle,” Donghyuck argued, his hands finding their way to his hips.

The boy rolled his eyes before stepping into the sandbox to grab something. “Yeah, but there is a way to make it easier.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, focusing on the object clutched between the boy's hands. “What’s that?”

“My mum told me it’s a mold,” the boy answered, slowly filling the mold with sand. “You put your sand in like this and press it down.”

Donghyuck peered at the relatively simple task before grabbing a mold of his own. The big mold felt clumsy in his hands, and Donghyuck eyed the boy again before adjusting his grip. 

“Then,” the boy started, flipping his mold over with practiced ease. “You flip it and slowly take the mold off.”

“Do I have to flip it that fast?,” Donghyuck asked, frowning at how easily the boy had made his castle.

“You have to flip it really fast or else the sand will fall out.”

Donghyuck took a deep breath before flipping his mold over. Slowly, Donghyuck took the mold off. The castle crumbled, looking somewhat like a miserable pile of sand. Donghyuck felt tears prickle his eyes as he stared at his deformed castle. 

Glancing back at the boy, Donghyuck saw his shrug before turning back to edit his own castle. “You probably won’t get it on the first time. I didn’t either,” the boy said.

Donghyuck felt a flush rise to his cheeks.

Turning on his heel, Donghyuck left the boy in the sand box and headed to play on the monkey bars.

  
  
  
The next time Donghyuck saw the boy, it was summer. He had been shocked to discover that the boy only lived a few houses down from him.

It had been a particularly boring and hot summer day. Donghyuck had gotten bored at home and had ultimately decided to wander the neighborhood.

The boy was sitting on his front porch, looking as bored as Donghyuck had a few minutes ago.

Donghyuck marched up to the porch, stopping short when he was right in front of the boy. The boy dragged his eyes up lazily before recognition flickered in his eyes.

It had been two years since they’d originally talked in the sandbox. Of course, sometimes Donghyuck would see him at recess of assemblies, but they hadn’t had a proper conversation since.

“Oh, it’s you,” the boy drawled, dropping his head back into his hands. 

Donghyuck forced a sneer down his throat before throwing out an outstretched hand. “I’m Lee Donghyuck. Nice to meet ya.”

The boy peered up at Donghyuck, no doubt thinking of the way Donghyuck had stormed off last time they’d talked. Sighing, the boy shook Donghyuck’s hand. 

“Huang Renjun.”

The silence after Donghyuck had withdrawn his hand had been awkward to say the least. But, it was quickly broken as Donghyuck broke off into a rant, explaining how his birthday had been on the last day of school this year.

Renjun, complaining that the porch was hurting his butt, insisted that they get some ice cream from the small shack kitty corner to the convenience store.

Donghyuck rattled on, only lapsing into a silence as he desperately licked his ice cream before it melted out of the cone.

Renjun broke the silence first, speaking the most since the first time Donghyuck had met him. “Are your parents soulmates?”

“Yeah, aren’t yours?”

Renjun shook his head, only staring out at the road as a flurry of cars passed by. “My mum never had a soulmate mark, and dada didn’t want to travel to an english country to find his soulmate.”

“I thought everyone had soulmate marks?,” Donghyuck questioned, abandoning his ice cream to peer intently at Renjun.

“I dunno,” Renjun shrugged. “Maybe their soulmate dies before the mark appears, or, they just never got one.”

“That’s sad,” Donghyuck murmured, glancing at the bubble gum pink flip-flops he wore. “I would be so sad if I could never find my soulmate.”

“But what if you fall in love with someone who isn’t your soulmate?”

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose, looking up to stare at the cars passing by. “Can you fall in love with someone who’s not your soulmate?”

“I dunno.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
Renjun was nine when his dad left. It was spring break of 4th grade.

Renjun’s dad had finally found his soulmate, meeting coniciently at a business meeting between America and Korea.

Donghyuck had met the woman after an unfortunate visit to Renjun’s house. She had preached about falling in love at first sight. It was sweet, but not in the right way. Donghyuck could advocate for soulmates getting together, it was sweet and touching to finally meet the person you’d spend your life with. 

But, it was messy. Donghyuck watched as Renjun seemed to dim with every argument his parents had. The most Donghyuck could do was hang out with Renjun every weekend, always inviting him over for sleepovers.

They grew closer, Donghyuck confidently calling Renjun his best friend. Even the teacher's knew. Donghyuck and Renjun, the kids with sharp tongues, clashing against the baby fat that was still present on their faces.

As they got older, Renjun’s dad moved out, leaving for America. Everything was fine, until it wasn’t.

Donghyuck was eleven when the bullying started. People grew, and with it, their personalities changed.

The closeness of Renjun and Donghyuck unnerved the other students in their class. Originally, this would have just been considered a good friendship. But, a new word rose to the surface.

Gay.

Within the first few months of 5th grade, Donghyuck had been targeted for the lighter more pastel colors he chose to wear. Renjun was targeted as well, for simply being in contact with Donghyuck

The verbal abuse turned to something more sinister, something that hurt more than emotionally.

For a while, Donghyuck had begun to grow used to the insults thrown his way, targeting his chubby cheeks or purple sweater he’d worn last week. But, the bullies adapted, reaching over to pinch just above the waistline of his pants as Donghyuck pulled his backpack out of his top cubby that he still couldn’t quite reach.

These advances got more aggressive, now leaving bruises instead of red pinch marks. 

Time continued on, Donghyuck’s cheeks maturing into a more subdued version, his body slimming out after taking dance classes after school. Renjun grew too, almost losing all of his baby fat until he had become scrawnier than Donghyuck.

In 8th grade, Donghyuck had gotten into a car crash over winter break. His dad didn’t survive the crash.

It was almost unspoken when the bullying stopped. It was as if everyone had simultaneously agreed that Donghyuck had suffered enough.

Donghyuck changed his name, insisting that his teachers and classmates call him Haechan. A faint reminder of the nickname his dad used to fondly call him.

The house was empty. Donghyuck’s mom, spending more time at work because of the stress of not having two incomes. Donghyuck despised being home alone, instead sleeping at Renjun’s house on the nights when his mom had to work a graveyard shift at the hospital. 

Donghyuck hadn’t grieved for long, moving on once the house had been cleared off most of his dad’s stuff. His mom had suggested family counseling or therapy, but Donghyuck denied, insisting he was fine.

In ninth grade, Renjun and Donghyuck had gotten their soulmate marks, shortly after halloween.

The merging of three middle schools had been overwhelming, but among also getting their soulmate marks, Renjun and Donghyuck had scoured the school for a trace of their soulmates, but to no avail.

Donghyuck prodded the name on his wrist before turning to poke Renjun in the side. “Is there any way we can get a yearbook from one of the seniors?”

“You forgot, Hyuck,” Renjun mumbled. “We don’t _know_ any seniors.”

“But like, we could explain the situation and maybe they’d let us borrow.”

“They’d probably tell the whole school who our soulmates are though,” Renjun pointed out. “And then we’ll be the gay kids all over again.”

Donghyuck frowned, resting his head on his hands. “I didn’t think about that.”

Renjun flipped a page of his geography textbook before, sighing softly. “We should get some lunch before they close up.”

Donghyuck groaned dramatically, pulling himself up to get in line. The special today was baked chicken, but that sounded rather gross. Shrugging, Donghyuck made his way to the pizza line.

None of the other kids actually ate the specials, most of them just got pizza. It was a wonder how they still had a special.

A crash sounded behind Donghyuck, and he wheeled around to see Renjun clutching his head as another kid stood above him holding a tray with a baked chicken balanced precariously atop a stack of mashed potatoes. Er, well, what once was a stack of mash potatoes was now spread across the boy’s uniform.

Donghyuck rushed from his spot in the line.

Renjun looked up from the floor, eyes wide at the state of the boy’s uniform. Renjun shot up, hands braced as if he was going to try to wipe the potatoes off of the boy’s uniform. “Oh my god! I am so sorry!”

A brilliant grin split onto the boy’s beautiful face that Donghyuck now noticed. “It’s okay, you can just pay for the dry cleaning.”

Renjun clasped his hands together. “Thank you so much! I’m so sorry!”

The boy set down his tray at a table before making his way to the bathroom, an anxious Renjun stumbling behind. 

Donghyuck offered a spare shirt from his backpack once the boy had already stripped off his potato covered shirt. After washing his hands, the boy stuck his hand out. “Na Jaemin, nice to meet you.”

Renjun and Donghyuck froze, Donghyuck coming to his senses to shake Jaemin’s hand. “Lee Haechan,” Donghyuck replied before gesturing to Renjun. “That’s Huang Renjun.”

Jaemin glanced at Renjun, eyeing his frozen state. “There’s no need to look so worried, the food was just for my boyfriend Jeno, and he can just go buy his own now.”

“Ah, he’s fine. Just probably dying of embarrassment now,” Donghyuck saved as Jaemin walked out of the bathroom, waving goodbye.

Donghyuck turned back towards Renjun, his brow furrowed. “Was he-”

“My soulmate?,” Renjun interjected before nodding sadly. “It must be an incomplete bond.”

“Did you check his wrist?”

Renjun clucked his tongue, his feet scuffing across the dirty tile. “Yep, said Lee Jeno.”

“You shouldn’t assume anything yet, wait till you know what Jeno’s says,” Donghyuck replied. “I can check it ‘cause he’s in my Language Arts class.”

Renjun sighed as he exited the bathroom. “I guess. But I’m still gonna try to avoid Jaemin, I don’t wanna catch feelings if he’s dating someone else.”

“You could try to be friends, I’ve heard of platonic soulmates before.”

“Donghyuck,” Renjun said firmly. “You know I catch feelings easily, and I can’t risk that happening.”

Donghyuck knew, he knew how easily Renjun could get attached. After all, he’d done the same to Renjun. They’d latched onto each other, determined to stay afloat amongst the people who shunned them.

It wasn’t till December when Donghyuck finally saw Jeno’s mark. Jeno had always gone for a long sleeve or hoodie under the school uniform, much like Donghyuck. This posed a problem because Jeno’s wrists were never showing until a particularly hot day that blistered before an upcoming snowstorm.

Donghyuck felt his stomach drop as he glanced at Jaemin’s name written across Jeno’s wrist.

It was an incomplete bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo???????  
> Whatchu thinkin?????  
> I wanted to stick to my 2K word plan so I split the chappie, and expect a pt 2 shortly!!!! I have this rlly bad habit where I like over write in tooooo much detail and it takes great restraint to not overwrite every single thing.  
> Btw, i listening to like the same 3 songs over writing this goliath (Which was like 9+ hours of listening to the same songs), and I'll link them down below if you wanna vibe w/ mee.  
> Omfg my eyes are like burning from writing for too long. I recommend not trying this at home, it could be potentially dangerous.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this chappie!!!!! Stay Safeeeee!!!!!  
> LOVE y'aLlsT!!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Faded In My Last Song by NCT U   
>  FEVER by ATEEZ   
>  Lost In The Dream by MONSTA X   
>  Sunflower by Post Malone, Swae Lee


	14. Did y'all ever make friendship bracelets or was that just me??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo It's moiiiii,  
> I swear I've been more active in the past 5 days than I have in like forever, like wtf. Anyhowww, this chappie is a bit happier than the last one (i think???, idk it's kinda melancholy).  
> We got some norenmin (y'all I almost forgot they were supposed to be a couple in my fic), amongst other things. Anawyas, I was kinda sad today. I dunno bout you but seasonal depression really be hittin hard tho.  
> Moving on,,, stay safe my beauties, don't go to parties fam, be smarttt!!!  
> Love y'allst!!!! <3 <3 <3 ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

Donghyuck had fretted, pondering over if he should actually tell Renjun that his bond was incomplete.

The answer came soon enough though when Renjun had cornered Donghyuck in the bathroom, demanding to know why Donghyuck was so jumpy. Renjun’s mood dropped even further, and Donghyuck could swear he saw a physical cloud trailing behind Renjun.

Just as they were preparing to head back to lunch, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno.

Jaemin grinned, revealing a pretty set of white teeth. “We always seem to meet in the bathroom.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Donghyuck had somehow managed to only meet Jaemin in the bathroom after their initial meeting.

Jeno stuck out his hand to Renjun. “You must be Renjun, Jaemin told me all about you.” 

Renjun shook Jeno’s hand weakly before muttering a soft ‘Nice to meet you’.

Donghyuck wrapped his arm around Renjun’s shoulders, steering him out of the bathroom. “Well, it was nice to see ya, but Injunnie and I have to head to lunch.”

Renjun had seemed to drag through the rest of the day, collapsing on Donghyuck’s bed when they finally got home.

“I want to cover up the mark,” Renjun blurted, his eyes focused on the glow in the dark stars pasted over Donghyuck’s ceiling.

“With makeup, or??”

“I was thinking about a bracelet, maybe.”

Donghyuck shuffled towards his dresser pulling out random friendship bracelets he’d made over the years.

Renjun eyed the pile of strings in Donghyuck’s hands. “Do you have anything nicer?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes before sifting through the cigar box of random things he kept in the first drawer of his dresser. A baby blue friendship bracelet caught his eye. It was big enough to cover the mark so Renjun wouldn’t have to wear several bracelets. Plus, the color just seemed so Renjun.

“What about this?,” Donghyuck lifted the bracelet up from Renjun to see.

Renjun hummed, taking the bracelet from Donghyuck to wrap it around his wrist. “I think this is one of the best ones you’ve made.”

“That one took me forever so you can’t lose it or ruin it.”

Renjun smiled softly before reaching over to hug Donghyuck. “Thanks, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck grinned, releasing Renjun from the hug to pull a yellow bracelet, roughly the size of Renjun’s out of the cigar box. “What do you think about this one for me?”

Renjun tied the friendship bracelet onto his wrist with his teeth before his eyes focused on the bracelet dangling from Donghyuck’s fingers. “It’d look great with your skin.”

Donghyuck giggled, flopping onto the bed as Renjun tied the yellow bracelet over Donghyuck’s mark.

Turning onto his side so that he could see Renjun, Donghyuck laced their fingers together. “Even if you don’t have a soulmate, Injunnie, I’ll be there for you.”

“I know.”

  
  
  
  
It was weeks after they had originally discovered Renjun’s soulmate, and despite Renjun’s unwillingness to even talk to Jaemin, Donghyuck could see the pair somehow working their way into Renjun’s shell.

It started with small things. Jaemin would greet them in the halls. And soon, Donghyuck realized that Jeno had been making an attempt to know Donghyuck more than he previously had.

Within two weeks of knowing the pair, Donghyuck and Renjun had intertwined with them. 

The group had taken to Donghyuck’s house, seeing as it was empty most of the time. And, as time flew by at a fast rate, Donghyuck started to noticing as Renjun started to brighten as the days flew by

And though Renjun was Jaemin’s soulmate, Donghyuck also felt changed by the increase in their group.

Donghyuck had always been a well liked kid in school, popular, but still reserved. Previously, Renjun had been the only one who truly understood Donghyuck. But, as time passed with Jeno and Jaemin, Donghyuck found himself opening up.

It was a particularly cold day in February when they made their way to Donghyuck’s house in the thick snow.

Donghyuck had provided clothes for all of them to change into as their clothing had gotten soaked.

In the process of changing, Renjun’s bracelet had slipped off, the strength of the knot finally coming undone.

Donghyuck gasped, gripping Renjun’s wrist as he stared with wide eyes. “Injun, look.”

Renjun glanced down at his mark, his eyes widening. “What the fuck?” 

Below Jaemin’s name etched on Renjun’s wrist, it said ‘Lee Jeno.’

In ordinary circumstances, Renjun would’ve noticed this change to the names on his wrist. But, the bracelet Donghyuck had given him had been bigger to hide more than one name. So, naturally, Renjun hadn’t seen his mark since he put the bracelet on.

Donghyuck met Renjun’s scared eyes. “We should check their wrists first before we jump to any conclusions.”

“What does it mean, Hyuck?”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Did you feel when the mark changed?”

“No, there wasn’t the usual burning or anything.”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause you were meant to be both of their soulmates all along.”

“No, Hyuck,” Renjun murmured. “There’s no way. I never even heard of a threeway bond.”

Donghyuck squeezed his hand. “It could be possible Injun, maybe it’s just never happened before.”

Renjun pressed a hand to his mouth, no doubt trying to stifle a sob that would definitely reach Jaemin and Jeno in the bathroom next door. Donghyuck pulled Renjun to his chest, letting him soak the material of his t-shirt. “It’s okay Renjun, let it all out.”

A loud sob ripped from Renjun’s chest and Donghyuck felt his chest tighten as well. Renjun didn’t deserve to suffer in this way. Especially after his parents had broken up because of the lack of soul bond.

The door swung open, and Jaemin strode in, his eyes softening at the sight of sobbing Renjun. Sitting down on Donghyuck’s bed, Jaemin rubbed Renjun’s back.

Wincing as his back started to ache, Donghyuck shuffled them into a lying position so that Renjun was buried in Donghyuck’s chest with Jaemin spooning him from behind.

“Jeno?,” Donghyuck whispered, eyes meeting Jaemin.

“Shower,” Jaemin murmured back, his fingers linking with Renjun’s. A soft gasp sounded from Jaemin as he eyed the two names written on Renjun’s wrist.

Realizing where Jaemin’s gaze was, Renjun shot up and grabbed the blue bracelet that was laying on Donghyuck’s bed.

Jaemin’s gentle fingers pried the bracelet away from Renjun, the pads of his thumbs brushing over the names. 

“We thought you didn’t have your soulmate mark yet,” Jaemin’s smooth voice said, barely above a murmur. “That’s why we took it slow, wanted to get to know you better first.”

“You knew?,” Renjun’s hoarse voice whispered.

“Your name appeared on our wrists shortly after you met Jeno.”

Donghyuck left the bed, opting to sit in the bean bag chair. It felt like he was intruding on something private.

At that moment, Jeno chose to enter Donghyuck’s room, his black hair dripping wet from the shower. “What happened to Injun?”

“Jeno,” Jaemin called. “Come here.”

Jeno made his way to the bed, sliding down next to Jaemin, peering at Renjun’s wrists that were still clutched in Jaemin’s grip. “Ah, Injunnie,” Jeno hummed. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

Renjun’s eyes were alight with a fresh wave of tears as he looked between Jeno and Jaemin. “Why didn’t you tell me?!!,” Renjun cried. “I spent so many days hoping you guys would love me back, and now I figure out you knew all along!?!”

“You love us?,” Jeno gaped.

Renjun turned to him, an expression of pure fury written on his face. “That’s what you got from that?!!”

“I’m so sorry Injun,” Jaemin mumbled, his fingers lacing through Renjun’s. “We were scared that you didn’t have a mark yet, and if we told you we weren’t sure that you’d take to it easily.”

Renjun relaxed, leaning into Jeno as his years dried up. “I understand why you did it, but I need time to think.”

“We understand,” Jeno sighed, brushing a hand through Renjun’s hair.

  
  
  


The next month felt like the embodiment of the second book in a trilogy. It was slow, almost as if it was an intermission before they got to the grand finale.

To put it simply, Jaemin and Jeno were ‘courting’ Renjun. 

It had started with the holding of doors and escort to each class. Renjun had been speculative at first, suspecting that Jeno and Jaemin were plotting something. But ultimately, Donghyuck could see that Renjun appreciated these gestures, no longer phased when Jaemin and Jeno began to hang off of Renjun whenever they saw him.

The next stage had been gifts.

Small trinkets had appeared in Renjun’s locker or even been given to Donghyuck for him to pass on to Renjun. These trinkets ranged from cool rocks that Jeno had found to small rings or keychains that Jaemin had found at his job as a retail worker.

Donghyuck pretended that he didn’t see the small smile that spread across Renjun’s face when he greeted Jaemin and Jeno in the hallways. 

While Renjun was being seduced by boys, Donghyuck had been furiously dancing, honing his skills to become the best dancer in his class.

After the spring concert, Donghyuck had practically collapsed from relief. The many days of practice had weighed on him, and he found himself sitting on the dark stage after rejecting Jeno’s offer to get milkshakes.

A gangly teenager walked down the aisle, looking surprisingly meek. A light flush coated his cheeks as he stepped close enough for Donghyuck to hear him. “I….I just wanted to say that you did amazing today.”

“Thanks kid,” Donghyuck said, grinning while gesturing for the kid to come up onto the stage with him. 

“I’m not a kid,” the ‘kid’ grumbled.

Donghyuck hummed, stretching out a hand to the boy next to him. “Lee Haechan.”

“Park Jisung,” the kid stammered out, his long fingers somehow wrapping all the way around Donghyuck’s hand. 

They both looked away, staring in the dimly lit auditorium.

“I wanna be like you,” Jisung blurted, his cheeks flushing. 

Donghyuck tilted his head to the side, a fond smile spreading across his face. “Work hard Jisungie, I believe in you.”

Jisung sputtered, his hands wringing together in his lap. It was the cutest thing Donghyuck had seen.

“How old are you, Jisung?”

“I’m fourteen,” Jisung mumbled his large hands fiddling around as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Ah,” Donghyuck realized. “You’re the same age as Chenle.”

“You know Lele?”

Donghyuck hummed, tucking his hands under his thighs. “He’s my friend Renjun’s cousin.”

“Oh,” Jisung gaped. “How do I not know you yet?”

Donghyuck shrugged. Sometimes you could live your life seeing the same people, but you could still never know them. Donghyuck shook his head, that was _way_ too deep.

Standing up, Donghyuck brushed the imaginary dust off of his pants before saluting Jisung. “Nice to meet ya, Jisung. I’ll see you next year in dance.”

Jisung grinned at that, waving at Donghyuck as he made his way out of the auditorium.

  
  
  
Something had changed, something Donghyuck couldn’t pin down. But he wasn’t disturbed by this change, in fact it felt better than whatever he had going on previously.

Halfway through May, Donghyuck had noticed it.

At first Donghyuck had been cautious. There had usually never been anything going right during testing season, and if there was, it was mostly likely temporary.This felt right though, whatever balance Donghyuck had right now, felt right.

Summer was approaching, and Donghyuck was rejoicing the end to his freshman year. Classes had begun to wrap up as teachers moved onto only showing films instead of actually teaching.

Donghyuck had met Chenle at Renjun’s house and he had immediately fit into their group. It felt good to be able to trust more than just Renjun. And, Donghyuck wasn’t sure that he’d ever felt this feeling before in his life.

It was the last week of school when Donghyuck noticed Renjun dawlding to choir, a dopey smile stuck onto his face.

“What up with you Injun?”

Renjun froze, quickly relaxing his face into a neutral expression. “Nothing Hyuck, what ‘bout you?”

“You look happy Injun,” Donghyuck commented, choosing to ignore Renjun’s misdirect. “Are Jaemin and Jeno successfully wooing you?”

Renjun swatted Donghyuck’s arm as they walked into the choir room. “They aren’t _wooing_ me.”

“But they do make you happy, right?”

A soft smile spread across Renjun’s face. And, for a second Donghyuck thought he could see a lovestruck maiden enter Renjun’s soul. “They do Hyuck. I think I’m gonna ask them out.”

“Ahhh,” Donghyuck threw his hands up, earning a weird glance from Seungmin next to him. “It’s about time, Injunniee!!”

Mr. Moon walked into the classroom, wincing at Donghyuck’s volume. “Haechan,” Mr. Moon warned. “Keep it down or save it for outside.”

“Sorry, Mr. Moon,” Donghyuck replied sheepishly before turning back to Renjun. “You totally should. Oh! And call me after and tell me how it goes”

Renjun clutched his stomach, bending over. "I’m so nervous, Hyuck!!.”

Donghyuck patted Renjun’s back while simultaneously digging through his choir binder. “It’ll be okay, Injunnie. I can already assure you that they like you back.”

Renjun groaned.

  
  
  
  
It was Donghyuck’s birthday, the last day of school.

Once again, Donghyuck was reminded of how much he loved summer. It was obviously the best season. 

Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were officially together, and now going through their disgusting honeymoon phase. (Not that Donghyuck minded too much ‘cause they both made Renjun really happy).

They were all sitting at the small ice cream shack where Renjun and Donghyuck had had their first ice cream together. Chenle and Jisung were still ordering while the rest of them had taken a picnic table. And despite there being enough space on the benches, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin practically sat on one another.

Donghyuck was content to bask in the hot sun with his chilly strawberry ice cream. (He had started taking a liking to the flavor shortly after he’d gotten his soulmate mark and he figured it was one of his soulmates favorites)

Chenle and Jisung plopped down next to him, no doubt laughing at a stupid tiktok they’d seen recently.

It was perfect.

Even if it was only for a little bit, Donghyuck let himself settle. The future seemed to look up when Donghyuck realized he’d be able to spend it with these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoOoooOooo, whatchu thinkinnn?????  
> We finally hit 30K words (wipes forehead), whew. It lowkey took me forever, (shrugs) but what can I say, I have pretty bad work ethic.  
> Y'allst im so excited that tommorow's friday, ahhhhhhh. I love me some weekend time. (hopefully I'll write some more)  
> Anyhow, leave kudos, comment, or uh bookmark if you're uh into ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) that........Also stay safe, washh ya hands, & don't be a little shit.  
> Love y'allst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	15. One existential crisis a day keeps your friends close, but your enemies closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo, I'm back!!! (ishh)  
> I decided to skip writing last week cuz I posted two chappies in one week, and then I burnt myself out by starting a completely different fic (that I still have to edit, ugh) soooooo  
> This chappie ain't my best work, but I legit wrote in in like one day so I hope it's a good filler for now, or smth.  
> OOOOOooo y'alls, NCT Resonace (the MV) came out today, and I promised I wouldn't watch it until I published this chapter, so I'm so excited y'all!!!  
> also, for research reasons, the 2000s line are sophomores, 1999s line are juniors, Jaehyun is a senior, and Chenle and Jisung are Freshmen.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chappie!!!!!!!!! Stay safe!!!  
> Love Y'alllst!!! <3 <3 <3 ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵ ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

Renjun was happy, or well, a better word would be content.

Donghyuck had told the rest of their friend group about his dad, and Renjun had finally made up with Jeno.

Though this content didn’t last.

It all seemed to start with a girl named Heejin. Renjun had 2nd period with her, and they spoke a few times. Usually, Renjun was rather shy, only speaking when spoken too, but Heejin was gregarious. She was bright and cheery. Heads seemed to turn whenever she entered a room. She had even somehow managed to weed her way into Renjun’s small list of acquaintances that he actually liked.

It was a particularly stormy day when Mark strode to their table, Heejin trailing behind him. The first day of sharing a lunch table with Heejin had been fine, but it continued. 

Renjun couldn’t ignore the fleeting touches that Mark and Heejin passed. Nor could he miss the disappointment that wormed its way onto Donghyuck’s face when Mark stopped sitting next to him in favor of sitting next to Heejin.

Heejin was nice. Really, she was. But, it always felt as though she only had eyes for Mark.

Shoveling a pile of salad into his mouth, Renjun sighed before turning to Donghyuck. 

“Duckie,” Renjun whispered softly, causing Donghyuck’s eyes to slowly leave his burger. “You wanna get some ice cream after school today?”

“It’s winter.”

“But it’s our _thing_ , Duckie.”

Donghyuck sighed, stabbing his burger with a fork. “Fine, but we’re going to the shack, and _you're_ paying.”

Renjun grinned, his arms wrapping around Donghyuck as he placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Fine by meeee.”

  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck didn’t like the way that her hands seemed to linger against Mark before pulling away. He didn’t like the way that Mark played with her hair in Art when he was supposed to be working on a project with Donghyuck.

It was troubling, and it made a simmering heat pickle across his skin.

Shouldn’t he be happy for Mark? Why did Heejin rub him the wrong way?

After a particularly frustrating day, Donghyuck had decided that he was just sad that Mark was giving him less attention. But, something still nagged at the back of Donghyuck’s brain.

Donghyuck felt cold, but, no matter how many layers, he still felt chilled to the bone. At first, it seemed like a cold. But, the cold lasted a month, never relenting it’s grip on Donghyuck.

One day in class, Renjun had expressed concern after touching Donghyuck’s usually warm hands. 

“Are you sick?,” Renjun asked, cupping his hands around Donghyuck’s chilled hands. 

“I dunno,” Donghyuck replied, fiddling with the edges of his uniform. The fabric wrinkled under his fingers.

“You should tell your mom.”

Donghyuck scuffed his foot back and forth. “I will, but you know how bad flu season can be.” Withdrawing his hand from Renjun, Donghyuck stuffed it back into the pocket of his jacket. “I’ll tell her when she’s not so busy at work.”

Renjun had frowned, but let the issue go, choosing to help Donghyuck with a hard math problem.

This wasn’t the first instance that Donghyuck had hidden something from his friends. But, how was he supposed to explain something that he didn’t even understand?

Donghyuck had tried to search his symptoms, but all the results were related to soulmates, and Donghyuck hadn’t even met his soulmate yet. So, there was no possibility of him suffering from soulmate separation syndrome (SSS).

Donghyuck broke from his thoughts, tripping over his feet. The floor seemed to grow ever closer as Donghyuck watched himself fall.

Blinking, Donghyuck started at the floor that he had yet to crash into. 

What.

Donghyuck eyed the muscly arms wrapped around his waist. It certainly wasn’t often that you fall like the protagonist of romantic comedy. But damn, Donghyuck could get used to this.

“You okay, Haechan?”

Donghyuck wheeled around, still stuck in the stranger's arms. His eyes narrowed considerably as he eyed the stranger. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh,” The stranger realized, the tips of their ears burning red. “I’m a friend of Mark’s.”

“And??,” Donghyuck gestured for them to continue.

“Oh-sorry. I’m Jung Jaehyun,” The stranger stuck out their hand. And, not realizing that Donghyuck was still leaning on their arms. They both tumbled to the ground, Donghyuck groaning at the stanger’s heavy weight.

“Jaehyun, huh?,” Donghyuck groaned as Jaehyun offered a hand to Donghyuck, helping him off the ground. “Mark talk about me a lot?”

“He used to,” Jaehyun answered, handing Donghyuck his books. “He stopped blathering though, it’s kinda strange.”

“Bet he talks ‘bout Heejin all the time now.”

Jaehyun’s nose scrunched. “Not really. Actually, now that I think about it, I wouldn’t even know that they were friends if I hadn’t seen them together at lunch.”

“You’re right,” Donghyuck murmured. “That is kinda strange.”

Though Mark was rather bashful upon the first meeting, he did open up eventually. Once he’d adjusted though, Mark was loud, an absolute blabber-mouth. 

And, Mark had a habit that Donghyuck had found out rather quickly. Mark was a nervous talker, and in the case if he was nervous, he’d talk about the first thing that comes to mind. This, most likely being Donghyuck who he’d spent the most time with.

But, for Mark to not blabber about a new friend or exciting event, was rather peculiar. Especially in the case of Heejin, a brand new friend.

Donghyuck veered to the left, preparing to make his way to 2nd period. 

“Wait, Haechan!,” Jaehyun called, long legs easily catching up with Donghyuck. Jaehyun was flushed all the way to his ears, his eyes flickering around nervously. “I was wondering if you wanted to come to my basketball game today? I thought you'd probably already made plans ‘cause Mark’s on the team, but I figured I’d invite you anyways.”

Donghyuck observed Jaehyun’s nervous babbling. He was planning on going to Mark’s game, after all, it was the first game of the season. But, it felt nice to be invited anyways.

“Sure,” Donghyuck replied, a light smile slipping onto his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Donghyuck had never been to a highschool basketball game. In fact, Donghyuck couldn’t even recall going to a middle school basketball game. His middle school hadn’t had much extracurriculars, and Donghyuck was never that interested in sports anyways.

It was loud.

But, it wasn’t a bad loud. It was the loud that made Donghyuck feel energized as he sat among the cheering crowd.

Mark had never really talked about basketball before, and Donghyuck had figured that it was just something Mark did to pass the time. But damn, Mark was good. It was as if he was dancing throughout the space, dodging blockers with practiced ease. 

Donghyuck briefly wondered if there was anything Mark wasn’t good at.

Jaeyun flashed him a smile from where he was on the court. A light flush reaching his cheeks, Donghyuck waved back.

“You know Jaehyun?,” Jeno asked, his arm slipping around Donghyuck. 

“Met him today,” Donghyuck answered, leaning on Jeno.

Jeno hummed, his hands tangling in the soft curls at the base of Donghyuck’s neck. “He’s like the god of sports here.” Jeno's eyes widened as he spoke of Jaehyun. “Apparently, he’s tried all of the available ones here!”

Donghyuck snorted, pinching Jeno’s thigh. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had a crush on Jaehyun.”

“Well….,” Jeno started, a heavy blush settling across his cheeks. “I mean...I used too, back in middle school.”

“Aww, whittle Jeno had a crush,” Donghyuck teased. Tilting his head to the side, Donghyuck eyed Jaemin sitting in between Renjun and Chenle. “Did you guys not have your marks yet?”

“No,” Jeno answered, shaking his head. “But I’m pretty sure I knew Jaemin was my soulmate. My crush on Jaehyun was probably just admiration.”

“So you just know,” Donghyuck wondered. “Huh.”

“I don’t really know how to describe it. But, whenever I was with Jaemin, we just clicked, and it felt right to be him. And, it was the same for Renjun as well, but it was more obvious because I hadn’t known Renjun my whole life like I had Jaemin.”

“That makes sense,” Donghyuck commented, before changing the subject. “Anyways, have you heard of having soulmate separation syndrome without meeting your soulmate?”

“I don’t think so,” Jeno answered, his brow crinkling. “You must have met your soulmate already, but you just didn’t know.”

Donghyuck pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “With all the new freshmen, how am I supposed to find my soulmate. For all I know, it could’ve been someone I met on the street!”

“Did you actually finish reading the wikipedia page?”

“No,” Donghyuck admitted, his proud stance diminishing.

“Well,” Jeno started. “You’d have to know your soulmate pretty well to actually have SSS, and secondly, they’d have to be in love with someone else, or at least partially in love.”

“But If I knew them that well, how would I not know they’re my soulmate?”

Jeno sighed, hand reaching up to brush through Donghyuck’s hair at the base of his neck. “You can be pretty oblivious sometimes.”

“I’m not oblivious,” Donghyuck retorted, turning back to the basketball game.

“Just..,” Jeno began. “Just try to pay more attention, Haechannie. Look for people who might be your soulmate.”

“Fine, I’ll try”

  
  
  


\-----------

  
  


“So,” Mark started. “You’re friends with Jaehyun now?”

It was art, and Heejin was absent. So, Donghyuck had hoped that maybe he could persuade Mark to properly converse with him for what felt like the first time in weeks. But, then Mark chooses to bring up topics like this.

“Yeah, he invited me to the game on Monday.”

Mark stopped painting, turning to Donghyuck with a puzzled expression. “But you were already gonna go?”

“He knew that, and still decided to invite me anyway,” Donghyuck answered with a shrug.

Mark swallowed, turning back to his painting. 

The silence lasted for a second before Mark put down his paintbrush again. “Do you always go with the first person that gives you attention?!”

Donghyuck’s fingers stumbled, the paintbrush clattering to the ground. The sound seemed to fade out as Mark’s word echoed in his head. 

Donghyuck bent over, picking up the brush before resuming his painting. “Of course Mark. After all, I did it with you.”

Mark breath hitched. “Oh god, Haechan! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean i-”

“Of course you didn’t, Mark.”

  
  
  


Donghyuck didn’t remember getting home. He didn’t remember the rest of the day. He had slugged through the last few classed, barely existing.

After all, he was just an attention seeker. Thriving instead on affection instead of himself. 

Mark was right, and Donghyuck hated him for it.

The rest of their friend group had always accepted that Donghyuck needed people to look at him when he was speaking. They’d accepted that he needed to always touch someone, whether it be hand holding or hugs. They’d always acted like they didn’t mind, but what if they did? What if Mark wasn’t the only one annoyed by Donghyuck?

The thought seemed to make Donghyuck seep into his bed, the fresh linens wet from the salty tears that springing from his eyes.

Donghyuck almost felt angry, angry that he couldn’t find it in himself to sob, or pitch a fit. He simply felt empty and so very alone in his bedroom that seemed bigger than it used to be.

His bedroom swung open, a very angry Renjun stomping into his room. “What did that fucker say? Do I need to beat him up? Are you okay?”

Donghyuck felt a sob break from his throat. Reaching up, Donghyuck spread his arms out.

With no hesitation, Renjun climbed into Donghyuck’s bed, wrapping him in a hug. Smoothing a hand through Donghyuck’s hair, Renjun let him cry.

“Oh, Hyuckie,” Renjun murmured, once Donghyuck had stopped crying. Renjun continued to pet Donghyuck’s hair, humming lowly. “Your roots are growing in.”

Donghyuck sniffled, wiping his nose with a tissue. “I wanna dye it again Injun.”

“What color?”

“Something colorful,” Donghyuck answered, swiping a hand through his brown hair. “I still kinda like the brown though.

Renjun hummed. “We could bleach some sections and color them.”

A soft smile lit up Donghyuck’s face, and he felt surprisingly cheerful for someone who’d just cried his heart out. “That sounds like a grand idea, Injun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swooo, whatchu thinkin babes????  
> I'm kinda umm melancholy today so it kinda bled into my writing. Sorry bout that ): ): ): But, for ex, I ran out of conflict, so I stir up some dramma and now I just gotta sit back and watch shit hits the fan (sorry i'm being dramatic rn).  
> Y'all you should go stream Resonace cuz it just came out like 12 hours ago (i think)  
> Anywho, I hope y'allst have an anazing day!!!!!!!!! Stay safe!!!!  
> Love y'alls!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡ ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡ ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡


	16. Jellybeans remined me of easter, ya know??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry bout the delay, but a shit happened and here we are now.  
> Oh uh, in this chappie there's this part where I describe Hyuck's hands, and lemme tell you smth, I spent wayyy to long staring at pics of Donghyuck's hands tryin to figure out how to write about them.  
> We got a bit of Mark's pov in this chappie, and I'd like to remind y'all that in this fic, Mark is just a really dumb, angsty teenager. So if he does some dumb shit, pls forgive him for it.  
> Anyhow, hope y'allst enjoy this chappie!!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3 (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)THAA━━｡ﾟ(ﾟﾉ∀｀*ﾟ)ﾟ｡━━NKS!!!!!˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

When Mark showed up to school, Haechan was sporting a new head of dyed hair. His roots were re-dyed to the same chestnut brown, but new pastel highlights streaked through his brown hair.

It felt like he and Haechan had broken up, and left on bad terms. And, in all, that didn’t really make sense considering they hadn’t been dating in the first place.

Mark was aware that he fucked up. He’d regretted the words he said to Haechan the minute they left his mouth. It just made him so angry to see Haechan with Jaehyun, to see that Jaehyun could make Haechan smile like Mark never could anymore.

Something hadn’t been right the past few weeks. Almost like an ich he couldn’t scratch, a persistent chill that rested under his skin. Adding to that, Mark felt cold, but no matter how much he covered up, he never felt warm.

Mark couldn’t put a finger on it.

Not dwelling on the feeling, Mark attempted to fill his Haechan-less day with Heejin, and pretended that it didn’t hurt when Haechan didn’t speak to him anymore.

It seemed like the rest of his friend group had caught onto Mark’s dumbassery, the most protective in the group (Renjun and Jisung) spreading their legs out onto the benches so Mark couldn’t sit with them. 

Mark had walked away, the silent rejection heavy in his chest as he made his way to Lucas’s lunch table.

Plopping down on the bench, Mark eyed Jaehyun sitting across from him.

It seemed like Jaehyun had gotten rather close with Haechan, and for the first time, Mark worried that Jaehyun would replace him. Replace him in the small group of close-knit friends he’d stumbled on.

Mark shoved the thought away, and instead focused on the food in front of him.

Maybe, Mark could apologize, set things right with Haechan before it’s too late. But, even if he could get Haechan to accept his apology, Mark wasn’t sure that he could forgive himself. After all, he knew where Haechan was weak. He knew that Haechan was afraid of being forgotten. Yet, he’d said the words, he’d prodded at the spot where Haechan was the weakest.

Mark was a terrible friend. Hell, he was a terrible person.

  
  
  
  
Heejin played with Mark’s fingers during art. Her soft hands felt wrong on his skin, but he let her play with them. It distracted him, let him imagine that he wasn’t an awful person.

Heejin’s hands were smaller than his. Her fingers were long though. The soft skin brushing against Mark’s callouses from endless basketball practice and dance. 

While Heejin’s hands were slender and smooth, Haechan’s hands were small, his short fingers barely big enough to hold his phone. Heejin’s hands were missing too much, missing the callouses from dancing, and the small scar at the base of Haechan’s thumb.

Mark jerked his hand away from Heejin, eyes trained on his painting. He refused to see the sad expression on Heejin’s face 

Mark spun on his stool until he was facing Haechan, it was now or never.

Tapping Haechan on the shoulder, Mark sat patiently, waiting for Haechan to put down his brush.

“Yes?,” Haechan asked, his voice soft, lacking it’s boisterous energy.

Mark twisted his hands, finding his mouth suddenly dry as he met Haechan's eye. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was very insensitive, and rude.”

Haechan hummed, his gaze dawlding over Mark’s face. It felt long, longer than a minute that they sat there, staring at each other. “You’re right, Mark. It was incredibly rude, and I accept your apology,” Haechan replied. “But, I don’t believe I can forgive you right now.”

“Ah, yeah,” Mark stuttered, a flush rising to his cheeks. “Take however long you need, I understand.”

The corners of Haechan’s mouth pulled up, the smile making Haechan look dazzling in the afternoon light. For a moment, Mark was breathless. Haechan was simply too radiant.

Haechan turned back to his painting, the clinking of his brush against the glass jar ringing in Mark’s empty brain.

  
  
  


\------------------

  
  


Donghyuck loathed February, absolutely hated it. He could tolerate January and December, but something about February and March was just so awful.

Peering at the smoggy sky, Donghyuck squinted. The pollution was always terrible this time of year, so the sun rarely came out making the experience all more unbearable.

Donghyuck eyed the green grass that had started to spring from the ground. The light green reminded Donghyuck of the sweater Mark had worn today. Mark had somehow managed to make it look good despite that the sweater was inherently obnoxious.

Donghyuck hadn’t expected Mark to apologize. He’d thought that Mark would wait until Renjun’s grudge had faded a bit before apologizing. But, Mark had surprised him today, straight up ignoring Heejin in favor of apologizing to Donghyuck. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

Finally resuming walking, Donghyuck made his way down the street.

Donghyuck walked through the door to the studio. Ten was bundled in a thick winter jacket at the check-in desk, his feet propped on the desk as he snored softly.

Slamming his bag on the desk, Donghyuck grinned as Ten jumped from his seat, eyes wide as he scanned for intruders.

“Oh, it’s you,” Ten said, dropping back into his chair. “Was wonderin’ where you’ve been for the past months.”

“You were worried ‘bout me?”

Ten narrowed his eyes, his expression suddenly reminding Donghyuck of an angry cat. “No,” Ten answered. “But, you are a great source of revenue. So, where you been?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Made a new friend, and I guess I just got kinda swept away with everything.”

“Isn’t makin’ a new friend something exciting? Why do you look so depressed?”

“I dunno,” Donghyuck responded, plopping down into the chair across from Ten’s desk. “He’s just been kinda mean lately.”

Ten sat up, ram-rod straight. “What’d he say? I can get some buddies to beat some sense into him.”

“Thanks for the offer, but he just said stuff people have already said,” Donghyuck replied, his finger tracing the grooves in Ten’s desk. “Basically said I’m an attention whore.”

Ten’s face softened and he reached forward, clasping Donghyuck’s hands. “I’m so sorry, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck had almost forgotten that Ten knew his real name. But strangely, Donghyuck had trusted Ten the minute he saw him. And, too this day, the only people who still called him Donghyuck were Renjun, his mom, and Ten. 

“He apologized today,” Donghyuck added. “But, even if we do get on good terms again, he’s still spending most of his time with Heejin anyways.”

“Ah,” Ten gasped, realization settling on his face. “I’m so sorry ‘bout that Duckie. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Donghyuck shrugged, pulling away from Ten’s hands to sign-in. “I’m just gonna ride the wave and see what happens.”

“Remember, you can always come here whenever you need. I’m always here.”

Donghyuck nodded, making his way one of the practice rooms.

The room looked identical to the last time Donghyuck had been here, and he briefly wondered if Ten only let Donghyuck use this room.

Donghyuck threw his bag onto the couch, stripping off his hoodie so that he was clad in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants.

Donghyuck bounced on his feet a bit before plopping onto the ground to stretch his legs. There was a slight burn in his legs as he bent in half, trying to touch past his toes. 

Donghyuck was aware that he hadn’t been stretching consistently for the past few months, but so much had happened in the past months, and Donghyuck had found it hard to fall into a routine.

Cranking up the music, Donghyuck did a few jumping jacks, warming his body.

The music was a popular song, often played on the radio. Donghyuck hadn’t cared for it much when he’d first listened to it, but it had a good bass and an easy beat to dance too. Donghyuck was sure that Ten didn’t have many customers on Tuesdays, so he turned the music up higher.

Donghyuck began moving, his body flowing through the air to the harsh beat of the music. 

Donghyuck sped up his pace, throwing himself into the music as he forgot all of his previous struggles.

The song ended, and Donghyuck flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling of the studio with lazy eyes.

He was conflicted. Donghyuck wasn’t sure what he should feel, much less what he should do.

Mark was obviously an important person to him, evident to the way Donghyuck had felt the past few weeks. But, Donghyuck couldn’t understand why he’d latched onto Mark so fast, and how he’d managed to make Mark an important person in such a small amount of time.

Was what Mark said true? Did he latch onto people who gave him attention, or was it something else?

Donghyuck shivered, the persistent chill once again creeping over his skin.

It was annoying, no matter how much he bundled up, or danced, Donghyuck still managed to feel cold. But, it wasn’t just surface level chill, Donghyuck felt as though the chill was buried deep in his bones, longing for warmth that Dongnhyuck couldn’t supply.

The chill had momentarily gone away after school, and Donghyuck had almost forgotten about it because the cold wind had hit him instead. But, now, Donghyuck felt colder than he’d ever been.

  
  
  
  
  


It was dark by the time Donghyuck had made his way out of the studio. The only lights were the tall streetlamps that lined the streets as well as the occasional passing car.

Donghyuck knew that when he’d get home, all the lights would be off, and he would be left in a dark, empty house. But, with flu season in its prime, his mum had been busier and busier at the hospital lately.

The sound of a metal trash can crashing to the ground broke Donghyuck from his thoughts.

Donghyuck clutched the pair of scissors he always kept in his jacket tighter. There was either a raging serial killer on the loose, or a particularly strong gust of wind had knocked the empty trash can over.

Donghyuck decided that if he were to die, now would be an appropriate time. Creeping into the alley, Donghyuck drew the pair of scissors from his pocket, holding it out in front of him like a knife.

A small grey cat crept out from behind the knocked over trash can. Donghyuck let out a relieved sigh.

“You scared me so bad,” Donghyuck murmured, slipping his scissors back into his pocket before crouching down to pet the cat’s head. The cat nuzzled against Donghyuck’s hand, a small purr rumbling from it’s chest.

Donghyuck searched the cat's neck, finding no collar. “You have a home?”

The cat meowed, paws prodding the end of Donghyuck’s jacket, as if it wanted to burrow into it.

Donghyuck picked the purring cat up, wrapping his puffy winter coat around him and the cat. “I’m gonna take you to the pet store and we’ll check if you got a chip, okay?,” Donghyuck asked, glancing at the cat in his arms.

The pet store was only a block away, and Donghyuck had made it in less than 5 minutes. The cashier had scanned for a chip, finding no name registered on it.

“Looks like she was abandoned,” the cashier replied, stroking a hand down the cat’s back. The cashier looked up, noticing the heart-broken expression on Donghyuck’s face. “Do you wanna adopt her?”

Donghyuck scratched behind the cat’s ear. It would be nice to have an animal in the house, especially on the nights when his mom wasn’t home.

“Am I allowed too?,” Donghyuck asked,

“She was abandoned,” The cashier answered. “So, it’s either you adopt her or she goes to the shelter.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck said, a grin sliding onto his face. “Then I’d love to adopt her.”

Donghyuck filled out the necessary papers, and put his name on her chip. He’d decided to name her Jellybean after his late teddy bear that he’d accidentally put in the microwave.

Strolling through store, Jelly tucked under one arm, Donghyuck grabbed a bag of cat food and a collar.

  
  
  


At home, Donghyuck pulled Jelly out his backpack, and set her on the counter while he poured her some food.

Jelly practically inhaled the food, and Donghyuck figured it’d been a while since she had last eaten.

Donghyuck heated up his own food, leftover soup that Jaemin had made when he’d come over.

Slurping his soup, Donghyuck stared at Jelly who was now attacking her food with slightly less eagerness.

She was apparently small for her breed and age, and the cashier had mentioned that she’d probably been abandoned as a kitten, spending a few months on the streets.

Donghyuck rubbed her furry head, wondering how anyone could abandon a cat as cute as her.

  
  
  


Donghyuck brushed his teeth, struggling to keep the toothbrush in his mouth from grinning so hard. Jelly was officially the cutest cat he’d ever seen in his life. 

Jelly sat on her haunches, still damp from her bath. She was staring at Donghyuck with curious eyes from where she was on the bathroom counter.

Spitting out the toothpaste, Donghyuck picked up Jelly lightly, and set her on his bed. Then, Donghyuck climbed into the sheets, relishing the warmth they provided.

Jelly made her way up Donghyuck’s bed, settling into the curve of Donghyuck’s side.

Donghyuck breathed deeply, his hands stroking over Jelly’s soft fur. Closing his eyes, Donghyuck fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what y'allst thinkin????????  
> I didn't rlly know what to do, and I was kinda gettin writers block so I gave Hyuck a cat. Ooo and tbh, I have little to no knowledge bout how to adopt a stray cat sooooo I kinda improvised a bit.  
> Tbh, I'm not quite sure how long I want this ficcc to be, but it might be around 60k if I stretch it a bit, but I'm not sure. I'm also a bit unsure if I want this fic to stretch all the way to the beginning of Hyuck's Junior year, or if I wanna end it during summer. Idk, but I just rlly want to write summer MarkHyuck for aesthetic reasons.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!!!!!  
> Love y'all <3 <3 <3 ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤(◕‿◕✿)
> 
> [Hyuck Hair](https://nct-pack-oven.tumblr.com/post/188216568499/haechan-with-his-beautiful-rainbow-hair%22)  
> [Hyuck handd](https://favim.com/image/7665684/)  
> [Hyuck hand2](https://weheartit.com/entry/334908842)


	17. You're on thin ice hun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it moii  
> I know, shocking right??? I'm actually updating DURING THE DAY!! like wtff I never do this. But to be fair, I did have a lot of free time and inspo, so it just worked out. The main reason tho that i'm always updating at like 9 pm is cause I work better at night, so I can really write a chappie in one day if I write it at night.  
> OOOOooo, and I still have a pretty bad case of writer's block, so I introduced some new plot point and characters to keep it interesting for ya.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoye this chappie!!!!!  
> Looove y'allst!!!! <3 <3 <3 (ˇ⊖ˇ)(๑￫ܫ￩)(*бωб)ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ

Jelly dug her claws into Donghyuck’s backpack, latching onto the fabric. She’d been making a fuss ever since he’d put his shoes on, and Donghyuck was sure he’d be late by now.

His mum had come home around 2 a.m today, and to say she was surprised when she found a cat on Donghyuck’s bed was an understatement. Donghyuck had managed to sway her into letting them keep Jelly, as well as getting her other necessities like a litter box and a few toys. Releasing the back pack, Donghyuck groaned as Jelly refused to slacken her grip on it.

Donghyuck stomped to the bathroom, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his toothbrush.

By the time he’d gotten back to the living room, Jelly had disappeared, no doubt sulking.

Donghyuck hefted his backpack onto his shoulders, making a small note that his backpack seemed heavier than it had been before.

The bell rang just as Donghyuck strode through the doors, and he knew it wasn’t going to be his day.

  
  
  
  


Lunch had finally come around, and Donghyuck couldn’t feel more miserable.

Donghyuck veered right, aiming to go to the cafeteria as he slammed into someone. Glancing up, Donghyuck took back his original statement. His day could get worse.

“Oh, hey Haechan,” Heejin greeted, her white teeth practically glimmering as she grinned at him. For a moment, Donghyuck almost felt stunned by how beautiful she was. Honestly, Donghyuck couldn’t blame Mark for liking Heejin, she truly was gorgeous.

“Hey,” Haechan responded, feeling a little lost on how to have a conversation with her. A groan sound from Heejin’s left, and Donghyuck turned idly, hoping to spot the source of the noise.

Donghyuck looked down, eyeing a polished pair of shoes from someone who was standing a step away from Heejin. His eyes drifted up, noticing pristinely ironed uniform and soft-looking black hair.

“Did you forget to turn in an assignment or something,” Donghyuck commented.

“What?!,” the girl questioned, her brow raising as she stared at Donghyuck incredulously.

Donghyuck sighed. “Well you were groaning pretty loud so I figured it must have been a pretty big assignment.”

“Um no.,” The girl responded, looking at Donghyuck as if he were an idiot. “I was groaning at _you_ because _you’re_ the only reason Mark isn’t asking Heejin out.”

"Sure I am,” Donghyuck snorted, a giggle bubbling out of his chest. “Besides, nothing’s stopping from Heejin from asking Mark out.”

Heejin stepped between Donghyuck and the girl, placing a hand on the girl’s arm. “Areum, let’s just go-”

“He’s not asking Heejin out because you keep stealing him,” Areum accused, her finger punctuating each word as she stabbed at Donghyuck’s chest. 

Donghyuck laughed, tears springing from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

Him? Stealing Mark??? It was almost a joke-no it was. If anything, Heejin had been stealing Mark from him. But, it’s not like either of them owned Mark. Mark could do whatever he wanted for all the Donghyuck cared.

Donghyuck sobered, straightening to his full height, and tucking his hands into the pocket of his uniform. Donghyuck peered at Areum, she really was short, and that was saying something considering Donghyuck was on the smaller side of average.

Donghyuck rose a brow, tilting his head slightly to the right. Deciding to have a little fun, Donghyuck bent over until he was only a few inches from Areum’s nose.

“Listen up chucklefuck,” Donghyuck murmured, his voice low enough for only Areum to hear. “I don’t give a shit about what Mark and Heejin do in their freetime. Mark is free to do whatever he wants, and I have no say over it. So, I suggest you get the fuck outta my business and go back to midgetville.”

Donghyuck leaned back up, flashing a quick smile to Heejin. “See ya in Art, Heejin.”

“Yeah,” Heejin nodded, shooting a smile back at Donghyuck. “See you later.”

Donghyuck spotted Chenle’s blonde hair in the sea of blacks and browns, making a beeline towards their table. Chenle looked up from his math homework. “What took ya so long?”

"Ran into Heejin and Areum.”

Mark choked on his salad, hacking the leafy greens as Jeno pounded on his back. Once his airways were clear, Mark cleared his throat. 

“Areum?,” Renjun questioned. “As in helicopter mom Areum?”

“The one and only,” Donghyuck replied, tugging on his hair. “Said I was stealing Mark from Heejin.”

Renjun whistled, looping an arm around Jeno’s waist. “That’s a bitchy move.”

“No swearing!,” Jaemin lectured, flicking Renjun in the arm. “There are children present.

“You know Areum?,” Jeno questioned, turning to Mark next to him.

Mark looked rather uncomfortable, wringing his hands together as he fidgeted on the bench. 

Donghyuck figured he’d still be uncomfortable after Renjun and Jisung had made him sit at Lucas’s table on Monday. Still, even though Donghyuck had told them that Mark had apologized, there was still an awkward tension in the air whenever Mark was around.

“She’s around Heejin everytime I try to talk to her,” Mark answered. “The only time I can talk to Heejin alone is in art.”

“Wow, she really is a helicopter parent,” Chenle murmured, finally giving up on his homework.

“I dunno,” Jisung commented. “I feel like she’s interested in Heejin or something. She might be trying to scare Mark off so she can have Heejin to herself.”

Donghyuck pondered that thought. It did feel a little strange that Areum would be so protective of Heejin if they weren’t dating.

“Anyways,” Donghyuck started, turning his gaze to stare directly at Mark. “You should ask Heejin out. People are gonna start thinking you’re leading her on if you don’t ask her out soon.”

Mark twisted his fork around in his salad. “I’m gonna, but I don’t wanna do it yet.”

“Why?,” Jisung challenged.

“I dunno,” Mark shrugged. “It still feels kinda weird when she touches me, and Areum seems really protective of her so I’m scared that she’ll beat me up if I mess up.”

“You should just tell her that. And, if she really likes you, she’ll understand,” Jeno advised, nudging Mark with his shoulder.

“I guess-,” Mark started.

“Hey,” a new voice interjected from behind Donghyuck. Craning his neck, Donghyuck looked up to see Jaehyun's dimpled face smiling back at him.

“Hey,” Donghyuck responded, his eyes flicking to Jaehyun’s sweaty bangs that were plastered to his forehead. “Did you run here?”

Jaehyun chuckled, the low noise resonating in Donghyuck’s ears for a second. “Nah, I just got outta P.E.”

“Ah, Coach Lee kept you guys afterward,” Donghyuck responded, his head nodding in understanding. “Lemme guess, someone trashed the locker rooms again?”

“Ding, ding, ding,” Jaehyun answered, his dimples deepening. “Can I sit?”

Donghyuck looked towards the empty spot on his right, before gesturing for Jaehyun to sit down.

The table remained in a partially awkward silence, Donghyuck clearing his now dry throat.

“So, Chenle,” Donghyuck started, turning to Chenle next to him. “Have you seen the new season of _Attack on Titan_?”

Chenle breathed in deeply, a mischievous grin pulling onto his face as he launched into an extensive explanation about how important the first episode of season 4 was.

Satisfied that the silence was broken, Donghyuck took this chance to glance at everyone around the table.

Renjun, Jisung, and Jaemin were all engaged in Chenle’s excited explanation. Jeno had pulled out some history homework that Donghyuck could’ve swore was due last week. So, that left Mark and Jaehyun sitting across from each other engaged in the most intense staring contest Donghyuck had ever seen.

“Jaehyun,” Donghyuck said, breaking Jaehyun’s eye contact with Mark. “How has basketball been?”

“It’s been great,” Jaehyun answered. “I’m really excited for this big trip that the sports committee is putting together.”

“There’s a trip coming up?,” Donghyuck questioned, propping his head up with his hands.

“Yeah, if you’ve participated, or are participating in any sport extracurriculars, you can go. They’re also allowing each person to bring a plus one.”

Donghyuck frowned lightly. This trip seemed like it was a big deal, and he had yet to hear about it from Mark or Jeno. Instead, he’d had to hear about it from Jaehyun, someone he barely knew.

Jaehyun turned to Mark. “Who are you gonna take for your plus one?”

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout taking Haechan,” Mark answered, now mirroring Jaehyun's position.

“Shouldn’t you take Heejin?,” Jaehyun asked, his head tilting. “Don’t you guys have something going on?”

Mark seemed to darken for a moment before he answered Jaehyun coldy. “I suppose I should.”

This seemed to make Jaehyun smile, and he turned back to Donghyuck, his face once again alight with a grin. “Would you like to be my plus one, Haechan?”

Donghyuck sputtered, his face flushing what he was sure was a bright red. “Uh should-shouldn’t you take your girlfriend?”

“Don’t have one,” Jaehyun said, shrugging. “Besides, you’re the only one I wanna go with.”

Donghyuck felt more blood rush to his head as he panicked internally. “I guess I could go with you. When’s the trip?”

“Second week of March,” Mark responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Donghyuck mentally calculated the date, estimating that the trip was only two weeks away. “Isn’t it too cold to go on a trip in March?”

“We’ll be staying in a hotel, and goin’ to a few professional sport games,” Mark assured, probably figuring that Donghyuck’s hatred for winter also meant disliking the cold as well.

“I ask my mom,” Donghyuck finally disclosed, grabbing his phone from his back pocket. “Can I get your phone number?”

Jaehyun recited his number to Donghyuck as he typed them into his phone. 

Jaehyun peeked over Donghyuck’s shoulder, watching him edit Jaehyun’s contact page. Donghyuck sat still, feeling Jaehyun’s warm breath ghosted across Donghyuck’s bare neck, warming his chilled body.

“Aww,” Jaehyun pouted. “I’m just Jaehyun? Not Jaehyunnie? Or Jae?”

Donghyuck snorted, going back into the contact to shorten Jaehyun.

“So, Jaehyun,” Mark started, causing both Jaehyun and Donghyuck to peer over at him. “You never told me you knew Haechan too.”

“Well, I partially knew him because you talked so much about him,” Jaehyun answered, Donghyuck eyeing the slight flush to Mark’s cheeks at those words. “And one day we bumped into each other in the hallways and I decided to invite him to a basketball game.”

“So you just ‘clicked’?,” Mark questioned, finger raised in air quotes.

Jaehyun chuckled, his dimples reappearing once again. “Well, I figured that if you spoke so highly of Haechan, that he’d have to be a great person. And, I was right.”

This time, it was Donghyuck’s turn to flush. In a fit of embarrassment, Donghyuck excused himself from the table with the excuse of going to the bathroom.

Tugging his backpack over his shoulder as he left the cafeteria, Donghyuck realized that his backpack felt usually heavy.

Shuffling into a stall, Donghyuck set his backpack on the ground, yanking open the zipper. Inside his backpack, sat Jelly, peering up at him with bright green eyes.

“What-how?,” Donghyuck wondered, reaching down to pull Jelly out of his backpack. “How did you even sneak in there, bub?”

Donghyuck rubbed her soft head. He was truly lucky that Jelly was so small. If she’d been any bigger, Donghyuck had no doubt that one of the teachers would notice and he’d end up with detention again.

Donghyuck nibbled on his lip. If he left now, he’d be back in time for the third period, but he’d have to miss most of lunch which meant he’d be hungry the rest of the day.

Donghyuck groaned as he placed Jelly back into his backpack. He’d just steal some food from Jaemin later on because he always had snacks.

Donghyuck made his way back to the table, clearing his throat.

“I’m gonna head home real quick.”

Renjun stared at Donghyuck with sceptical eyes. “Why? You never leave campus during lunch.”

“Jelly snuck out, and now I have to get her home before I get in trouble.”

“Wait,” Mark interjected. “Who’s Jelly?”

“My cat.” “His cat.” Donghyuck and Renjun said at the same time.

“You got a cat???When?,” Mark interrogated.

“Uh, yesterday,” Jisung answered, playing on his phone now having abandoned the idea of doing homework.

Mark’s shoulders sunk, and the atmosphere dimmed automatically. “Ah.”

“Anyways,” Donghyuck said, frantically changing the subject. “I’m gonna go get Jelly home, and you guys can see her next time you come over to my place.”

Donghyuk bade his goodbyes, Chenle and Jisung even going as far to walk Donghyuck to the door.

Pulling Jelly from his backpack, Donghyuck walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whatchu thinkin babes?????  
> We now have an upcoming trip as well as sum tension between Jae and Mork. (honestly, jaehyun was never actually in my drafts, but he somehow managed to work his way into the ficc) Also, Morkie is stil being given the 'you're on thin fucking ice' treatment cause my mans offended Donghyuck's entire posse soooooo.....  
> OOOoo and can we talk bout angry Donghyuck. Like I was sooo excited to write Hyuck angry cuz he's always either like cuddly/happy or sad. But, this time we got sum pissed off Hyuck. ((I tried my best to make him intimidating to Areum (っ◞‸◟c))))  
> Idk, but I'm unsually good at writing people angsty and angry, like it's my strong suit, and I don't know what that say bout my personality buttt へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ  
> Anyhow, thank you soo much for reading!!!!!  
> Loveeee y'alll!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ( ͡°👅 ͡°)(๑￫ܫ￩)(◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。


	18. I've stayed at so many cheap hotels y'all, how am I still alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooooo IT MOI!!!!!  
> (Kicks door open) I'm back bitches  
> Anyways, I took a short haitus 'cause of Christmas, and figured that I wouldn't get a chappie out til the 2nd week of January, but here we are my dudes.  
> This chappie is a very monolugie-heavy chapter cuz I figures I owed y'all so explaination behind Donghyuck's thoughts (aka status update). Ooooo also, im on my 2nd word doc for this fic, and im at like 70 pages so now I'm gonna hafta start a new doc and I don't wannaaaa. Omg tho, the doc is super laggy tho cuz it has so many pages (-。-;).  
> Anywayssss, I hope y'allst enjoyie this chappie!!!!!!!!  
> Love y'alll, stay safe, make smart decisions!!! <3 <3 <3 (*>ω<*)(✿╹◡╹)(*>ω<*)

Donghyuck pulled clothes from his closet, shoving them into the orange duffle his mom had loaned him. It was a burnt orange color that faintly reminded Donghyuck of that one time in kindergarten when a kid had puked all over his new velcro shoes.

_ “-I mean, I’m glad I get to go, but I'm worried that Jaemin will feel left out,” _ Renjun stressed, his voice soundly extremely worried over the phone.

“Renjunnie,” Donghyuck scolded as he tried to shove another pair of socks into the small pouches on the side of the duffle. Logically, Donghyuck knew it was unreasonable to bring more than a week’s worth of socks to a trip that only lasted four days. But, every time he thought about the amount of snow outside his window Donghyuck put another pair into the duffle. “He’s gonna be fine. Plus, you guys can always make it up to him by going on a date or something. Besides, he’s the one who volunteered to watch his siblings.”

_ “I knowww,”  _ Renjun whined, and Donghyuck faintly heard something rustle on the other side of the line, assuming that Renjun was now tucked in bed for the night. As Donghyuck should’ve been, but nonetheless, he’d saved packing until the night before they left.

_ “Anyways,” _ Renjun said abruptly. “ _ What’re you gonna do about the Mark Jaehyun thing? _ ”

Donghyuck sighed, throwing his duffle bag onto the floor so that he could collapse onto his bed. 

Mark had been better lately, acting less like an overprotective brother. But things were still tense whenever Jaehyun came to talk to Donghyuck or sit with them during lunch. And, though it was awkward when Jaehyun was around, Mark had been surprisingly normal the past weeks, almost resorting to how it’d been before he’d met Heejin. But, therein lies the problem.

Mark was dating Heejin.

It wasn’t that Donghyuck disliked Heejin. In fact, he’d grown to think of her as a friend in the past weeks. But, with Heejin around, Mark was distracted. Either fretting over Heejin’s comfort, or chatting softly in a tone only they could hear.

Mark and Heejin were dating, and Donghyuck was lonely to put it simply.

“I was just gonna try to keep them away from each other, and pray we don’t end up in the same hotel room.”

_ “Wow _ ,” Renjun drawled. “ _ That’s a really elaborate plan ya got there.” _

“Don’t be a smartass, Injun. Besides, what else am I supposed to do?” Donghyuck stretched, knocking a stack of clothes off his bed that he had yet to stuff into his duffle. Donghyuck groaned, pulling himself off his bed. Packing was such a pain.

_ “.....” _

Donghyuck laughed triumphantly, a smile stretching onto his face even though Renjun couldn’t see him anyway. “See! You don’t know what to do either.”

Renjun muttered a series of incoherent curses, before clearing his throat.  _ “You’ll tell me though, if something happens?” _

“Of course, Injunnie. You’re my closest confidant.”

  
  
  
Donghyuck shivered, pulling his hoodie sleeves over his hands. The weather was exceptionally cold today, rivaling only the coldness of Mark’s hands.

“You can’t just touch me with your cold hands!,” Donghyuck complained, pulling up his hood to attempt to hide his cheeks from Mark’s cold hands. “You hafta announce your presence first!”

Mark backed away, both his hands up in the air as a grin spread onto his face. “Anyways, you wanna sit with me on the bus?”

“I-”

“Hey Haechan,” Jaehyun greeted, strolling up to Mark and Donghyuck. “Was wonderin’ if you wanted to sit with me on the way there?”

“Uh I-”

“He was gonna sit with me already. Go find another fling, flyboy,” Mark snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Donghyuck looked at Mark incredulously. “Did you just say I was a  _ fling _ ? 

“ _ You  _ said he was a  _ fling _ ?!!!,” Renjun screeched, stomping over to them. “Mark I swear to god you’re on-”

Donghyuck lifted a finger towards Renjun before turning to Mark again, “I can speak for myself Mark.”

Mark's expression was a mix of guilt and despair that threatened to make Donghyuck give in and forgive him. But, Donghyuck wasn’t a fool. He knew that if he forgave Mark, he would never learn.

“Anyways,” Donghyuck added, looping his arm through Renjun’s. “Renjun and I have a bus to board and we’d rather not be late.”

  
  
  


Donghyuck slept through most of the trip, only waking up when they made pit stops to go to the bathroom.

The hotel they were staying in looked like it was about to collapse any second, and Donghyuck once again questioned the legitimacy of this trip.

“Everyone get into groups of four, boys with boys and girls with girls,” Coach Nakamoto yelled over the mindless chatter. 

Donghyuck sidled up to Renjun and Jeno, praying that the fourth addition to their group would at least be someone he knew. To Donghyuck’s surprise (not really), Jaehyun made his way through the crowd towards them. 

Donghyuck groaned internally, realizing he would most likely have to share a bed with  _ Jaehyun _ now. To be honest, Donghyuck liked Jaehyun. He liked how Jaehyun always seemed to care about his opinion, or how he’d always make sure Donghyuck felt included. But, sharing a bed with someone was a completely different subject. Especially with Donghyuck’s track record of having octopus tendencies.

Coach Nakamoto stopped in front of their group, handing them the room card as well as a slip of paper with their room number. Once he’d finished passing out cards, Coach Nakamoto stepped out of the crowd, shushing the students with a wave of his hands, “Go find your room now, any stragglers left behind will be paired up and put in a room. Come meet back here in an hour.”

They headed to their room, finding it tucked in the corner on the second floor. Much to Donghyuck’s “delight”, Areum, Heejin, and a few other girls were given the room across from them.

Shooting his own glare back at Areum, Donghyuck yanked open the door, strolling inside. The inside of the room appeared like a regular hotel room, two queen size beds, a TV, and a bathroom.

Donghyuck flopped onto the bed, the mattress relatiating harshly against his already struggling back. Donghyuck shot up, rubbing at his neck where the base of his spine was.

“The beds really that hard?,” Jaehyun questioned as he set his bags on the other side of the bed that Donghyuck was laying on.

“Not as bad as the ones in the nurse's office,” Renjun offered once he’d flopped onto his and Jeno’s shared bed.

Jaehyun pondered this information before flopping onto the bed, “Oof,” Jaehyun groaned, wincing when his back hit the hard surface of the bed. “Are you sure these aren’t harder?”

Renjun shrugged, sitting up to organize his stuff. “Wouldn’t know, Chenle’s the only one of us who’s been there-at least more than once. He just said they were the hardest things he’d felt in his life.”

Donghyuck giggled. The amount of times that Chenle had been sent to the nurse’s office was unreal. And even worse, the reasons he was sent were so stupid that they caused Donghyuck to question how Chenle had gotten all A’s in his honors classes if he was unable to function as a normal human.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting Jaehyun’s response to Renjun’s answer. Donghyuk shot up, racing to be the one to open the door.

On the other side of the door stood Coach Lee along with a lightly flushed Mark. “Hey,” Mark said softly.

“We’re putting Mark in your room because a student cancelled last minute,” Coach Lee explained, before leaving abruptly, his voice echoing down the hall as he yelled at a student.

“Sounds like he has his hands full,” Donghyuck commented, ushering Mark through the door.

“Mark?,” Jeno questioned, making Renjun and Jaehyun look up from what they were doing.

Donghyuck almost laughed at the pissed expression that surfaced on Renjun’s face as soon as he confirmed that Mark was in fact in their hotel room right now, “Did you get kicked out of your room?”

“A student canceled last minute,” Mark answered, his hands twitching awkwardly as he searched for something to ease the tension. 

Donghyuck stepped forward, pulling Mark’s duffle bag from his shoulder, throwing it onto a chair. Gesturing at his and Jaehyun’s bed, Donghyuck spoke, “You can share with Jaehyun and I.”

“I can trade with you, and you can sleep with Renjun,” Jeno offered, no doubt already heard of what Mark had said earlier.

“I’ll be fine,” Donghyuck assured before wiggling his eyebrows at Jeno. “Besides, don’t you wanna be without Injunnie.”

Jeno's face flushed, tossing a pillow at Donghyuck head. “Shush you gremlin.”

  
  
\------  
  
  


It was dark outside, and despite the amount of people in their cramped hotel room it was freezing.

Donghyuck turned onto his left side, finally feeling comfy. A rush of hot air hit his forehead, and Donghyuck was once again reminded that he was sharing a bed with two other people.

After they’d had dinner and went back to their rooms, and then they’d discussed sleeping arrangements. In the end, Donghyuck had decided to sleep in the middle so that Jaehyun and Mark had nothing to argue about. But, this plan wasn’t working well in his favor, and Donghyuck almost wished that he’d made them sleep next to each other.

Cracking open an eye, Donghyuck came face to face with Mark’s sleeping face. Despite that fact that it was dark in their hotel room, Donghyuck could still make out the slope of Mark’s nose and the curve of his jaw.

Mark had a nice face. Of course Donghyuck had already noticed this. But, it seemed different now. Almost as if the Mark he knew now was more attainable than the Mark he’d first seen at the diner. But, as he got to know Mark, he found that Mark was becoming even more attractive. Eventually, Donghyuck started to wonder how Mark had only dated one person before Heejin.

Donghyuck never really thought about his sexuality. He was aware that for some people, sexuality was a big part of who they were, but to Donghyuck it had never mattered. He’d always thought that he’d love whoever his soulmate was regardless of their gender.

Even though Donghyuck had stuck to this thought process most of his life, he couldn’t deny that women never really caught his eye. He couldn’t even deny his attraction to Mark. But, the attraction had come slowly.

At first, Donghyuck had simply recognized Mark’s sharp jaw and bright eyes. But, as he continued to know Mark more, he found Mark becoming more attractive. Almost to the point where Donghyuck would date Mark if he had been his soulmate.

It was funny, really.

It was funny how Donghyuk had spent most of his life with limited attraction to anyone. Then, Mark came into his life, throwing his feelings into an alphabet soup of lucky charms.

Donghyuck shifted into his back, feeling slightly peeved at the exhales of warm breath that keep hitting the top of his head. Not to mention, it was colder than a yeti’s ass despite the body warmth of two people in the bed. Though, Donghyuck did usually sleep with other people when he was this cold. But, the persistent chill that always plagued him did make it harder to sleep.

Fuck this shit.

Donghyuck poked Mark in the armpit with renowned vigor.

“Ah!,” Mark yelped, his eyes flying open. Peering around, Mark eyes skimmed the room, just barely missing Donghyuck.

Donghyuck poked Mark in the stomach, making him peer down at Donghyuck. “I’m cold, and because you were mean to me today it’s your fault.”

Mark squinted his eyes, no doubt having trouble processing so quickly after he’d woken up. Donghyuck almost laughed. It was hilarious how Mark had such an intimidating exterior that faded away immediately once you figured out he goes to bed at nine every night.

“What..what does that have to do with me?,” Mark questioned, his eyes still searching for where Donghyuck eyes were in the dark of the room.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, guiding Mark’s hands to where Donghyuck’s head was. “It means, idiot. That you have to make it up to me by hugging me ‘cause I’m cold.”

“Oh,” Mark said, the crease between his brows disappearing. “I thought you wanted me to sleep on the floor or something.” Well, Donghyuck had considered it. “To be honest actually, I hadn’t expected you to really talk to me at all in the first place. I’m surprised you actually let me sleep in the same bed as you.”

Donghyuck humphed, touching his cold toes to Mark’s bare legs. “Well I did, and now you have to cuddle me ‘cause I’m cold.”

Mark chuckled quietly, finally lying back down. With a practiced motion, Mark looped his arms around Donghyuck, pulling Donghyuck into his chest.

Donghyuck tucked his head into Mark’s chest, feeling a cozy warmth fill his body as his limbs started to feel like jelly.

Donghyuck had missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swoooo what y'all thinkin?????  
> Tbh, I'm a full blooded demisexual (only having sexual attraction after you know someone rlly well), and I have little to no idea bout attraction, especially cuz I've never really experienced it. Sooooo, I'm mostly referring to what I've read or what I've heard from people around me.  
> Anywho, our Hyuckie is finally (kinda) acknownleging his feelings for Mark. Oooo also, I decided to make Donghyuck kinda demisexual cuz I figured it's be fun. But, in this ficc Donghyuck isn't really gonna ever put a label on his sexuality cuz it doesn't rllly matter to him.  
> Moving on, I'm rlly excited about an upcoming chapter, and I'm really excited for you guys to read it too. ahhhhhhhhhhh  
> Anyways, I hope y'allst enjoyed this chapeth!!!!!!  
> Love y'all! Stay Safe!!!! Eat Your Veggies!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ( ★^O^★ ) (つ >ω●)つ (･ω･)v ʕ✿ᵔﻌ•̀ʔ♡


	19. Where tf are we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEtyo tis mee!!!  
> I wanna go to sleep so fcken bad rn, but I gotta post this chapieee so that's a no for me ma'am.  
> Anyhow, turns out we aren't yet to the chappie I rlly wanna write, but here's half of it 'cause I couldn;t fit it all inta one chap.  
> Ooo so today I was talkin w/ my friends about my ✨spicy✨ childhood, and apparenly I have more trauma than I thought I did. BUt hey ╮( ╯∀╰)╭, what can ya do.  
> Anywhow, I hope y'allst ejoy this chappie!!!!!!  
> Love y'alled!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 ᕙʕ✿✪ᴥ✪ʔᕗ ( ★^O^★ ) (ꈍoꈍ🌸)
> 
>   
> [Path of the Wind](https://open.spotify.com/album/2Dn4ABFUYJbrlMF7K12RT3?si=UceNK4rZTwyU4AL3lZXW8w)

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his chest, glaring at Mark’s bowed head as he looked through his phone. It was freezing, and Donghyuck swore he couldn’t feel his toes anymore.

Donghyuck cursed, kicking a pebble in Mark’s direction, “I thought you said, and I quote ‘My phone has the best data’.”

“Well,” Mark started, not looking up at Donghyuck. “That was before we went to another city that I hadn’t heard of until this trip.”

“Well you could have attempted to research a bit before going on the trip. After all, you did know a month before  _ I _ did.”

“Well you should’ve charged your phone last night, but you don’t see me complaining.”

Donghyuck threw his hands in the air, and exacerbated huff leaving his lips. It’d all started when Coach Nakamoto decided it would be a fantastic day to explore the wonderful countryside just outside the city. 

“Can you pee faster?!!,” Donghyuck shouted.

“I’m trying!!,” Mark shouted back, his voice echoing off of the outhouse walls.

Donghyuck scrubbed a hand down his face, exhaling deeply, “They probably already left us and now we’re stranded out here, ALL ALONE!!!!!!!”

Mark exited the outhouse, rubbing what looked to be hand sanitizer over his hands, “You didn’t have to come with me.”

“Mark,” Donghyuck started, pinching the bridge of his nose. “When you and Jeno get together, you both lose all brain cells.”

Mark opened his mouth, somewhat resembling a goldfish before clapping his jaw shut. With red tipped ears, Mark rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, “I guess you have a point.”

Donghyuck shot a pointed look at Mark as he trudged along the trail. Their group had decided to stop for a bathroom break, but upon discovering that Mark was the only one who had to go to the bathroom, they’d decided to get a head start with Donghyuck supervising Mark. Which had ultimately been a bad idea because now Donghyuck had lost sight of their group and he couldn’t remember the direction they’d gone in.

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, causing Mark to slam into him. “Do you remember where Coach Nakamoto said we were meeting tonight?”

“Uhh,” Mark answered.

“We’re screwed Mark,” Donghyuck announced. “We are officially and totally screwed.

“Don’t you remember the way they went?”

“I have the memory of a goldfish, Mark.”

Mark eyebrows furrowed, and his lip pouted cutely as he pondered Donghyuck’s statement. “But you literally remember every bad thing someone has done to you???”

“That’s different,” Donghyuck huffed, shoving a tree branch out of his way for it to only hit Mark in the head. Donghyuck tapped his temple, a grin stretching onto his lips, “I need to remember that so that I can get my revenge later on.”

“You consider revenge more important than getting lost in the countryside?”

“Of course I do, Mark. You need to get your priorities straight.”

Mark snorted, his breath coming out heavier as they made their way up a hill, the trees disappearing one by one until they were now surrounded by fields. Mark leaned against Donghyuck, sipping the water from Donghyuck’s backpack, “I’ve actually never been to the countryside in Korea.”

“Well,” Donghyuck started, taking the water bottle from Mark's hands, drinking it slowly. “Now you can say that you not only have been to the countryside, you have also gotten lost in the countryside now,” Donghyuck handed the water back to Mark. “Congrats Markie Poo.”

“You ever live in the countryside?,” Mark questioned as they walked along the gravel path between the two fields.

“A little bit, but I don’t really remember it ‘cause it was before kindergarten. My dad grew up in the countryside though.”

Mark made a noise of surprise, looking at Donghyuck to elaborate.

“My mama was a city girl, and she came to the countryside for the summer after highschool to help my aunt in the fields,” Donghyuck explained. “Bit of a surprise for my grandma when she came home engaged to a boy who lived in the countryside.”

Donghyuck snorted before continuing, “You know, my dada used to tell me about how my mama was the one who asked his out, it was always the joke at family dinner about how my mama wouldn’t stopped asking my dada for a date.”

“Did your parents get married when they were both eighteen?”

“Nah, Donghyuck responded, his shoulder brushing against Mark, making him aware of Mark’s every move. “They waited until my mama became a nurse. Then, they moved to the city and had me.”

“Ah,” Mark acknowledged. “So the engagement was more like a promise ring.”

Donghyuck nodded, his shoulder once again brushing against Mark. It was strange to think about, but now that Donghyuck had been spending more time with Mark, he almost felt better. It was like the previous weight on his chest had lifted, making it easier to breathe.

Mark wiped the sweat off his forehead with a lift of his T-shirt. They’d already abandoned their thick coats shortly after starting the hike. And though it was still March, the weather was surprisingly warmer in the countryside. Adding too, it was nearing noon which was usually the height of warmer temperatures during the day.

A small house came into Donghyuck’s vision as they started their descent from the hill. Donghyuck poked Mark in the side, gesturing to the house near them, “There’s a house down there, we could ask for directions.”

“Sure,” Mark agreed. “As long as you ask.”

Donghyuck gaped at Mark, appalled that Mark would ever suggest something so aposterouis. “Why do I have to?!!”

“You’re more social than I am.”

“Yeah, with people  _ my _ age!! Besides, what if they’re serial killers or something?!!”

“Well,” Mark responded, a grin slipping onto his lips as he poked Donghyuck in the side. “I know that I can run faster than you. So, it’d be better if you knock ‘cause then I can run to get help.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?!!”

“How about this,” Mark suggested. “We race to the house, and whoever gets their first doesn’t have to knock.”

“You’re on.”

  
  
  


Donghyuhck stepped onto the rickety porch, raising a fist to knock.

Donghyuck tried, he really did. But, in the end, Mark had participated in every sport since elementary school and had been thus training his body for longer than Donghyuck could ever dream of doing.

Donghyuck knocked on the door, the sound louder than he’d intended. The faint sound of footsteps walking towards the door made Donghyuck’s palm sweat as he rubbed them with fervor onto his jeans. 

The swung open, revealing a beanpole of a man. His cheeks were gaunt, and his eye sockets were sunk so far into his head that Donghyuck wondered if he could even see at all. 

“Doorbell ditch!,” Donghyuck squeaked out before darting down to where Mark was, grabbing his arm to yank him away from the house.

“What-”

“That man is a serial killer.”

Finally slowing once they were out of view of the house, Mark wrapped his fingers around Donghyuck’s wrist, causing them to pause in the middle of the road. “Serial killer? Really? I thought you were joking earlier.”

Donghyuck made a solemn face, “Mark, if you had looked into his eyes, you’d know that that man was a stone-cold killer.”

“Haechan,” Mark whined, his sweaty face pinching as he threw his head back, cursing the universe for sticking him with Donghyuck. “Who knows when we’ll see another house?! We’re literally standing next to a  _ field _ right now!” 

“Well we can’t go back, my pride is hurt now.”

Mark groaned, tugging on Donghyuck’s wrist, “Well then we better get started ‘cause I’m already starving.”

  
  
  
  
This brought them to the current situation in which they were stranded on a random road in the countryside with little but fields to look at.

The sun was starting to set, and the temperature had dropped rapidly. This hadn’t been a good thing (obviously). Mainly because they had spent the entire afternoon sweating as they trekked along the road, but also because the warm temperatures seemed to fade away as soon as the sun had crested in the sky.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whined. “I’m so fucking hungry.”

“Ooof,” Mark replied, linking his fingers with Donghyuck. Donghyuck pointedly stared at their linked fingers, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest. 

“Oh,” Mark said, noticing Donghyuck’s pointed gaze at their hands. “My hands were cold, and I figured yours would be too.

That made sense in all honesty, but Donghyuck couldn’t help the butterflies that started to bubble up in his stomach.

They walked for another hour, watching the sun descend until the sky was covered in a thin layer of dusk.

Mark tugged on Donghyuck’s hand abruptly, pointing at something in the distance, “Look! I see some lights!!”

“Where?!!!”

Now lightly jogging, Donghyuck could see the twinkle of lights in the distance, a sign that there was a small town up ahead.  “Holy shit!!” Donghyuck whooped. “We’re not gonna die!!”

Mark tugged Donghyuck harder, the both of them breaking into a run as they neared the distant lights of the town.

The town was small, about the size of the one that his father had grown up in. There were small houses spread out throughout the area, and Donghyuck could already spot a few signs making things like a clinic, post office, and inn.

Mark laced his fingers with Donghyuck, now gripping his hand harder as he led Donghyuck into a building labeled ‘Post Office’.

“Excuse me?,” Mark asked, watching as a frail figure made its way to the counter. “I was wondering if we could use your phone?”

“It’s right over there,” The woman gestured, her voice heavy, the dialect much thicker than Donghyuck was used to hearing. She plopped a few coins in Mark’s unoccupied hand, before turning back to her crossword puzzle.

Mark stuck the coins into the pay phone, dialing Mr. Nakamoto’s cell phone. The phone rang twice before Mr. Nakamoto picked up.

Mark placed the phone between both their ears, making it so that Donghyuck could hear the conversation as well.

“ _ Hello? _ ,” Mr. Nakamoto questioned, his voice sounding grainy over the old pay phone.

“Mr. Nakamoto, it’s Mark and Haechan.”

“ _ Holy shit!!! Where have you guys been!!!!! _ ”

“Haechan and I stopped to go to the bathroom, and we got lost,” Mark answered, his expression resembling a soldier reporting to a general.

“ _ Do you guys know where you are?” _

Mark covered the receiver, turning back to the frail lady. “Ma’am, where are we?”

“Chimdae Dosi.”

Mark uncovered the receiver, his voice sounding clear, “Chimdae Dosi.”

Mr. Nakamoto whistled, the sound piercing through the receiver.  _ “ Wow, you guys really are lost. _ ” Faint shuffling sounded through the speaker, and Donghyuck assumed Mr. Nakamoto was looking through a pile of paper. “ _ You’ll have to wait til tomorrow for us to pick you up, most roads are closed to traffic this late. And, I bet if you explain the situation to the townsfolk they’ll let ya stay somewhere for the night. If not, I can have a talk with them.” _

“Okay,” Mark answered, his head unconsciously nodding along with Mr. Nakamoto’s words. “We’ll call you again if there are any issues. Bye.”

Mark hung up, exhaling slowly through his mouth. Turning back to Donghyuck, Mark rubbed the back of Donghyuck’s neck lightly, a reassuring grin sliding onto his face. “We just gotta survive the night, Haechan.”

Donghyuck snorted, walking back up to the counter. “Ma’am, we were wondering if there was a place we could stay tonight?”

“Ah, of course,” The lady responded. “The inn will let you stay free for one night, just tell them that Ms. Jooyoen sent you over.”

Donghyuck and Mark both bowed, their heads both almost touching the surface of the counter. “Thank you so much, ma’am,” Donghyuck said as he rose from his bow.

  
  
Mark walked up to the man at the counter in the inn, “We were wondering if we could stay for the night? Ms. Jooyoen sent us.”

The man smiled, small crows feet scrunching up at the corners of his eyes. “Ah, she’s finally cashing in her discount.”

With a small skim through a heavy bound leather book placed on the desk, the man handed them two sets of keys, pointing in the direction their room would be. “Dinner’s served from 4 to 7, and breakfast is at 8.”

Donghyuck and Mark both bowed before heading to their room on the first floor.

The room was small, and albeit less impressive than the one they had back at the other hotel they were staying in, but it would do. Flopping onto the bed, Donghyuck let out a loud sigh, relishing in the break that his legs finally got.

“We should go get some food before they close up,” Mark reminded, shoving both their backpacks onto a chair.

“Fineee,” Donghyuck groaned as he rose from the bed.

Donghyuck really was starving. He’d only had one good meal today (if you didn’t count the bagged lunches they'd got from the hotel), and it was due time that Donghyuck ate something that was actually hot.

Donghyuck had waded through the buffet line, halfway asleep as he loaded different types of noodles and meat onto his plate.

Donghyuck hardly remembered the walk back after eating, only collapsing onto the queen size bed after changing out of his stiff jeans.

Feeling Mark settle down next to him, Donghyuck fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo whatchu thunkin babes???  
> I have never rlly gotten lost in the countryside of South Korea before so I can't say this is completely accurate, but I tried, I really did.  
> Also, I've never rlly been on an overnight school trip so I dunno how ta write those either. Oops  
> Fun fact: I was listening to "Path of the Wind" from My Neighbor Tortoro the entire time I wrote this (which was like a period of like 6 hours today), I highly encourage to pull up spotify and listen to that song during this entire chappie.  
> Anywhoo, I hope y'alled enjoyed this chappie!!!!!!!  
> Love y'allst!!!!! <3 <3 <3 (*>ω<*) (∗❛ω❛)b (✿╹◡╹) ʕ✿ᵔﻌ•̀ʔ♡
> 
> [Path of the Wind](https://open.spotify.com/album/2Dn4ABFUYJbrlMF7K12RT3?si=UceNK4rZTwyU4AL3lZXW8w)
> 
>   
> [Countryside1](https://d3hne3c382ip58.cloudfront.net/resized/373x212/around-south-korea-tour-tour-2-16993_1582689000.JPG)
> 
> [Countryside2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/1b/1e/a01b1e319e8ac66a37df825194b24c4a.jpg)
> 
> [Countryside3](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTLcN8W-uC4c6M1c1NNpu729sYbLLVBNijlLg&usqp=CAU)


	20. Yoo Geminis are like rlly compatible with Leos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo  
> I have finally squeezed out a chappie, and fun fact: I wrote this entire thing in like one day.  
> I'm kinda losing motivation for this ficc so I been thinkin I'm gonna have to binge watch a bunch of NCT vids, MVs, and read a bunch of Markhyuck ficcs to get myself back in the spirit. But idk, we'll see what happens.  
> Also, I been thinkin about comin out as nonbinary cuz I pretty much already refer to myself as nonbinary in me head, but then I have to like send emails to people tellin that I'm going by they/them pronouns now, and that be a lot of work. Idkkk I might just wait til I have free time. ╮(╯ ∀ ╰)╭  
> This chappie is gonna be very dialouge heavy, and I can't promise it'll be the best but at least it'll be better than my action scenes. Lol  
> Anywho, hope y'all enjoy this chappie!!!!!  
> Love y'allst!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* (⋆ ˆ3ˆ)♥(◕ε◕♡)

Donghyuck was awake, wide awake.

The electronic clock sitting on the bedside table near Mark was too far for Donghyuck to read, but he assumed the time was somewhere around 3 am.

Donghyuck shifted, overly aware of Mark’s close proximity to him. He couldn’t remember if they’d gone to sleep like this, but when Donghyuck had woken up, Mark had an arm draped over Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him close to Mark’s chest.

Donghyuck fidgeted. He had a feeling that sleep would not come easy tonight. Turning onto his stomach, Donghyuck wiggled his way out of Mark’s arms. The bed creaked, and for a second, Donghyuck swore his life flashed before his eyes. Much to his luck, Mark remained sleeping.

Donghyuck swung his feet off the bed so that his legs were dangling off the bed.

Mark shifted, a groan slipping from his mouth 

Looking up, Donghyuck made eye contact with a very sleepy Mark.

“Whata’re doin’?,” Mark slurred, raising his head from a sizable puddle of drool on his pillow.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Mark stretched, the motion exposing his tummy from underneath the hoodie he wore to bed. “You shoulda woken me up.”

“Well,” Donghyuck snarked. “I did.”

Mark ran a hand through his hair, only serving to mess up his hair anymore. Licking his lips, Mark turned back towards Donghyuck, his legs folded into criss-cross applesauce as if they were sharing secrets at a sleepover instead of being stranded at a random hotel in the South Korean countryside. “Whatdya wanna do?”

“You’re not gonna go back to sleep?,” Donghyuck questioned, shifting to face Mark before sitting cross legged as well.

“Well I sleep best when I’m with you, and if you’re not gonna sleep then I won’t be able to either.”

Donghyuck flushed, praying that the heat on his cheeks wouldn’t show in the dim moonlight lit hotel room.

“So,” Mark started. “Do you wanna talk about our favorite dreams, or……”

Donghyuck giggled, rocking back as he stared at the tired expression on Mark’s face. “You sure you don’t wanna go back to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Mark answered, his mouth stretching into a yawn after he spoke. 

“So, Mark,” Donghyuck began, wringing his hands together. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Probably blue, you?”

“Red.”

“Have you ever dyed your hair red?,” Mark questioned, his gaze drifting to Donghyuck’s hair despite the fact that he probably couldn’t make out the color in the darkness.

“Yeah, it was the first time I dyed my hair,” Donghyuck answered, twirling a particularly curly strand of hair on his finger. “It was a nice color but I had an awful haircut. My mum still teases me about it.”

Mark chuckled, the sound clear and bright as it echoed in Donghyuck’s ears Holding his breath, Donghyuck watched as Mark drew closer. 

Mark’s hand was steady as it reached up, sifting a hand through Donghyuck’s hair, 

Donghyuck momentarily closed his eyes, reveling in Mark’s soft touch. Reveling in the way that Mark’s calloused hands from years of playing sports ran through his hair in such a delicate way.

“I think any color would look good on you,” Mark commented, breaking Donghyuck from his train of thoughts.

“I think my favorite color that I’ve done would be the silver.”

“Did you have that color at the beginning of school?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck answered. “Had it when I first saw you at the diner.”

Mark chuckled, flopping down onto his side with his legs outstretched. “It’s kinda funny.”

“What?,” Donghyuck asked, now laying down as Mark leaned over him, still playing with Donghyuck’s hair.”

“It seems like a million years ago that I first saw you at the diner. Speaking of,” Mark added, now seeming more alert. “Why did you dislike me?”

Donghyuck huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair away that had dangled in his eyes. To be completely honest, he didn’t have a real reason that he disliked Mark at first. Maybe it’s been the way that Mark seemed so much better than Donghyuck, or that Donghyuck’s self confidence was fickle, always causing him to doubt his worth, leading to him being jealous of Mark’s easy to get along with attitude.

“I didn’t really have a reason,” Donghyuck admitted. “I guess I just felt uh threatened by you.”

Mark’s eyebrow shot up as he stared at Donghyuck incredulously, “Threatened?”

“Well, you came along with your good looks, and you made friends with everyone so easy,” Donghyuck explained. “It kinda felt like you were taking my life ‘cause you made friends with my friends, and took the spotlight part in dance.”

Mark chuckled once again, causing Donghyuck to glare at him with narrowed eyes, “It’s not funny!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Mark apologised through bouts of laughter. “But, I just think it’s kinda ironic how I was trying to impress  _ you _ by doing all of that stuff, but in the end it made you dislike me.”

Donghyuck felt his heart stutter in his chest as he realized Mark’s words, “You were trying to impress me?”

“Renjun said that it’s the Leo in me,” Mark answered. “Apparently I always have to be liked by everyone. And, when you came along, glaring at me as if I had killed your cat it made me self conscious.”

Donghyuck’s mouth dropped, “You’re a people pleaser? It makes so much sense!!”

Donghyuck shot up, leaning onto one arm as he poked Mark in the chest with his other hand. “Also, why didn’t you tell me you were Leo? Everything makes sense now!!”

“What does me being a Leo have to do with anything???”

“For one, it does help to explain why we get along so well,” Donghyuck explained. “It also explains why you do have the drive to be good at everything.”

“Okay???”

Donghyuck relaxed, settling back into the bed, as Mark resumed running his hand through Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck hummed, unconsciously leaning closer to Mark as he played with his hair. Opening his mouth, Donghyuck spoke, “Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Mark hummed, now untangling the knots Donghyuck had in his hair.

“Why aren’t you looking for your soulmate anymore?”

Mark stilled, his hand pausing it’s motions in Donghyuck’s hair. “You know who I told you that I didn’t need my soulmate now that I have you guys,” Mark said, withdrawing his hand from Donghyuck’s hair to tuck it under his thigh. “Well that wasn’t the whole truth.”

Donghyuck nodded, scooting closer to hear.

“That day that I was absent at school, I wasn’t only absent ‘cause my mom was visiting,” Mark started, refusing to make eye contact with Donghyuck. “Um...my mom came to uh tell Johnny and I that she was getting adivorce with my dad.”

“Oh,” was all that Donghyuck could say.

“Yeah,” Mark said, exhaling deeply. “I was gonna tell you, but then you were hurting, and I guess I just couldn’t find the right time.”

Donghyuck looped his arms around Mark, resting his head on Mark’s chest. “Is that why you don’t want to find your soulmate anymore?”

Mark exhaled shakily before hugging Donghyuck back, “Yeah.”

Mark leaned his head on Donghyuck, sniffling sounds echoing through the hotel room.“I guess...I guess I figured that if my parents who had an amazing relationship-one I’ve always looked up too, couldn’t work out. Then who’s to say I won’t have the same luck.”

Donghyuck pulled back from the hug and placed his palms against cheeks, cupping his face. “It’s not about luck Mark, it’s about trying. If you assume that you’ll immediately get along with your soulmate, it’s not gonna work out. You can’t expect fate to make them fall in love, you have earn that love,” Donghyuck expressed, his gaze never leaving Mark. “And, if it doesn’t work out in the end, that’s okay. There are more people in the world, and I’m sure that someone out there loves you.”

“Hell, even if someone doesn’t, I’ll still be here to hug you when you cry,” Donghyuck added, a soft smile stretching onto his face.

Mark stared at Donghyuck, an expression in his eyes that Donghyuck couldn’t understand. A second past, both of them sitting in complete silence until Mark burst into tears. Mark leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist.

Donghyuck laid onto his back, pulling Mark on top of him so that Mark’s head was on his stomach.

Donghyuck didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes, Mark was still laying on Donghyuck, and the sun creeping through the blinds.

Blinking away the sleep, Donghyuck looked down, noting Mark’s swollen eyes as well as the pile of drool he was leaving on Donghyuck’s hoodie.

“Mark?,” Donghyuck murmured, poking Mark’s cheek that wasn’t plastered against Donghyuck’s sternum.

Mark stirred, rubbing his cheek more against Donghyuck’s chest, “Whaa?”

Donghyuck clapped a hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to giggle at Mark. His sleep mussed hair was sticking out in all directions, and a bit of drool still clung to his chin.

Mark slowly got up from Donghyuck’s chest, rubbing his swollen eyes with the heel of his palm. “What time is it?,” Mark slurred, his eyes squinting at the digital clock near Donghyuck’s head.

“Almost 8, Mr. Nakamoto said they’d be here around 9-9:30 ish.”

“Ah,” Mark commented, his eyes finally functioning. “We should probably get breakfast soon.”

Donghyuck rose from the bed, tugging on his skinny jeans. A light flush rose to his cheeks when he realized that he had slept with Mark in only a pair of underwear, while Mark had been civilised enough to at least wear pants.

Mark stumbled out of bed, not long after Donghyuck, exchanging his pair of shorts for the pants he wore yesterday.

Once they were both dressed, they made their way down to the food area. Donghyuck noted that there were a greater number of people staying in this hotel, more than he expected. But, then again, this town did seem like a tourist town that many stopped in during their visits in the countryside.

Donghyuck didn’t mind the countryside, rather he just had limited knowledge about it. He knew his city like the back of his hands from many days of walking because his mum didn’t have time to drive him. He knew the best places to go, and the best places to avoid.

And though the city was home, the countryside was beautiful, with green rice fields, and clear skies. Adding too, Donghyuck couldn’t deny the attraction of having a small community, where everyone knew each other. 

Mark dumped a pile of noodles onto Donghyuck’s plate, the sound of the tongs snapping Donghyuck from his thoughts.

“You okay?,” Mark asked.

“Yeah, just a little tired.”

  
  
Donghyuck shoveled his food into his mouth, his cheek puffing out. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, but Donghyuck suspected that it was mostly because of the lack of food they’d had yesterday, the dinner last night nowhere nearly making up the calories they needed.

Mark ate at a slower pace than Donghyuck, no doubt only for the courtesy of those around them so that they didn’t have to experience two people eating as if it was their first meal in a week.

Once they’d finished, Donghyuck had gone back up to the hotel room to get their stuff while Mark checked out.

They only waited for a half an hour outside when Mr. Nakamoto pulled up to the hotel in his old car that Donghyuck swore would break down at any moment.

As Mr. Nakamoto drove them home, Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel as if he was a child being scolded by a parent. It’s not like he’d tried to get lost, it was rather that he and Mark were as dumb as goldfish and couldn’t tell east from south if they tried.

“I was very worried, “Mr. Nakamoto said, making eye contact with Donghyuck in the rear view mirror. “We spent most of the afternoon looking for you. And when you do call, I find out you’re in a town a decent few miles away from the city.”

“You should’ve stayed where you were, and waited for us to pick up,” Mr. Nakamoto lectured.

“We’re sorry,” Donghyuck answered, looking down from Mr. Nakamoto’s gaze.

Sighing, Mr. Nakamoto flicked on his blinker as he turned onto a busier street. “We’ll continue with the trip for now, but either me or Mr. Lee will be accompanying you everywhere you go.”

Donghyuck and Mark nodded simultaneously, the end of Mr. Nakamoto’s statement signalling that this conversation was over. The silence in the old car was only interrupted as the engine ran beneath their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowoo whacha thinkin??????\  
> I hope this kind cleared up Mark's actions cuz I did realize they were bit confusing (lol, even I wondered why Mark would do this shit). Idk, but if there are any other plot holes, plsss tell me.  
> Also, how do people like get Betas??? Like I kinda want someone to edit my shit, but at the same time I'm like embarassed (plus if I'm the only one that knows what I'm writing I feel a bit like god, just me??) I dunno, like people know that I write, and a few of my friends know I write fanfics, but I never tell them what I'm writin about ┐( ‘～`; )┌............  
> Anywaysss, I hope y'all enjoyed this chappiee!!!!!!!!  
> Love y'alll!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ᕙʕ✿✪ᴥ✪ʔᕗ (♡´౪`♡) ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃
> 
> [I might have a god complex??](https://youtu.be/HPrOzW2feeU?t=87)
> 
> [Donghyuck hair from like 7th grade](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dua4z-FU0AAPll3.jpg:large)


	21. bAskETbAlL games be wildin tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chuckeee cheese my dudes it's moi  
> I'm a little late, but this time I actually have an excuse. Also, I switched terms like a few days ago and holy shieet man, math is fucken hard bro. I'm dyinggggg  
> Ooo yah, this chappie a bit rough. Ngl I didn't edit like anything. ALSO, if you spot any wild Donghyuck's in the Mark POV section of this chappie, pls let me know. I just so used to writing Donghyuck, and then when I switch to Mark's POV I suddenly have to write Haechan and it rlly throws me off kilter, ya know??  
> Also (i know this is my like 5th also but gimme a break), I read soooo many highschool aus to get meself pumped and motivated. And now, I feel like I've graduated more times than legal so that's funnn ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌  
> Butttt my dudes, I feel super pumped (ish, we'll wait til this weekend to see how I feel) and inspierd!!!!  
> Anyhowww, I hope y'allst enjoy this chappie!!!!!!  
> I srsly luv all you guys!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ʕ✿ᵔﻌ•̀ʔ♡ (✿˵•́ ꈊᵕ˵) (✿◕‿◕✿)ﾟ ･:,｡★＼(^-^ )♪ありがと♪( ^-^)/★,｡･:･ﾟ

The crowd screamed louder as another player scored another goal. The squeak of tennis shoes against the gym floor made Donghyuck wince as he watched the game.

Donghyuck pushed a sleepy Mark off his shoulder, as the sweltering heat in the arena made another wave of heat crest over Donghyuck’s body.

“How can you sleep??,” Donghyuck demanded once Mark had finally opened his eyes.

“I’m not used ta getting only a few hours.”

“You could’ve slept on the ride home.”

“I felt too nervous,” Mark complained, rubbing his arms with his hands, now apparently cold that he had woken up. “I thought Coach Nakamoto was gonna grill us on the way back. His face was so scary.”

“I thought him being silent the whole way back was even worse. Besides, you weren’t the one he was looking at through the rear view mirror.”

“That’s because he knows you were the one most likely to get us lost.”

“That’s just ‘cause he knows you’re shit at using your common sense,” Donghyuck fired back, turning to his left to talk to Renjun in a pointed attempt to ignore Mark on purpose.

Renjun leveled Donghyuck with another deadpan look that made Donghyuck feel as if he’d screwed Renjun over in the worst way possible.

“Are you still mad?,” Donghyuck questioned, his brow furrowing as he dipped his head, preparing for Renjun to give him a vicious scolding.

Renjun sighed, noticing the way that Donghyuck seemed to curl into himself after meeting Renjun’s gaze. “I’m not mad, I was just really worried, Duckie. You were gone for a day, and I was so worried that you’d end up dead in a ditch.”

Donghyuck snorted, looping his fingers with Renjun. “You really have that little faith in me?”

“Well, to be honest,” Renjun started. “When you and Mark get together bad things always tend to happen. In reality, I should’a been the one to go with Mark ‘cause then we’d never be in this situation.”

Renjun was probably the most mature in their friend group, and a runner up would definitely be Jaemin.

Donghyuck could still feel Renjun’s arms hugging him after they’d gotten back at the hotel. To be honest, Donghyuck had only ever seen Renjun that scared when Donghyuck had gotten into a car crash with his family and it wasn’t confirmed yet that Donghyuck had made it out alive.

A big bout of whooping can from Donghyuck’s left and he peered over Mark’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of what the commotion was about.

In the next section of the area, a crowd of people were gathered around a couple that appeared to be kissing. The event in itself wasn’t extremely strange as people had made out on kiss cams before at basketball games. But, the strangest thing was that the couple wasn't on the big screen suspended above the basketball courts.

“What’s going on?,” Donghyuck questioned Mark.

“I think someone found their soulmate.”

“Is it usually that big of a deal?,” Donghyuck asked, gripping the back of his chair as he leaned sideways to get a better view.

Mark shrugged, offering Donghyuck no explanation before turning back to talk to Heejin on the other side of his

“It can be big for some people,” Renjun answered. “I mean especially because your soulmate could be halfway across the world and you’d still not know where to search.”

“I’ve always wondered about that,” Donghyuck commented. “Like what if you meet someone who has the exact name as your soulmate. How do you know they aren’t your soulmate?”

“I guess you just…..know?,” Renjun replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, if you try kissing them and you don’t feel any spark it’s probably not your soulmate. Plus, you could always check their mark.”

“What if you can’t tell that someone is your soulmate, and you can’t check if they have a mark?”

Renjun frowned, his brow furrowing. “I don’t know how someone could not know that a person is their soulmate. Even if it isn’t a romantic bond, you’d still get along better with your soulmate than everyone else. It’s almost like an instant attraction to each other whether or not it’s romantic.”

“Instant attraction?,” Mark questioned, his interest once again piqued now that Heejin was talking to Areum sitting next to her.

Renjun nodded, “When I first met Jeno and Jaemin, we got along almost instantly. When you’re with them you feel better, even physically. And when I’m apart from Jeno and Jaemin, I start to feel worse. It’s almost like I’ve got a cold when I’m too far away from them.”

“But that only happens when you're bonded with your soulmate, right?,” Donghyuck queried.

“Yeah, it’d only happen if you know them pretty well,” Renjun responded. “If you’d met them once, and then didn’t see them for months it wouldn’t affect you.”

Donghyuck leaned back in the uncomfortable arena seats, hands linked around the back of his neck. “To be honest, having a soulmate kinda sounds frustrating because you have to constantly be near them.”

“I dunno,” Mark commented. “I think it’s tragically romantic.”

Donghyuck squinted his eyes at Mark, “You’re so weird.”

“Well if you think about it, extended time away from your soulmate could literally kill you,” Mark fired back. “I think it’s tragically romantic because you can’t live without your soulmate whether or not you wanted too.”

“Wow,” Donghyuck awed. “This conversation took a dark turn.”

Mark chuckled, joining Renjun’s soft giggles that slowly rose in volume.

“Anyways,” Donghyuck drawled, now crossing his legs together as he leaned back to throw an arm over Renjun and Mark’s shoulders. “What movie should we watch on the way home tonight?”

Mark’s head shot up, his eyes wide as he met Donghyuck’s gaze, “You’re gonna let me sit with you?”

“It may be a little cramped, especially with Renjunnie sitting with us.”

“I’m gonna be sitting with Jeno on the ride home,” Renjun announced. “Besides, you should sit with Jaehyun too because you wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t invited you.”

“But Renjunnieee,” Donghyhuck complained. “I wanna hear you trash talk the wattpad protagonist.” 

Renjun sighed before ruffling Donghyuck’s hair with his hand that wasn’t holding Jeno’s hand. “I can still do that, I’ll just be across the aisle from you.”

Donghyuck groaned.

  
  


\-------

Mark lightly shoved Haechan closer to Jaehyun as he squeezed into the bench that wasn’t meant for 3 highschoolers.

“Ugh,” Haechan groaned, clutching his stomach. “You’re hurting my food baby, Mark!”

Mark rolled his eyes, locking his ankle around the seat in front of them so that he wouldn’t fall out of the seat. “It’s your fault for eating so much at dinner.”

“Was I supposed to miss out on the buffet??,” Haechan remarked, now digging through his back pack for his phone.

Mark flicked Haechan on the arm, before digging through the front pocket of Haechan’s backpack where he knew Haechan’s phone was because he’d asked Mark earlier to put it there. Evident to the struggle shown on Haechan’s face as he shuffled through the contents of his backpack, Mark figured he’d already forgotten.

“Oh,” Haechan awed as Mark handed him his phone. “How did you know it was in my backpack?”

“You told him to put it there,” Jaehyun answered. “At dinner.”

“Huh,” Haechan commented, before resuming his earlier determination to watch a movie on the bus ride home. “Anyways, I was thinking we should either watch  _ The Little Mermaid _ ,  _ Beauty and the Beast _ , or  _ Road to El Dorado _ .”

“What’s  _ Road to El Dorado _ ?,” Jaehyun asked, leaning closer to Haechan to get a look at the movie titles displayed on Haechan’s phone.

“It’s about these guys who are stowaways and they are stuck on this island and accidentally find an ancient city,” Mark answered, squinting at the other movies Haechan had downloaded. “You’ve actually seen  _ Bratz: The Movie _ ???”

“Don’t judge, Markie poo,” Haechan quipped. “It’s a childhood classic and it’s not my fault  _ you _ didn’t have a childhood.”

“If that’s what’s considered a childhood,” Mark shivered. “Then I don’t want one.”

Haechan stuck his tongue out, his nose scrunching cutely. Mark resisted the urge to pinch Haechan’s cheek and croon at him.

Mark looked away, finding he couldn’t look at Haechan anymore if he wanted his heart to remain a steady beat. Across from Mark, Jeno and Renjun were happily cuddling? To be honest, it looked more like Renjun was strangling Jeno. Oh my god he was.

“Yo, Jeno,” Mark called.

“Yeah man,” Jeno replied, his face looking a little redder.

“You lookin’ a little red there.”

Jeno seemed to look at Renjun as if he was asking permission, before turning back to Mark. “Nah dude, I’m chill,” Jeno rasped, his face now shade of deep red.

“M’kay, just checkin’.”

Mark wheeled back around, now checking back in to Jaehyun and Haechan who were talking. Mark figured that Jeno was probably, he was a little worried considering Renjun’s very recent violent streak. But in the end, if anyone were to kill Jeno it would most likely be Jaemin.

“-Jisung is so cute. I still remember back when I first met him, he used to be shorter than me. Can you believe it?!?! He grew so fast and it’s only been a few months. My child is growing up!!,” Haechan expressed, his hands rapidly talking as much as his mouth was. 

Jaehyun’s head was propped onto his fist, listening to Haechan with the attentiveness that Mark had only ever seen on people listening to someone they love. This caused something to stir in Mark’s stomach. Something he liked to call jealousy.

Mark had found that more often than not, this feeling would stir in his gut. He’d figured that it was just because Haechan had grown to be his best friend, and now, with Jaehyun in the picture Mark felt threatened somehow.

He knew it was illogical to feel this way because Haechan spends plenty of time with him. In fact, Haechan was the one who deserved to feel jealous because Mark had been spending so much time with Heejin. He knew that Haechan deserved more of his time, but Heejin also needed his attention, and it was difficult to balance the two.

“Here,” Haechan said, shoving his phone into Mark’s hands. “You have to hold it because you have the longest arms.”

Mark adjusted the phone so that he and Haechan could easily see the screen, while Jaehyun was stuck with the bad glare that shone through the windows in the evening light. Yes, he was trying to be civil towards Jaehyun. But, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little petty.

  
  
  
  


Haechan fell asleep thirty minutes into the movie.

To be honest, Mark was starting to suspect that Haechan could sleep anywhere he wanted as long as he could lie down. Or, at least when there was a movie playing. Haechan never seemed to make it all the way through the movie before he fell asleep. Mark wondered if Haechan had ever actually finished a movie before.

A soft snore broke Mark from his thoughts. Looking to his left, Haechan was snoozing delicately, his neck tilted up against the top of their bench.

With gentle hands, Mark shifted Haechan’s head to his shoulder. The fluffy brown curls caught the light of the setting sun, turning a pretty shade of gold that complimented the multicolored streaks than ran throughout Haechan’s hair. 

Mark ran his hair through the silken strands, still astonished by the fact that Haechan managed to get his hair this soft, to the point where it was even softer than Mark’s.

Mark didn’t remember much of the night before. He had been too tired from getting lost, and he never did make it a habit to stay up later than ten. But, he could remember Haechan’s fluffy hair and his jingly laugh that never failed to make Mark feel better. Mark almost wished they were soulmates because it would be nice to meet someone who understood him at much as Haechan did.

“Hey,” someone whispered, making Mark turn to Jaehyun who had put down his phone, looking surprisingly serious.

“Yeah?”

Jaehyun wriggled, somehow looking more anxious than Mark had ever seen him. “You like Haechan, right?”

Mark’s brow furrowed. Where was Jaehyun going with this? Licking his lips, Mark replied, “Yeah, of course I like him, he’s my friend.”

"No, no, I mean like  _ like _ ,” Jaehyun clarified, only serving to confuse Mark even more. Of course, who couldn't like Haechan.

Jaehyun sighed, rolling his eyes, “Do you have a crush on Haechan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swooooooo what y'all thunking???????  
> It felt kind like a filler to me, so I include some important info as well as what Markie thinks about our loveleeey Hyuck.  
> OOOooo also, my school is gunna be starting like half in-person school and I really don't wanna. Cause then I gotta get up at ass o' clock in the morning just to sit on zoom in a classroom. It rlly don't sound fun.  
> Yeah, but this ficc is kinda (ish) coming to a close (tbh I'm overexaggerating), and so I'm tryin to spread it out as much as I can. And Tbh, I kinda got attached to the characters i'm wrintin and now I don't wanna end the fic.  
> But, I think an important plot point is gonna come up soon (but I'm not that sure cuz I lost my notes), and I'm super excited to write that shit cuz it's gonna be angsty and you know angst is my specialty (evil laughs)....  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chappie!!!!  
> Love y'alllst!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 (つ >ω●)つ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (*>ω<*) (✿ ♥‿♥) ( * ́꒳`*)੭
> 
> [FUNNIEST SHIT I EVER SAW (but that was probably cuz I watched it at like 2 am](https://youtu.be/EZcX0jkZ_JQ)


	22. The Road to El Dorado was like my gay awakening......Just kidding it was actually Winx Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooooo,,,,,  
> I be backkkkk with a new chappie my boisss.  
> I'm gonna be startin in-person school next week so I'm not too sure about what that's gonna do for my updates, but hopefully I'll stilll be able to update once a week.  
> This chappie we get a little insight bout Jeno, and I've been planning about doing a POV for everyone of the dreamies just ta establish their characters a little more. We've already done Renjun, and now we can check Jeno off the list. So then I just gotta go more into Jaemin and Jisung. I don't think I'm gonna talk a lot about Chenle cause I've already talked a bit about his past. Idkkkk ʅ(́ ◡◝ )ʃ  
> Anywha, I have been readin a lot of markhyuck ficcs lately to get into the spirit, and omgg there are sooo many good writers in the NCT fandom like Im just like blown away with how talented everyone is.  
> Anywho, thank you guys soooooo much for readin!!!!! <3  
> I love y'allllll!!!!! <3 <3 <3 (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ* (∗•ω•∗) ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨

Jeno knew more than he let on. He knew that Jaemin tended to keep his problems to himself. He knew that Renjun only acted tough because he was scared people would take advantage of his vulnerable side. He knew that Chenle needed attention while Jisung preferred to stay away from the spotlight.

Jeno knew.

Of course, he never directly interfered with any of it unless it was hurting them. After all, these traits made them who they were, and Jeno wouldn’t trade anything to change that.

So, it wasn’t a secret when Jeno noticed Mark. 

Jeno saw the lingering touches, the soft looks, it was almost laughable how obvious it was. It was right in front of their faces and they didn’t know anything.

He’d first noticed around when Haechan and Mark had just met. Mark had looked intoxicated that night while they sat at the diner. It seemed as if being in Haechan’s mere presence made Mark drunk on ecstasy.

While Mark seemed to fall right away, Haechan took a little longer.

It wasn’t until he’d seen the absolutely broken look on Haechan’s face as Mark once again refused his offer to hangout in favor of spending the evening with Heejin instead.

But, what made this all uniquely ironic, is that they didn’t know.

Now, even though Jeno could observe, it was still hard to read what they were thinking. They were both no doubt in love with each other. But, the real question was if they knew it already. 

Jeno couldn’t tell if they were both just stupid, or extremely good at hiding their feelings. Jeno could say for sure that Haechan was well aware of his love for Mark, and he was simply too good at hiding it because that was Haechan, the ever so secretive. But Mark, Mark was an open book, and it was a surprise that Haechan hadn’t noticed Mark’s affection. So, to put it simply they were both extremely stupid.

The question of soulmates still remained though.

Jeno had yet to see Mark’s mark, it was always hidden by the incessant watch strapped around his wrist. And, it had been so long since Jeno had seen Haechan’s mark, but he could testify that it didn’t say Mark.

It was scary.

Jeno knew, he knew that they were both taken with each other whether they knew it or not. But, if they weren’t soulmates………Then again, something strange happened to Mark. Something Jeno couldn’t understand. All of a sudden, Mark was different, no longer carrying the ideals of a hopeless romantic. It was jarring to say the least. Jeno wasn’t what to think anymore, and he had come to the conclusion that he should dabble in their issues.

And, for the first time, Jeno knew, but he wasn’t sure.

\----------

  
  


“A crush?!!!,” Mark exclaimed, scaring the two kid behind them who were already sleepy. After offering a muttered ‘sorry’, Mark turned back to Jaehyun, his mouth hanging open like a goldfish. He never thought about having a crush on Haechan. It’s always seemed like their relationship would never continue past being friends.

“Yes a crush, Mark,” Jaehyun repeated, readjusting his legs so that one was crossed over the other. “I wanted to know if you liked Haechan because it’s obvious he’ll never like me back because he likes you.”

“Wha-”

“Because, if he likes you, I need to know if you like him back because I don’t want Haechan to get hurt.”

Mark finally closed his mouth, peering at Jaehyun as if he’d never seen him before. “You think Haechan likes me?”

“It’s obvious,” Jaehyun replied, shifting more sideways so that he could face Mark properly. “Whether Haechan actually knows it or not is a different subject, but you can tell with the way he looks at you.”

Mark looked down at Haechan’s soft curls, resisting the urge to run his hand through them once again. Mark looked back up at Jaehyun, a newfound determination running through his features, “I don’t think Haechan likes me, but I will take care of him, and I won’t let him get hurt.”

As soon as the words left Mark’s mouth, Jaehyun looked as if he’d just descended to the 8th ring of hell. With a snort, Jaehyun clapped Mark on the shoulder, “You do that Mark.”

Jaehyun turned to settle against the window so he could sleep before wheeling back around to face Mark once again. 

“About Heejin,” Jaehyun started. “You better not forget about Haechan when Heejin is around, and the same goes for Heejin when Haechan is around. They’re both good friends to me, and if they get hurt, the blame goes to you.”

Mark nodded seriously.

With another sigh, Jaehyun turned back to the window, settling down to sleep.

\----------

  
  
  


Donghyuck was roused from his peaceful nap by Mark lightly poking his stomach. Rubbing his palm over his eyes, Donghyuck finally spoke, “Why did you wake me up?”

“We’re back at the school.”

“Oh,” was all Donghyuck said before he bent down, shoveling the various things that had gotten scattered around during their trip home. His body was a little sluggish, and he once again regretted falling asleep on anything that wasn’t his bed.

Once his backpack was packed up, Donghyuck turned to Mark, “What time is it?”

“About 10 pm,” Mark answered as they walked down the aisle of the bus.

Donghyuck sighed, this meant that he had just missed his mom as she had left for the graveyard shift at work.

“Are you walking home?” Renjun questioned, sliding out of his seat to walk behind Donghyuck. 

“Yeah, my mum is at work right now.”

“You wanna walk with me?”

“Sure,” Donghyuck replied, jumping off the last step of the bus, and onto the asphalt of the school’s parking lot. 

Donghyuck waited his turn as Coach Nakamto opened the storage compartment under the bus. Grabbing his bright orange duffle, Donghyuck stepped off to the side where Jaehyun was standing. He figured that it would take a while for Renjun to walk home with him because Jeno’s stuff had been put on the second bus that had yet to arrive back at the school.

To be honest, Donghyuck hadn’t even known that school buses had storage compartments underneath the bus until today.

“Hey,” Jaehyun greeted as Donghyuck squatted down next to him. “You were passed out on the bus. I’m pretty sure that Mark’s shoulder has an imprint of your face on it now.”

“I fell asleep on Mark’s shoulder?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun answered with a light chuckle.

“Dang,” Donghyuk commented, now standing up.

The second bus had just pulled into the parking lot of their school, and Donghyuck figured it wouldn’t be long until he got to go home.

“Oh, Haechan, can I talk with you for a sec?” Jaehyun called as Donghyuvk began to walk towards Renjun and Jeno who were chatting with Mark.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I wanted to talk about us,” Jaehyun explained, his hands wringing together.

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, and ugly feeling brewed in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t been completely oblivious to Jaehyun’s feelings. He’d had his suspicions for a while, but Jaehyun wanting to talk about  _ them _ only confirmed the idea.  He knew he couldn’t return Jaehyun’s feelings, but it’d been nice to pretend. It had been nice to know that someone actually wanted him.

“I like you, and I know you won’t be able to return me feelings. I just wanted to tell you ,” Jaehyun started. “Besides, I guess I just wanted to try something out, but it didn’t work.”

Donghyuck cocked his head to the side, “What didn’t work?”

Jaehyun gulped, stepping closer to Donghyuck, “You have to promise you won’t show this to anyone.” When their noses were but a finger’s length from each other, Jaehyun lifted the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing the small leather band he wore over his wrist.

Unbuckling the band, Jaehyun revealed the small name underneath it.

Lee Taeyong.

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. Coach Lee? 

Donghyuck’s head shot up so fast he swore he saw stars. “Coach Lee??,” Donghyuvk whispered, his mind frantically spinning to connect the dots.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said, nodding sadly as he wrapped the leather band around his wrist once again. “I didn’t know I'd get my mark until the beginning of this year, and I remembered him from track, but then he graduated and I didn’t think I’d ever find him again. Imagine my surprise when he shows up as the track coach at our school.”

“Is that why you wanted to like me?,” Donghyuck questioned, his voice soft.

Jaehyun nodded, now pulling his hoodie sleeve back down. “I didn’t want him as my soulmate, especially because he doesn’t know we’re soulmates.”

“Really??”

“I checked, he doesn’t have a mark yet.”

“So you wanted to try to date me to get over Coach Lee?”

Jaehyun scrubbed a hand over his face, somehow looking like he’d seen too many years. “It sounds horrible when you say it like that, but yeah. It doesn’t help that I’m still underage and he’s an adult.”

Donghyuck exhaled loudly. Jaehyun really had some shitty luck. If Donghyuk didn’t know better, he'd assume that having a soulmate was in reality too much work.

“I was wondering,” Donghyuck began. “When you were trying to find someone to like, why did you pick me?”

“Well, it’s actually a funny story,” Jaehyun said with a chuckle. “Areum-you know, Heejin’s friend? Well, I was complaining about my love life and she I guess….suggested you to me?”

“Huh,” was all Donghyuck had to say.

“Hey, Haechan,” Jaehyun softly murmured. “Can we still be friends?”

“Of course!” Donghyuck responded with heady enthusiasm. Even though it was a little weird that Jaehyun had used him to get over his soulmate, he still likes his company. And, it was fun to talk to Jaehyun especially because Jaehyun was great at listening. He’d just let Donghyuck rant the entire time, and Donghyuck respected him greatly for that. But, to be honest, Donghyuck had used him as well, just in a different way.

“To be honest with you,” Donghyuck spoke, his voice marginally softer than earlier. “I was kinda using you too. ‘Cause I knew I’d never like you back but I kept stringing you along.”

Jaehyun threw his head back, a laugh escaping his lips. When his laughs had died down, Jaehyun looked back towards Donghyuck, his dimples deepening as he smiled at Donghyuck. “I knew that, but I kept pursuing you anyways. I guess we both messed up a little.”

Donghyuck smiled, “I guess we did.”

  
  
  
Renjun was practically falling asleep against Jeno when Donghyuck finally made his way back to them.

“Hey,” Mark greeted as Donghyuck sidled up to him, hoping to get warmer. “What were you talking about with Jaehyun?”

“We both agreed that things wouldn’t work out between us.”

“Oh,” Mark said absentmindedly before his head shot back towards Donghyuck. “Wait what?!?!”

“Well, we both decided that we would be better off friends instead of trying to date each other,” Donghyuk answered with a shrug.

“You guys dating was an option?!!,” Mark exclaimed, his eyebrows now up to his hairline.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replied, before glancing around. “Where’s Heejin?”

“Oh, she left already with Areum,” Jeno responded, shifting the now asleep Renjun onto his back, someone managing to carry most of their bags in his arms. “It’s kinda strange how protective Areum is of Heejin. Like, I get wanting to take care of your friend, but I feel like Areum is taking it too far.”

“Areum is kinda sus,” Mark agreed, now texting a contact labeled ‘Johnny’ to pick him up.

“Anyways," Donghyuck interupted, glancing at the time on his phone. "You gonna take Renjun home?"

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you,” Jeno answered.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, it’s only like a five minute walk home,” Donghyuck replied, shifting his backpack so that he could loop the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Donghyuck poked Mark in the armpit, peering over Mark’s shoulder to read the new texts from Johnny. “I’m gonna go home.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” Mark said, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair while he typed with the other hand.

“Byeeeee,” Donghyuck hollered, throwing his arms around both Jeno and Renjun’s necks. Seeing as they were both still attached to each other, it made for a rather convenient hug.

“Okay, okay,” Jeno said softly with a chuckle. “We’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Once Donghyuck was a sizable distance away from them did he finally stop waving.

The streets were dark, only lit up by the warm light of the streetlights that lined the way to his house. The city was often to busy to be seen as beautiful, but, in the dark quiet night, Donghyuck could appreciated the warm silence that permeated the air despite the chilly weather.

Tearing his gaze away from the lights, Donghyuck walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo whatcha thinking?????  
> I wanted to get rid of the tension between Mark and Jaehyun cuz it felt a little superficial??? Sooo I added JaeYong into it cause I figured it'd be more interesting. Ooo and I updated the tags so that there's a JaeYong pairing now.  
> Oooo yeah, and I also wanted to hint about Areum a bit (i'm not gonna tell you much about what the hint is, but just knoe there's smth there)  
> Also, I was thinkin a bit about the plot cuz I wanna strecth it out (i have attachment issues), and I figure that if I throw in smth else I could end up around 70k. Idk, we'll see what happens. I dunno, I really love this ficc and I don't want it to end, but I also really wanna write other stuff but I can't start other stuff cuz I know I'll get distracted.  
> Anywho, thank you so much for reading!!!!!!<3 <3 <3  
> Love y'allst!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 (⋆ ˆ3ˆ)♥(◕ε◕♡) (⺣◡⺣)♡ *(∗•ω•∗) (♡´౪`♡)


	23. In which someone finds their soulmate {  and I end it on a cliff hanger ;)  }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my dudesss,,,,  
> Sorry bout the delay, I wanted to post this chappie earlier but my cat and ADHD said ✨No✨...... Sooo, let's just say it took me a while.  
> Also, I think it may or may not have a hand kink because I always find meself describing people's hands in my ficccs, and honestly it may or may not be concerning.  
> OOOOOoooooo also, my friend is trying to set me up with this girl because I said I liked the girl's hair (it was a rlly coool shade of like neon yellow, kinda like Xiaojun from the 'Make a Wish' MV), and then later, the girl said to my friend that she liked my hair (chemistry, right?)  
> Anyhow, we'll see how that goes,,,,,,,,,thank you soooooo much for readingggg!!!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!!!!  
> Love y'all!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡(⋆ ˆ3ˆ)♥(◕ε◕♡)♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡
> 
> (Also it's like snowing so hard rn, i can barely look out the window cuz it's so bright outside)
> 
> [MArkiepoo hands](https://kpop.asiachan.com/240032)

Something was off.

The day just hadn’t started right, and Donghyuck wasn’t just sure if it was him anymore. In fact, the whole school seemed to be disrupted from their normal schedule.

Donghyuck had known that from the moment he’d spilled his lucky charms all over the kitchen floor, that something was going to happen today. Trouble is, he couldn’t figure out what.

“Hey,” Jaemin greeted without his usual pep as he sank down in the seat next to Donghyuck.

“Hi,” Donghyuck greeted back, propping his head up with his hands as he gazed at Jaemin. Something was definitely wrong. Jaemin looked, well, to put it nicely, deflated. Almost as if he was a balloon that ran out of helium, aka happy juice.

Jaemin was introverted, and they all knew that by now. Sometimes it was just best to leave him alone so that he could have time to recharge, but Donghyuck knew that it was more than just his battery running out. 

Jaemin was upset.

Often, when either he or Jaemin was upset, the entire atmosphere would darken, almost as if they were the sun hiding behind the clouds. This was partly because they were both mostly happy if not hyperactive. So, it was strange to see Jaemin upset, and Donghyuck knew it had to be something that really affected him.

“Have you ever ditched school?,” Donghyuck questioned out of the blue, shifting his body so that he was now sitting up, facing Jaemin completely.

“Once, back in freshman year.”

“Ohh, I remember when we did that,” Donghyuck reminisced. “-And we went to the shopping mall on the other side of the city.” Leaning back in his seat, Donghyuck pulled his legs onto the desk chair so that he was sitting cross-legged. “We were so young back then, not aware of the shit-storm we’d face in our later teenage years.”

Jaemin let out a breathy chuckle, digging around in a pencil case as the bell rang, signalling the start of class. “You act like we’re old men, talking about the ‘good ole days’.”

“But, Nana,” Donghyuck whined. “We are old men.” Donghyuck leaned in so that only Jaemin could hear him, “Or at least Jeno is.”

At the mention of Jeno, Jaemin seemed to sink a little into his seat, barely noticeable if Donghyuck hadn't been watching him like a hawk.

“He is, isn’t he,” Jaemin agreed, having seemingly bounced back after the split second of sadness.

Mr. Jung reached for the attendance, calling off names signalling the end of their conversation.

With a sigh, Donghyuck turned away from Jaemin.

  
  
  


Donghyuck groaned and collapsed on the bench, letting the other people at the lunch table know he was having a bad day.

“Mr. Jung assigned an essay again?,” Mark asked as he looked down at Donghyuck from where he was sitting (the  _ proper _ way) at the lunch table.

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m miserable.”

“You spilled your cereal this morning,” Renjun offered.

“Also yes, but-”

“It was really cold this morning and you didn’t want to get out of bed,” Jeno suggested.

“Am I really that predictable???,” Donghyuck questioned, pulling himself upright so that he could steal a bite from Mark’s pop tart clutched in his hand.

“Hey, that’s-,” Mark protested.

“We just know you really well,” Jisung answered.

“Nope,” Renjun said, popping the ‘P’. “He’s just really predictable.”

Donghyuck glowered, now making it everyone’s problem that he was feeling miserable today. After deciding to ignore his friends (as they all were a bunch of unsympathetic assholes), Donghyuck wheeled around so that his back was leaning against the edge of the lunch table.

It really was gonna be a shit show of a day, he-

Mark offered the other pop tart still left in the package, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for Donghyuck’s reaction.  With a narrowed gaze, Donghyck snatched the pop tart from Mark’s hands. He nibbled on the poptart, staring at Mark without a trace of suspicion leaving his expression.

The table seemed to droop in atmosphere as Jaemin set down his tray, uncharacteristically late to lunch (Usually Jaemin was the first one to get to the table and stake their claim over the nice seat near the window)

“Hey Nana,” Chenle greeted, his voice incredibly chipper for the now sour ambience. Donghyuck noted that Chenle did have the talent to brighten the atmosphere despite what he was feeling.

“Hey,” Jaemin responded, shoving rice around his plate with chopsticks.

Donghyuck sighed, finally turning around so that he was now facing the rest of his friends. “You guys wanna go to the diner tonight?”

The atmosphere seemed to lift instantly, and Donghyuck swore he could see Chenle’s shoulders relax.

“Yeah,” Jeno answered. “We haven’t been able to go there much, it’ll be nice.”

“I dunno if I can make it,” Mark replied. “I have basketball practice.”

“We could go at like 7 then,” Jisung suggested, finally looking up from his history homework that Donghyuck swore he’d been working on last month and still had yet to finish.

“Sure,” Mark agreed, shifting so that he was leaning onto the table with crossed arms. “I’ll just eat dinner at the diner instead.”

The table shifted into an awkward pause as they grappled for something new to talk about. Luckily, the resolution to this problem came in the form of Zhong Chenle.

“Ooo,” Chenle exclaimed, practically perking up completely as he prepared to tell them some exciting new news. “Did you guys hear about the new transfer student?!”

“Isn’t he in Mark’s year?,” Renjun wondered.

Chenle nodded enthusiastically, his upper torso so far forward he was practically laying on the table. “He was in my ceramics class. His name is Kim Jungwoo!”

Chenle seemed to pause, his gaze landing on a spot just above Jeno’s shoulder, “Apparently he has this lunch.” Turning back to the group, Chenle asked, “Can he sit with us? He’s all alone at that table.”

“Sure,” Donghyuck responded, now fiddling with one of Mark’s hands while he scrolled through his phone with the other.

Mark had nice hands. They were rather skinny with knobby knuckles, but they suited Mark.

“Hi,” a tentative voice sounded. Donghyuck looked up, eyeing Kim Jungwoo with a curious gaze.

If there was one word to describe Jungwoo, it’d have to be soft. Jungwoo had delicate features and fluffy blond hair that seemed like it’d be silky if Donghyuck were to touch it.

“Hey,” Donghyuck answered, scooting over so that Jungwoo could sit next to him on the bench. “So, how are you liking school so far?”

Jungwoo chewed thoughtfully, before answering after he’d swallowed. “ The school has a similar layout to my old school, but the bell schedule is really confusing.”

“Ahhh it really is,” Mark complained. “I was so confused when I first transferred here. At my school we just had seven periods every day, but here that has the confusing A and B day schedules.”

Jungwoo’s eyes seemed to glimmer as Mark spoke, “You transferred this year too?”

“Yeah, from Canada. Where did you transfer from?”

“Ah, the southern countryside.”

Chenle shot up, running to the other end of the table so that he was closer to the conversation. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Chenle leaned forward as if he were sharing filthy gossip and he didn’t want anyone to hear. “Did you know Mark and Haechan got lost in the countryside?”

  
  
  


\--------------

  
  


Mark mussed his wet hair with a towel as he pulled his jeans back onto his body, cringing at the state of his half-dried body.

The sound of lockers slamming shut had Mark bidding goodbye to the rest of his team. He was usually the last one to get out of the locker room so Coach often made him lock up.

The cold air bit his skin, seemingly freezing his still wet hair as he made his way towards the diner that was about a block away from the school.

The name Jungwoo sounded eerily familiar, but for every time that Mark wracked his brain for the answer he came up empty handed, only serving to make him more confused.

Despite this occurrence, Mark really liked Jungwoo. He was witty, and he had a knack for making the shyest people come out of their shells. He’d even managed to wrangle Jisung into a passionate conversation about dance class.

Mark fiddled with his watch as he glanced around, trying to spot what booth Renjun had chosen today (he tried to deny it, but Renjun truly was the pickiest when it came to where they sat).

A smile lit up on Mark’s face as he spotted them.

“Hey,” Mark said as he slid into the booth next to Haechan.

“How was practice?,” Jeno questioned, sliding a burger over so that it now sat in front of Mark.

Mark took a bite before he answered, “S’okay, Coach had us shooting baskets today. And Lucas got like five shots in a row, it was crazy.”

“Speaking of,” Renjun started. “How is Lucas? I haven’t talked to him in a while.”

“You know Lucas?,” Jisung questioned, lifting his head from where it’s been resting against Haechan’s shoulder.

“Everyone knows Lucas,” Jeno commented.

That was true though, who  _ didn’t _ know Lucas.

“Isn’t Lucas like the nicknames he goes by or something?,” Jisung asked, stealing a sip from Haechan’s milkshake before his face pinched at the strawberry flavor. “-Ew how do you drink that?”

“It’s not my fault I have more taste than basic ass vanilla,” Haechan countered, wrestling Jisung into a headlock despite how squished they were in the small circle booth.

Turning away from Jisung and Haechan, Mark spoke, “I’m pretty sure his birth name is Yukhei-or something.”

“Wait, Yukhei?,” Chenle questioned. “As in Wong Yukhei?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jeno replied with a nod. “Wong Yukhei would be his birth name. Why are you asking?”

“Well, um, in ceramics we were using the pottery wheels today, and so we took off our jackets and I saw Jungwoo’s mark. I couldn’t really make it out well, but I’m pretty sure they were chinese characters. And now that I think about it, they might’ve said ‘Wong Yukhei’.”

“Damn,” Jeno said, letting out a low whistle before turning back to his milkshake.

Mark churned his brain, trying to remember if he’d ever seen Lucas’ mark. Despondently, Mark nibbled on his burger as his brain remained seemingly empty.

Suddenly, a familiar memory drifted into his brain.

“Ooo!,” Mark exclaimed. “I’m pretty sure that Lucas’ mark said Jungwoo ‘cause at the beginning of the year I offered to help him find his soulmate if he’d help me find mine.”

“Wow,” Haechan awed, taking a sip of his milkshake. “We’re literally gonna be watching two people search and pine for each other.”

At this, Renjun and Jeno simultaneously let out a giggle, the giggle turning into a laugh as Haechan glared at them and demanded to know what was so funny.

“Ahh it was nothing, Haechan,” Jeno assured him with a wave. “We just both thought of something stupid.”

“But Nana’s not laughing,” Chenle pointed out as they all turned to look at Nana who was drifting off against Jeno’s shoulder with Renjun’s arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright. Despite the fact that Jaemin was the same height as Jeno, he managed to look even smaller as he was squished between Jeno and Renjun.

“Do any of you know what’s been bothering him today?,” Haechaen asked softly, his gaze never leaving Jaemin’s sleeping form.

“No,” Jeno answered with a swallow. “Whenever I ask him he just says that everything is fine.”

“We should try our best tomorrow to cheer him up,” Chenle offered, slinging an arm around Jisung’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed.

  
  
  
  


Mark waded through the crowds of other students, making his way to his locker that conveniently happened to be right next to the commons. Class had gotten out a little late, and he was anxious to get to lunch.

Haechan practically sprinted from the commons, sidling up to the locker next to Mark as he watched Mark unload heavy books from his backpack.

A bout of commotion sounded from back in the commons.

Wheeling around, Mark saw that a bunch of kids were crowded around something, excited chatter bouncing off of the tiled walls.

Haechan poked a kid who was exiting the cafeteria with an excited grin on his face, “What’s happening over there?”

“Oh!,” The kid exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the commotion in the cafeteria. “ Lucas found his soulmate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chu chu my bois,,,,,,  
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!! (I know i'm a little late but like I treid)  
> I hope ya liked rare Lucas/Jungwoo content (;;;...... I will probably be talking about them in later chapters, but I'm not gonna go that in depth besides that chappie after this one.  
> I don't rlly have much to say. Plus, my eyes are burning so bad rn because I procrastinated so hard and wrote this entire chappie in a day (literally like 4 hours)..... so yea i think i'm gonna take a nap after this.  
> Ooooo this was also playing in my head the entire time I wrote this:
> 
> Me: You guys are in love  
> Mark and Donghyuck who have both complimented each others hands, and descriptively said the other was handsome/beautiful/gorgeous: 👁️👄👁️
> 
> Oooooo wait, I do have something to talke about!!!!! Ahhh did you watch 'Gimmie Gimmie' yet by NCT 127. jwefwebfbdqdianddbadu it's soooo goood ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
> Anyways, I'll stop blabbering. Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Love y'all!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ♡´･ᴗ･`♡（♥￫ｏ￩♥）♡(ŐωŐ人)ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ♡
> 
> [Gimme Gimme my dudes](https://youtu.be/6ZUPsl0EVuk)


	24. Libraries are lowkey my safe place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys. I AM NOT DEAD, JUST HAVING AN EXTENSIATIAL CRISIS  
> I know I'm late but like my dudes I'm on the struggles bus rn. Mid term's coming up so these past few days have been especially hard.  
> I'm VERY sorry I kinda went overload with the angst in this chappie but that's mostly cause I based a lot of Jaemin's character off myself and ngl, I'm pretty angsty. (I'm also like rlly talented at writing angst sooooo)  
> Anywho, I also wanted to say that I have no idea where Im going with this fic so if you find any plot holes or inconsistencies pls tell me!!!  
> anyways, thank you sooo much for reading!!!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Love all you guys so much!!!!! <3 <3 <3 ♡´･ᴗ･`♡（♥￫ｏ￩♥）ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ♡ヽ(o♡o)/(♥ω♥*)(●♡∀♡)˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅
> 
> TW: Mentions of emotional abuse. From "Where were you,” Jaemin’s mom" to "Jaemin crawled onto his bed"
> 
>   
> [What I listened to in repeat while writing this chappie](https://youtu.be/5LbFdY6vGsQ)  
> [A lil smthen smthen](https://youtu.be/JuMB2C2rmps?t=56)

Donghyuck stared at Jungwoo expectantly, his hands clasped together as he leaned onto the table using his elbows. “Sooo….what happened???”

Jungwoo flushed, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink, “You know how I told you I’m from the countryside?”

Donghyuck nodded, leaning so far forward that he was almost laying halfway across the table.

“Well, one of my reasons for transferring was that I met Yukhei, I think it was a year ago, when he came to visit my home town during summer break.”

Chenle’s jaw dropped, “If you already knew what he looked like, why didn’t you find him on your first day here?”

“To be fair though, your school is hella confusing. It wasn’t like I had much time to look for Yukhei when I was so busy looking for my classes. Plus, he’s the one that found me first,” Jungwoo explained to an enthralled Chenle who was halfway propped onto the table like Donghyuck.

They’d had to wait till after school until they could interrogate Jungwoo because the bell had rang immediately after Mark had gotten to school, and Jungwoo had sat with Lucas the entire lunch. The suspense had been killing Donghyuck the entire day, and he’d almost failed a math test because of it.

“What??? How did he find you first?? Weren’t you the only one to see the mark?,” MArk questioned as he finally arrived at the booth, looking a little frazzled.

“I only saw his mark when I was scanning the snacks he bought ‘cause I work at a store my family owns. We chatted for a bit, and I figured out he goes to this school.”

“Why didn’t you show him your mark,” Jisung whined, abandoning his game in favor of listening to Jungwoo’s story..

To be honest, Donghyuck had forgotten Jisung was at the booth because he hadn’t said a word since Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno had left for the library to study for an upcoming chemistry test.

Jungwoo shrugged, taking a bite of his food, before answering. “I only got a glimpse of his mark, and then he was already gone before I could show him mine.”

“Wow,” Chenle awed, looking over to Mark. “Markie poo over here moved all the way to South Korea because his soulmate had a Korean name.”

Jungwoo leaned onto his palm, propping his face up, “That’s intense.”

Mark’s ears flushed, and he rubbed his neck, “They had a good variety of school’s here so I figured it’d be an enlightening experience even if I didn’t find my soulmate.”

“Look at you Markie,” Donghyuck swooned. “You’re using big boy words.” Turning to the rest of the table, Donghyuck puffed out his chest like a proud mother duck, “My baby’s finally growing up, using words like  _ enlightening _ and  _ variety _ .”

Mark flushed even more, his cheeks now a bright red to match his ears as he shoved Donghyuck off the bench. “Shuddup,” Mark growled, somewhat resembling a big puppy as his lips pulled into a pout.

Ahh he was too cute.

  
  


\--------

  
  


Jaemin ran his hands over book spines, his fingers dipping in the ridges when a book ended and a new one started.

He’d been anxious to find a new book, a new world he could escape into to ignore everything else.

He’d been cold lately, and Jaemin almost welcomed the sensation like an old friend. He knew it was because he hadn’t been spending enough time with Jeno and Renjun, but he was too scared to ask, too scared to be rejected.

Even though they’d come far, Jaemin was too scared to ask. He was afraid that if he took too much, they’d hate him. He was scared that when they realised he was too much, too dependent and affectionate that they’d leave him.

He knew this fear was illogical, but it persisted to scare the living shit out of him. Honestly, the fact that he even knew it was illogical seemed to piss him off even more because he knew that Renjun and Jeno cared for him, but he still feared their rejection.

He’d never been afraid to hug Jisung, or occasionally drape himself over Haechan because he knew that if they hated him afterwards, there’d still be more people around for them to like so that they weren’t stuck with him. But Renjun and Jeno, if they hated him, they didn’t have a choice, they needed each other to survive. 

So, Jaemin carried the burden of knowing that they were stuck with him, forever.

Fingers curling around the spine of a particularly beautiful book, Jaemin pulled it from the shelf, eyes scanning over the preview. 

It was a fantasy book, particularly one where the protagonist was a young boy hoping to save the world someday. Usually, Jaemin would be all over this book, but it seemed as if the book would be full fantasy. Jaemin had always preferred books that were fantasy but also real enough for him to relate too. Those types of books kindled the small fire of hope that Jaemin would be whisked off into an amazing new world despite how ironically normal he was.

Jaemin made his way back to where Jeno and Renjun were sitting, his hands empty despite the trip made to the shelves.

Jeno and Renjun had been furiously studying, memorising chemical formulas until their eyes bled. But, nonetheless, Jaemin knew Renjun would get an A (he’s a genius even if he doesn’t try), and Jeno would get a B, barely passing enough to stay on the sports teams. It’s always been this way, even before Renjun was added to their duo

Jaemin knew them, but he wished it went both ways. He wished they could magically reach into his brain and know all his deepest secrets and dreams. He wished that they could just know everything about him, before he had to tell them. 

It was always so hard. Hard to tell people what you wanted, needed, or who you were. Jaemin would much rather keep silent and listen to those around him, absorbing their words.

“Hey Nana,” Jeno murmured as Jaemin sat down next to him, Renjun sitting across from them.

Jaemin smiled weakly in response before resting his head on the table, his cheek resting on his arm as he faced Renjun and Jeno.

The silence in the library was nice. It wrapped Jaemin in a warm blanket, the occasional sound of pages turning soothing Jaemin’s ears. 

He’d always liked the library when he was longer. And, to be honest, if Jaemin hadn’t met Jeno he’d had probably spent all his summers at the library.

“Do you know how to do this problem?”, Jeno asked, leaning over the table towards Renjun  so that his words were only heard by those sitting at the table.

“Yeah, just-,” Renjun responded, his words failing to reach Jaemin’s ears as he tuned out of the conversation.

Jeno had the side profile of a prince, a straight nose, and a defined jaw. While, Renjun had a softer face, his cheeks rounding and his nose a softer arch. They were opposites truly, and Jaemin even wondered how they ever got along in the first place.

‘ _ You’re the glue that sticks them together _ ,’ A small voice said in his head

It was true though. Jaemin was the one who brought them together. If not for Renjun spilling his lunch on Jaemin, Jeno would’ve never met Renjun. But, glue doesn’t last forever, and it was time for them to find permanent solutions. To find something that sticks.

Jaemin had fallen asleep. It had been happening more often where he would fall asleep in most random places and not even realise he had fallen asleep.

A small hand stroked through Jaemin’s hair, and Jaamin knew it had to be Renjun. Jeno’s hands were rougher, with callouses on his palms. But, Renjun had the hands of an artist, soft yet precise.

Eyes fluttering open, Jaemin awakened to the sight of a smiling Renjun and Jeno. The library had grown quieter (if that was even possible), and Jaemin figured it must be around seven because the sun was now down.

They left the library, a peaceful silence drifting over them as they walked home in the cold, their breath becoming visible under the dimly lit street lights.

It was Renjun who broke the silence first, “You guys wanna come over to my house for dinner?”

Jaemin shook his head, “My mom’ll want me home. ‘Specially ‘cause it’s a Tuesday.”

“Ah,” Renjun said with a nod before turning to Jeno. “Jeno?”

“I can come,” Jeno answered, lacing his fingers with Jaemin and Renjun as they walked home.

Jaemin shut the front door, locking it behind him.

“Where were you,” Jaemin’s mom called from where she was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

“I was at the library studying with Jeno and Renjun.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I was worried.”

“I texted you,” Jaemin responded, making his way to the fridge for something to eat. To his dismay, their fridge was empty, only a few sriracha bottles left. Jaemin instead pulled some chips from the cabinet, opening the bag with a crinkle.

“You should’ve told me earlier, I had to come home and cook dinner today because you were gone.”

“Sorry,” Jaemin muttered, the chips now unappetizing. As silently as he could, Jaemin sealed the bag of chips and put it back into the cupboard.

“Isn’t it enough that I feed you?,” His mom asked, her red lacquered nail tapping the surface of the end table. It seemed to echo in the disturbingly empty house. “I pay for your school, your clubs, and I let you hang out with those boys. You should be more thankful.”

Jaemin felt his stomach turn as the guilt rose in his stomach. He knew he should do more for the household, he really tried too. But, it was hard, especially with all the homework and keeping on top of his siblings as well as taking care of himself.

With a bowed head, Jaemin spoke again, “I’ll do better next time.” 

Without waiting for his mom to respond, Jaemin practically sprinted to his room, closing the door with exceptional grace.

His mom had always seemed to be the root of his problems, whether it was the threat that he would be punished if he didn’t do what she said or if it was the comments that he’s never amount to much.

It was a minefield, and one wrong step would ruin the small balance Jaemin had.

It hadn’t always been this way, but when Jaemin had gotten older, he’d had more responsibilities, more duties. Everyday, he was expected to prepare his siblings for school, and lock up the house. After school, he’d come home, help his siblings do their homework, make dinner, and then get them ready for bed.

It was hard.

Jaemin was expected to raise his sibling when he wasn’t even an adult. It was frustrating to no end because Jaemin knew he shouldn’t have to.His mom was the one who should’ve raised them. But, he couldn’t help the pool of guilt that would settle in his stomach everytime he didn’t do what his mom asked of him.

He’d thought of telling Renjun and Jeno about these, but immediately ignored the thought. If he told them, the problem would only grow. And besides, there wasn’t much they could do about the problem in the first place. His mother was still his mother, and Jaemin was still underage. He couldn’t leave because he had no funds to support himself. Besides, Jaemin couldn’t stand to leave his siblings under the care of his mother. It would be too dangerous.

Jaemin crawled onto his bed, the pastel blue comforter highlighted by the faint moonlight that was coming through his window.

Resting his head against his pillow, Jaemin let the chilly sensation sink into his skin until the surface was soon warm.

He didn’t know what to do. And there wasn’t much he could do.

With a hungry stomach, Jaemin stared out his window into the starless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cha cha chimichanga  
> Root tooty toot toot I play my flute (wtf is wrong with me)
> 
> Anywho, I hope that did'nt make y'all too sad (I'll try to have some fluff next chapter) To clarify, Jaemin does have an emoitionally abusive mother, and he kinda knows she's abusive.  
> Idkkk Idont't rlly have much else to say.  
> WAIT OMG YES I DO!!! okay, did y'all watch the 24hour BTS livestream thingy???? I watched like 3 hours of it (as like background noise tho tbh), it was like kinda good but they didn't play any of the BTS songs I actually like sooooooooo.  
> Anyways, I hiope y'all have a great week, hope you enjoyed my chappie!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Love y'alllllllll!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 （♥￫ｏ￩♥）(灬♥ω♥灬)♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡(⋆ ˆ3ˆ)♥(◕ε◕♡)(灬♥ω♥灬)♡´･ᴗ･`♡
> 
> [Yoooooooo](https://youtu.be/VAC-5BQnuXI)  
> [My recent obsession(lol what's new)](https://youtu.be/0eKnK3t2y1k?t=76)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Donghyuck do be jumping conclusions, am I right?  
> I have a basic outline of this plot, but I'm not entirely sure what's going. Tbh, that how its is with most of my works.  
> I appreciate feedback, it motivates me to write <3 <3  
> I hope you liked this chapter!!!  
> Love ya'll
> 
> [Moodboard](https://padlet.com/sge205/sticktomelikegummood)
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3LzDJdIRlahSZNl47HRLyU?si=3YiWKl9wSbeDSaK1qNhScg)


End file.
